Magic In The Shadows
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Go back in time to a world of magic, where five very different kingdoms once lived in peace but ended in war. Follow the characters as the go on a journey of self discovery and learn to face their fears. (Rewrite of Darkness Realm & Realm of Darkness)
1. Five Kingdoms

Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity and so we ask ourselves, will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone and wonder who we were? how valiantly we fought? How fiercely we loved? If they ever tell this story. Let them say those who lived walked in a time of magic. Kings rise and fall like the changing seasons, but these names will never fade. Let them say they lived in the time of Queen Autumn the wicked queen. Let them say they lived in the time of The Dark Sorceress.

A land of magic and shadow, the name of which has long since been lost with time. Five kingdoms ruled for the time being at peace with each other, but how long that would last no one can tell. Only those with the power of foresight could say. Most people you ask would say the peace would be broken by war, mainly by those who rule Credence Kingdom or Eprea Empire. Surrounding the five kingdoms was a thick forest filled with mists and large trees to block out most of the sun light. The grounds littered with twigs and other things from the trees. There the mythical creatures and monsters live. The trees are said to be able to speak to each other, anyone who dares go into the forest have an eerily feeling of being watched and followed but when they turn around not a soul can me seen. Only the tall winding trees, the cobs webs and the misty landscapes. Signs had been placed at the borders of four kingdom with the words _**Stick To The Path**_ carved into the wood. The fifth however were not effected by what lies within and calls the forest home. Neither are those who camp there and live within the vast trees, they have faith the Sorceress protects them from the evils within.

The Eprea Empire, is the kingdom King Paul rules over. His is a tough but fair ruler who only wants the best for those whom he rules over and his family. Over the years since he became king he has done all in his power to make sure things are better for his people, abolishing old laws such as the poor being enslaved to the rich until a debt is paid. He had even lowed the taxes to help give those in the kingdom a better chance a living freely. Like all kings, Paul had considered war with other kingdoms, his latest was with Credence Kingdom, both had equal amount of loses and called a truce, when the princesses of both kingdoms got caught in the crossfire. But just like the other rulers, he stayed clear of the Shadow Lands and their ruler. He had heard the legends about the residents there.

Just as he had heard what the Dark Sorceress would do if anyone took war to her homeland. Although an ageing king, King Paul has no queen. He lost his own queen not long after she bore his twin daughters Princess Nikki and Princess Brie. He loved his queen dearly and missed her as much. Although strict on his girls he is only so to protect them from the horrors of the world and so he can keep what remains of his late wife close by. The only time he was considered cruel was when it come time for them to marry in which he had standards he hoped they would obey to. Princess Nikki is the next in line for the throne of Eprea, although she had stated many times she wishes only to live her life peacefully even stating she thinks her twin would make a much better queen. Princess Brie had already married, a well respected knight of the empire called Sir Daniel Bryan. Either way the great empire would be in good hands and continue to thrive.

The Helmsley Kingdom was supposed to be one of the best places to call home. But it had changed for the worst at some point, the people had a cruelish ruler in the form of Queen Stephanie and her husband King Hunter. His anger grew when his brother in law Princess Shane had gone behind his back to get the throne from his sister and tried to kidnap the Royal Prince Andy. Ever since then both king and queen had taken their anger out on the people who called their kingdom home. They had put rules in place that prevented people from leaving their boarders, had road taxes and other useless things in place. They made it so only the rich could learn to use weaponry and ride horses. They had even gone as far as trying to teach their son Prince Angry to be as cruel as they were, but could see that he was more like his grandmother Queen Linda than met the eyes. He had her kind and sweet nature and wished only to protect the people of the kingdom rather than hurt them.

Prince Andy's close friends come from the slums of the kingdom, they had lost everything and were about to be punished for stealing when Andy stopped the guards, paid the market stall owner for what was taken and allowed the four to stay in the castle with him, much to his parents displeasure. He showed everyone of the citizens who had been at the market that day, there was still hope that things would one day be better for them, even if the ruling couple were self centred and couple be considered ever more cruel than Credence Kingdom's king. Yet Prince Andy understood the people more since he spent time with them everyday. Helping older people and giving younger ones the hope the needed to carry one, giving them hope the kingdom would return to its former glory in the times of King Vince and Queen Linda.

The Bright-Blade Territories was one of the more peaceful places to live, freedom was an everyday thing and slavery hardly existed there any more, save for the few cities and villages near the outskirts of the lands. King Sheamus had done a great job in making his kingdom a better place for all who lived there and visited since taking the throne seven years prior. He had made the land what it was, he changed the way people were treated, giving them free reign to come and go as they pleased, all they had to do was inform him they were leaving and then do the same upon returning. He had trained every child both male and female to use swords bows and arrows and other weaponry so they could protect themselves. He didn't care what social class they were from. He just followed what he believed was right rather than the laws of the past.

When Sheamus became king he didn't what no one else before him had done or even considered doing. He had forged a lasting alliance with the Shadow Lands, becoming close friends with their royal family and often trading with them and learning of their culture in order to make his own better for all who came and lived in his wild kingdom. But there was one thing he was still yet to do. King Sheamus had yet to marry, for seven long years he had ruled alone but focused on his people. Most believed he had a wife but she passed on or left him, others say he hadn't found the right lass for him yet, but there are rumours suggesting he wishes to marry the princess of the Shadow Lands or he just doesn't want to marry yet. Others had said he looks for another suitable lad or lass to teach so they can rule once he's gone, it is unknown which is true. Although King Sheamus often walks the streets and helps those in need, people dare not ask why he had no queen ruling at his side, more because they do not wish to remind or upset him on something they know little about.

The Credence Kingdom is the worst of the five kingdoms, it has a long and sad history of cruel rules, the current king being worse one by far. He would execute someone for looking at him or his daughters weirdly or for asking for one of his daughter's hand in marriage. Kane was their king, he rule was full of cruelty since he lost his Queen. His kingdom was known for its farming, most of the food grown was sent away leaving barely enough for the residents to live on. The legends say King Kane killed his older brother Prince Mark in order to take the throne, the older prince being much kinder and would have made a good king, yet those who called the kingdom home are forbidden to speak of him or even wonder what happened to him. Just as it is a wonder what happened to the late queen, not even the three princesses know what happened to their mother.

Princess Autumn is next in line for the throne, like her father she is cruel, yet she is also self-centred and narcissistic. She often finds joy in punishing someone for something they haven't done, finding a thrill out of others pain. Which is what the people of the kingdom worry about most. Autumn married a dishonourable knight of the kingdom Jack Swagger, a man just as evil as she was if not worse. Those who called Credence home could only hope one of the younger two princesses would take the throne instead, but knew it was unlikely to happen, Autumn had taken after her father's cruel temper in a lot of way, neither of them good. Winter and Summer were the youngest two princesses and are often seen walking amongst the people and feeding the starving, pitying them as they suffer their father's orders and often sympathising with them as they too suffered under their sister. The two girls were often seen in their hideaway, unable to bare their father's rule and its effects on people, much like they couldn't bare to think about the future with their sister ruling as queen and her husband as the new king.

The final kingdom was that of the mysterious Shadow Lands. The mystery and unknown being the basis of many myths and legends by the creative minds of the other kingdoms. Most believed the lands population are demons, that walk the forest and attack those who go off the paths. None of that is true of course but they allow others to think it so they fear attacking the peaceful kingdom. Some of the residents are trained in witchcraft, where as others are in hand to hand combat and defence. They are a kingdom of peace but are prepared for war if it is ever brought to them. Their king, Mark has an interesting story to tell for how he ended up in the lands. As he was not born there, the only king in their history to have broken such a tradition. Like every king before him, he is fair to the people whom live in his lands and allow them to travel freely between the kingdoms. Even allowing others to cross his boards to settle down. With his late Queen Michelle, he had three children, twin sons Konnor and Viktor and a daughter Paige. They rule as a family and believe everyone is equal no matter where they come from.

King Mark has allowed his people to thrive by building their own little towns with a mayor or elder for each, all he asks is for all rules and regulations be passed through him first and all punishment be left up to him or his eldest son. Princes Konnor and Viktor are two of the greatest warriors in the army, they said since they live on the lands and believe in equality they too must fight with the men to protect the land they call home. They even went as far as saying if they die in battle then they wanted to be buried with the men that perished with them rather than as the true royals they were. Princess Paige on the other hand was the prophesied Dark Sorceress, a powerful witch and the strongest to ever walk either of the five kingdoms. She was also the last female in her bloodline since her mother's untimely death almost a decade before hand. Just as she had the burden of being the heir to the Shadow Land's Throne. Often had she graced the bandit camp with her soft singing voice and protection while they slept, hiding them from the spies of their former homes.

The Misty Forest, the only thing to separate the five kingdoms besides the vast amount of rivers which flowed through the lands. Most fear to go there mainly because of the stories, the wild creatures and terrifying monsters. The mists flow silently through the base of the trees hold secrets that others could only imagine unravelling, just as the unknown creatures roaming the dark forest floor often put off explorers and curious minds. Those who call the forest home find peacefulness within the trees and mists. The Bandits were those who left their homes to travel to another kingdom, to escape their previous lives. They often hear the soft singing voice of the sorceress and see her ravens during the night and flying above them as a sign of her protection, they have learnt to trust her guiding voice and the magic of the stories they heard. They dream of a place of peace and where cruelty is a thing of the past, a place that they believe is a lifetime away and only existed in their imaginations.

The people who call the forest home often wondered what it would be like to live in the lands the Dark Sorceress called home, even what she looked like. One who was cursed with immortality and the daughter of the man known only as the Undertaker. A sorceress cursed by an evil witch to walk the lands alone for an eternity, never to find peace or her happy end, only to suffer and watch as her loved ones fade and wither away. Or at leas that's what the legends say, just as they say although powerful she is kind and caring with a loving heart.

Plenty has happened over the years but although these kingdoms no longer exist in our world. Things they once believed in do, love, peace, power, war and death. War is something most believed should have died with them when the five kingdoms fell from history in unknown and often mysterious ways. They believed in love to bring people together and to create life, peace was the belief the kingdoms could get along at least two of them did most of the time and by the time of the great war four of them did. Only one of the kingdoms believed war was the only way, power was not so much something they believed in but something everyone had and was entitled to, everyone had a chance to change something even if it was just a little things that happened., everyone has the power of choice. And finally death, most of them knew it was inevitable, it came for young and old alike, the only thing in life that can't be avoided, some take it as a gift and believed they were going to a better place where as others knew their time was up and welcome death as an old friend coming to take to their next life, rather than something to be feared. Each of them knew it was the debt that all living things must pay.


	2. The Path of Choice

Now you know a little about the lands and their ruling families. Lets get back into the story at hand. We go back to the where the five kingdoms were at their shortest reign of peace, back in the mid ninth century or somewhere around that time. To the Shadow Lands, the land that was the most desired to live in because of its freedom and magic. As well as the legends that intrigue so many people, it was those legends that kept the peace of the kingdom. Paige the beloved princess of the Shadow Lands and future queen stood looking out of her window, looking over the seemingly endless misty forest. The same forest in which she wonders through every night in her dreams. She always wondered what it would be like to walk the forest and meet the people who called it home, the ones she had given her protection to when they had lost everything. She often wondered if she would be free from all burden. A soft smile graced her red painted lips as she seen her raven Hope appear in the morning sky once again signalling the bandits were on the move. The princess had by now changed from her silvery nightgown into her dark purple full length fitted dress, her onyx necklace set into silver placed delicately around her neck and resting on her collar bone. Her black hair flowing freely.

"Sister, sorry to to disturb you" spoke Viktor upon entering the room after knocking on the wooden door several times. Upon reaching her he wrapped in her a gentle hug. He like Konnor were very protective of her, just as both of them had accepted they would never become king unless either of them married the woman Paige chose as her replacement. It wasn't long before Konnor too entered the room, hugging both siblings as he did so, he was proud to be the oldest of the three even if it was only by minutes when it come to Viktor. He had always been so proud of his siblings and what they had achieved over the years, even if it was something others considered to be small like helping those in need.

"Father has requested your presence along side our own" continued Konnor picking up where his slightly younger twin had left off. Like normally he spoke in a proper way, never once using slang words and always polite. He cared deeply for everyone even more so for his family. The memory of when he promised Paige he would serve her when she become queen as he had done with their father coming back to him. Paige soon nodded and followed Konnor from the room. Viktor as normal behind her to make sure nothing happened on their small journey to the throne room the other side of the palace each of them had called home for so long. When the siblings entered the throne room King Mark's features lit up. As normal the large room was lit by candles around the many chandeliers and by the torches between the stain glass windows. Each window depicted a past queen with her king, often had the siblings walked into see their father gazing at the one of their mother and himself. All three siblings smiled when they reached their father's side, Konnor and Viktor bowing where as Paige curtsied since at this time Mark was their king rather than their father. They soon turned to their guests and did the same thing as a sign of respect in which their guests bowed in return.

"Hunter, Andy. These are my children Konnor, Viktor and Paige" suddenly announced Mark when the room had gone quiet. His voice echoing off the stone walls. He introduced them with pride although he was reluctant to let go of any of them but knew it would be inevitable. His sons fought in battles to protect the peace and freedom of their home where was Paige would one day be queen although she often walked the streets and protected the bandits when they needed it. "Hunter wishes to make a union with our realm" added Mark, looking to each of his children but settling his gaze on Paige, she knew immediately what King Hunter was proposing and knew what the answer would be.

"I wish to unite our kingdoms through marriage. Your beautiful daughter to my only child" finally spoke King Hunter, breaking the near uncomfortable and awkward silence that had fallen on each of them. The look on Paige's features had clearly said all that was needed for both kings present. It wasn't very often anyone let alone kings would ask King Mark for Paige's hand in marriage, Mark looked between his only daughter and Prince Andy already knowing the answer to the request before him. He knew all to well his daughter didn't want to marry for some alliance and he was fairly sure Prince Andy didn't either judging by the reaction he had given his own father to the request. He wanted to avoid any disputes but knew his answer would no doubt cause one just like one would be caused if he did happen to agree to the request.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but my daughter's place is here. She is my heir and the one one able to take the throne, so I regretfully deny your request" responded Mark in reply to the marriage proposal. It was clear King Hunter didn't want the answer he had received, it was made even clearer the visiting king wasn't aware of the traditions and law of the Shadow Lands. It was near enough the opposite of the remaining four kingdoms traditions when it come to who could take the throne. "But I offer an alliance in the proposals stead" added Mark being a true leader and offer Hunter an alternative to what he come for, although it was difficult to tell what the man's true intentions were. Hunter apparently didn't take the offer well as he stormed from the room without uttering a single word and taking his son with him. That making his true intentions rather clear to those in the room.

"Well he took that better than King Paul of Eprea, did when you turned down his offer for Nikki to marry Konnor" spoke Paige breathing a sigh of relief and smiling at both of her brothers either side of her and to her father who smiled back. He knew she was right King Paul had promised war for having his proposal turned down although Paul had been unaware Konnor had been promised to another and already had a child with her. All members of the royal family found King Paul's threat of war hard to believe. No one dared to bring war to their lands due to fear of the Dark Sorceress using her magic to curse them for their wrong doing. Most unaware the legendary sorceress was actually the Princess. It amused Paige how many kings wished for their sons and daughters to marry into the family without actually being aware of their culture and laws.

Elsewhere in the mists of the forest, the bandits had abandoned their latest camp and moved on, making their way to another destination without having one in mind. Most of them had been in the forest for years travelling aimlessly from one camp to the next, not once having one of the other kingdoms in mind for a destination. The fear of what was to happen upon entering the kingdom over shadowing their desire to find a real home and be at peace instead of living in fear of their past. AJ looked up into the trees seeing a raven following them high in the tree tops, she often wondered what it was up to as every time she had looked up since joining the bandits two years prior it had always been there. Like it was following them, she often wondered if anyone else had seen it.

"Anyone else wonder why the black bird follows us?" asked AJ curious to hear their answers and causing the rest of them to take their eyes off the road ahead and look up to the raven hoping from one branch to another almost as if it was circling them, other times it flew gracefully through the air like it didn't have a care in the world. It brought a smile to the lips of most of them, even to their normally stern leader Jimmy Jacobs who had spotted the bird several times, sometimes he found unsettling but other times he took it as a sign someone was out there and watching over them.

"Most people say the raven belongs to the Dark Sorceress of the Shadow Lands. A powerful witch who's cursed with immortality. It is said she protects those she sees as worthy and curses those she doesn't to the forests mysteries. Others say she looks through the eyes of the raven while waiting in the shadows to help those in need" replied Punk reciting the story of the sorcerers he was told as a child by his mother, to this day he believes in the prophecy of the Dark Sorceress even if others he travels with didn't. He had chosen to think of the raven as a sign she was out there somewhere protecting them from the things that also call the forest home and keeping them hidden from their former royal families.

"What does she look like?" randomly asked Seth, he had been curious on who she was since he had only heard about the stories since joining the bandits almost three years prior. When he, Dean and Roman come the Credence Kingdom. It was forbidden to speak of such magic there or even believe it existed. The punishment normally being death or if King Kane was feeling generous the punishment would be having your tongue removed or your eyes gouged out. So whenever a member of the bandits spoke about the sorceress he was always interested to hear about them and listen to the stories being told. He often wondered if she was real or if she was just a story parents had made up to comfort their terrified children during the night.

"Nobody knows" replied AJ a small smile coming to her lips to see another interested in the stories as much as she was. "Expect those who live in the Shadow Lands, where she is said to reside or in Bright-Blade where she visits. She is a mystery or a legend to everyone in the remaining kingdoms. Mainly because those from Bright-Blade and the Shadow Lands don't travel out that far. Anyone who had heard of her always try and imagine what she looks like and try to work out what her real name is" continued the smaller woman, she smiled at Roman's wife who pulled along a grey horse behind her. Like Seth, Dean and her husband, she had never heard of the sorceress before joining the bandits and she like so any others imagined the woman. Since she was technically a witch, Galina imagined her to be old with thin grey hair, a long ragged dress with patches and tears, a black hooded clock covering her. She also imagined a long thick wood branch to help her walk and for her to use as a wand to cast her spells.

"Maybe we should go to the Shadow Lands and settle there or maybe to Bright-Blade" spoke Roman, making the entire camp once again stop in their tracks this time to look around at him. Some had contemplating looks spread across their tired features where as others had shocked looks that one of their own would even think of journeying to one of the other kingdoms, let alone actually saying it out loud. The longer each of them stayed glued to their spot the more Roman wondered if someone would actually go on the journey to one of the other two supposedly free kingdoms with him other that his wife and two best friends in Dean and Seth.

"I think we should do it, maybe we would be better off in either of them than being out here in the forest just barely living. Plus if my reading are correct if we follow this road until it forks then take the road on the right it would leads us to the Shadow Lands. It will only take a week with our rate of speed" responded Galina, once again walking beside her husband when everyone began to walk again. Roman soon took the rope to their horse from her to give her a break from leading it. Their horse would often struggle against them in order to get away, it was a rather disobedient animal but all they had left of their previous life in Credence. Galina smiled as she remembered her dream job, owning a market stall and being free. She could remember how both she and Roman were banished from Credence in the first place. Princess Autumn if you could call her a princess, she had banished them for saving money so they could buy a little hut on the edge of the kingdom.

It wasn't long before Jimmy stopped the group and asked each of them what they wanted to do. Go to Bright-Blade, travel to the Shadow Lands or stay in the forest. The camp of thirty or so people soon made a decision, only seven decided to make their way to the Shadow Lands, another six had made the choice to head for Bright-Blade where as the remaining seventeen had opted to stay in the forest instead of facing the fear that ruled them. Jimmy had decided to make the journey to the Shadow Lands with Seth, Dean, Roman, Galina, Punk and AJ. Before leaving they split the food into three so each group had some before going their separate ways, each of them knew they would have to ration what food they had left in order to make it last the entire journey or in the case of those who chose to stay in the forest until the could go hunting for more food. Each group hoped the sorceress would continue to protect them as she had done every night since the camp was formed.

In Credence, Kane was sat upon his throne going over the conversation he had with King Paul when they made a peace treaty. The rival king had said something that he considered to be impossible. As Kane was sure the person the other king spoke of was dead and he had been for a long time. After all he had ordered his own personal guard to kill him and hide his body where no one would ever find it, all while he ordered a slave to make it look like his brother had left of his own accord. He had the slave burnt at the stake for some random reason afterwards to make sure the secret was kept that way. Many things were running through Kane's head, if it was true and King Paul was being honest with him then that meant his older brother had survived and now ruled the Shadow Lands. That meant his personal guard and thought to be friend had lied to him about killing his brother with the blood he brought back belonging to someone or something else. But on the other hand King Paul could have been lying to him in order to make him wonder and become suspicious of those he thought he could trust and of those in the mysterious Shadow Lands. He would ask his old friend to tell him the truth and question him on the event that took place so many years ago but he died along side the Queen when she was attacked while travelling from Eprea. There was only one way remaining Kane could see if King Paul was indeed telling the truth or not. Visit the Shadow Lands and see for himself.

"Autumn, Winter, Summer" shouted Kane, his voice echoing through the cold stone halls of the castle. The guards on duty didn't dare say spring or your forgot spring your majesty. It was not deemed wise considering the king wasn't known for his sense of humour but was for his cruelty and twisted mind. Kane was aware his daughters would never ignore him when he shouted for them, but he also knew Winter and Summer were most likely in the centre of the large city feeding the poor or helping those too weak to help themselves, much like their mother had once done. His theory was proven correct when only Autumn answered his calls, he sighed angrily before storming from the castle, Autumn following behind him. He soon found both of his missing daughters, harshly grabbing hold of one of their arms in each of his hands and pulling them roughly back to the palace, although he was gentle enough not to hurt them. Once back there he tried his hardest to let go of his anger and remember his queen and how she would do as both Summer and Winter do, before speaking to his three daughters as a calmly as possible.

"Pack some things, we are going to visit the Shadow Lands" spoke Kane before releasing them so they could carry out the order he had given each of them, Winter and Summer appeared to be excited about their little trip, where as Autumn as normal was annoyed about anything that wasn't to do with her. Both Summer and Winter knew they shouldn't think of their sister as a stuck up cow but that was how she acted. Like she was better than everyone else because she was the next queen and she always made it her personal mission to make both of them suffer and feel as inferior to her as possible and in front of as many people as possible, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by their father. "You messenger boy" shouted Kane, frightening the young boy to the point he was quite literally shaking. He knew it was bad to receive the attention of two member of the royal family, one was the future queen and the other was the man giving him the attention at that moment. The king. "Go to the Shadow Lands and hand deliver this to their king, only give it to their king. If you give it to anyone else then don't bother returning" spoke Kane making his voice project and his demands clear.

The young boy left as quickly as he could, finding his horse and riding our without hesitation not wishing to be in the king's bad books or on the receiving end of his temper. But he was also thankful for being able to leave the city for a while. He made extra care to stick to the road and knew it would be at least a three week ride, just as he made sure to follow the signs which had the sign of the Shadow Lands on it. Kane soon went back to his own chambers, beginning to pack some of his own things and thinking about his daughters. He knew Autumn treated her younger sisters horribly, just as he knew Summer would be better off in one of the more peaceful kingdoms, hence he began to make plans for his youngest child and now began to hope his older brother was indeed the king of the Shadow Lands so Summer could live in peace with her uncle instead of in fear as she now did.


	3. Change of Fates

The following day when the sun was at its highest King Kane and his three daughters were starting out on their tree week long journey to the Shadow Lands, the driver of the coach and the mini army with them were praying to anyone who would listen to protect them throughout their long and tiring journey. Especially since they would be going through parts of the forest that were covered with a blanket of thick fog. Prince Jack had also accompanied the royal family on the journey, wanting to protect his wife and his place as the next king, but he was also a war hungry man, one who would leap at any given chance at being in war again, even if he himself had to start it. Like Kane and Autumn he was a twisted being who cared more about what he owned and the power he had than the well being of others around him. That was the main reason why Kane had agreed to the marriage proposal in the first place, that and to make his oldest daughter happy.

When the coach began to slow, King Kane wasn't all that please. Neither was Princess Autumn for that matter, both father and daughter stuck their heads out the opposite sides of the coach. All while Summer and Winter imagined what the lands they were off to visit would be like, they were hoping their ruler was much more kinder and fairer than their father. Just as they hoped the people who called the Shadow Lands home were treated so much better. Both had heard stories of the kingdom, how it offered people who lived there their freedom and treated them all as equals rather than slaves, it was a place both of them had often dreamed of visiting along with the Bright-Blade Territories.

"Why are we slowing down?" shouted Kane glaring at the drive from where he was balancing out of the window. From the way he was acting you would never guess he was a king, just like most would never guess Autumn was the princess and heir to the throne. Neither of them acted like they were royal nor did they deserve to be called as such. It was well known Kane was lost without his queen and had been searching for revenge ever since losing her, the only thing that showed Kane was still the same king was the love he had for his daughters, he would do anything to make sure they were safe and happy. Most had once thought Kane's older brother Mark would have been the next king of Credence and would have probably preferred he had become king but when Mark was presumed dead and Kane became King he forbid anyone from talking about the missing prince or about magic in general.

"The Bandits are blocking the road my lord" spoke Corey Graves, he had only been with the royal family for a few months and already hated the next queen and had a disliking for the king. He got along fine with Summer and Winter, as they were kind to him and gave their condolences when his father the former coach driver died of an illness he had contracted while driving Princess Autumn and Prince Jack somewhere. While working for the royal family, Corey had found out a lot about the missing queen and a request she had made before she died so many years before hand, something he didn't share with the princesses out of fear King Kane would do something horrifying to him. He often wondered what happened to three of the knights he had become friends with and their close lady friend. Lords Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn and Finn Balor and the lady Bayley. All had disappeared in the night with the last people to have seen them being Princess Autumn and her fowl husband Jack.

"Move them! By any means necessary" demanded Autumn in reply, showing the traits that were similar to her father and showing she was going to be a much more cruel ruler than he was. When both of them got back in the carriage properly, Kane gave Autumn a stern look almost as if he was warning her not to make a habit of her actions, something that actually surprised both Winter and Summer as they had expected the opposite. For the first time in a long time Kane was showing his more tougher side on Autumn and his kinder more loving side to his youngest two girls. Both of the girls had been told the many reasons why they were going to the Shadow Lands, the main reasons being so Kane could fulfil the last wish his late wife had for the youngest daughter and so he could see if his supposedly dead older brother truly was the king of the lands. Prince Jack on the other hand was going there to see if the mysterious kingdom was worth starting a war over.

Everyone of them travelling to the Shadow Lands from Credence were aware the journey would take three weeks and they would either have to camp in the thick woods or be staying at the near by homes of people kind enough to let them stay or in local inns as they went. Hence why Kane had ordered for them to leave early since they had to go through the thickest parts of the forest in order to get to the river they could follow to the Shadow Lands. The forest was a funny place, the two kingdoms that were supposed to be have kind and fair leaders were the other side of the thickest part of the forest to the three that had cruel and unfair leaders. Most found it ironic as they thought the forest was making a little barrier. Each of them were also aware of the bandits to call the forest home although they were unaware some had gone on their own little journeys. Kane was also well aware of the possibility of the bandits attacking since they were technically intruding in their land and homes.

Elsewhere Sheamus Bright-Blades King was planning the annual celebration for the people who lived within the boarders, to celebrate the eighth anniversary since he became king and started to make the territories a better place for everyone who chose to call the lands home both old and new. He did a celebration like this every year, inviting everyone to the castle for a ball and large party with a feast, as normal slaves didn't exist those who volunteered were well paid for the services, every year he threw the celebration he had hoped he would find the special lass who would become his loving wife and queen. He like many others who asked for Paige's help trusted her words and kindness, she enjoyed helping them and expecting nothing in return.

Paige had told Sheamus he would meet his future queen at this years celebration, she would have stunning emerald green eyes and fiery hair. Just as she would be skilled with a bow. It often made Sheamus wonder what her personality would be like and whether they would be constantly arguing like some of the lords and ladies who had married years before hand. He knew some of the fine men had married the lady of some land and had yet to be given the title or Sir or Lord like they had been lead to believe by those around them. Sheamus had arranged everything from transportation for those who were on the edges of the territories, to the decorations which he had made sure he would hang himself so he felt a little more proud of the work he had put in and how it looked when it was finished. There were tables and seating around the edges of the throne room, an an area for people to dance, another area for food and drinks and of course the area of the musicians without being disturbed. Sheamus had thought everything through even to the point where he wouldn't sit on his throne instead he would let the children sit there making them feel like they were the kings and queens. He would be with everyone else instead, socialising with them and being the king he had once promised to be.

He enjoyed throwing these celebrations for his people and socialising with them, he like to get to know each of them and know about the things they needed so he could provide them and become a better king. If he could he would throw a celebration for everyone's birthday just to make their territories a little better and spread the happiness. He was already a kind king, for those who died whether from natural causes such as illness and age or even if they were part of his army and fallen in battle, he would attended their funerals and show his respect and gratitude for what they had done during their lives, no matter how big or small it was. He would always give his condolences to the families and even offered his help should they ever need it. He was the king everyone loved and respected because he loved and respected each and everyone that lived on his lands.

In the Shadow Lands, King Mark had received the letter from the messenger boy Kane had sent almost three weeks before hand. Mark paid the young boy who seemed surprised and offered him food and a place to stay while he recuperated. As Mark read over the letter, dread and uncertainty began to twist in the pit of his stomach, his brother had assumed him dead years ago, that was also the way he wanted it to stay, but he also knew he could not turn away a visiting king. No matter how much he wanted to and especially that particular king, his brother who had ordered his death while their father was still on the throne. It it wasn't for one of the soldiers of the realm he now ruled over doing their patrol then he would have perished a long time ago. Mark continued to read over the small letter, knowing his fear of Kane discovering the truth was going to come true much like his fear of not being able to protect his children. He knew he had to inform both of his sons and daughter of what was to come and who this king actually was. He was glad he didn't have any slaves as he knew for sure his brother would treat them in an ill manner, he also made a mental not to inform the three lords and lady from Credence of what was to come. It would only be fair on his part since he had promised to protect everyone in his land.

"Father, are you alright?" came the soft voice of Paige, she appeared to be worried for her only surviving parents, it was clear to hear in her voice. It startled Mark at first as he hadn't heard her knocking on the door or even enter the room in which he was sitting in looking over the letter. When he finally turned to look at her, he noticed Konnor and Viktor were also there although Paige was the only one to have spoken. It always amused him how the pair were always at their sister's side, they were her older brothers yet they were also the best choice to be her guards as they loved her and accepted that she was the next ruler.

"I'm fine Paige, although I am to warn you my younger brother Kane, the king of Credence is on his way here with his three daughters and son in law. I can't tell you what he would be like, its been a long time since I last seen him, even that was on bad terms. Please may one of you inform the four we offered sanctuary to, the ones who came from his kingdom" informed Mark as well as requesting one of them to inform the four that appeared just over a year ago looking tired and hungry from their journey through the forest. They had chosen not to join the bandits which surprised Paige and Viktor greatly as most who left one of the three kingdoms joined the bandits for the safety in numbers.

Both Viktor and Paige bowed before leaving, both of them aware of their uncle Kane and also what he had ordered to be done to their father, oddly if it wasn't for that event their father would have never met their mother. Paige went to find Bayley who she had become close friends with since she arrived, where as Viktor went to find the three men who came with her, all of whom had joined the army. Konnor on the other hand stayed wit his father, feeling as if it was his duty as the oldest of the three to be there for his father. Mark showed Konnor the letter which he had received from the messenger boy, something Konnor carefully read over

 _ **Dear Royal Family of the Shadow Lands,**_

 _ **I apologise for the short notice but by nightfall a few days after you receive this letter I will be arriving in your kingdom with my three beautiful daughters Autumn, Winter and Summer. As well as my son in law Jack. We wish to visit your kingdom, it has been recommended several times and we have yet to visit since I become king so many years ago.**_

 _ **I wish to see if something I was told by King Paul of Eprea Empire respectively is indeed true or just one of his tricks. He has recently informed me that my late brother is actually alive and the ruling king of your realm. I would like to confirm this and also to talk to you about something regarding my youngest daughter Princess Summer.**_

 _ **With regards King Kane of Credence Kingdom.**_

Back with Viktor he had found the three lords in which he had been looking for, as normal a gentle expression on his features so not to worry them despite the situation at hand. He knew it was pointless as they were going to be worried and fearful of what was to come when they found out what he was going to tell them. As normal they were caring for their horses, brushing them, topping up their food and cleaning out their stables while also giving them the odd apple or carrot, even Viktor was guilty of giving his horse a treat when he thought no one was looking.

"May I speak with the three of you for a moment?" politely asked Viktor, he would always ask before actually speaking with them just in case they were doing something else a little more important or it wasn't the right time for them. In which case he would switch places with his younger sister who would get them to understand the urgency of the matter at hand in as little words as possible. When the three men nodded and turned to him with smiles on their lips he let out a sigh of relief before remembering why he was there in the first place. "My father has asked that you be warned, King Kane of Credence and his three daughters as well as son in law are due to arrive by nightfall tomorrow. He received a letter moments ago" finally explained the crowned prince allowing a few moment for the information to sink in as well as the danger of the incoming situation.

"Thank you for warning us, we'll be sure to be out the way for the time they are here and we wish you luck especially King Mark" replied Lord Finn, that was the last thing he was expecting and was absolutely sure it was also the last thing both Kevin and Sami were expecting to happen. How were they going to stay hidden from Kane, Autumn and Jack when they were sure their was a bounty out on their heads. It worried them more to think that Bayley was unaware but then again she had become close friends with Paige so she would probably inform her of what was happening and a way to keep hidden for the duration the visiting family are there. Paige had indeed told Bayley that her former royal family were coming and when they would be arriving. She had also informed her of a placed Konnor had set up for situations like this. It was a cottage big enough to fit the four of them comfortably with plenty of food and water to last them a couple of months if need be. There was a stable for the horses and the market was near by if they needed anything. There was also a well just outside the door for fresh water. The small group of four were thankful to Konnor for coming up for the idea of a safe house for them and thanked Paige for informing them of it.

In Helmsley, their king was still furious about the denied marriage proposal despite the fact it had been weeks since then. How could King Mark turn down his offer? Surely there was someone else who could become queen rather than Princess Paige? What about her brothers surely they were eligible to become the next king? Both King Hunter and Queen Stephanie were aware of Paige's magic hence why they wanted to make a union and marry her to their only son Andy in the first place. Was there another reason for King Mark's refusal? Many questions were running through Hunter's head as he and Stephanie tried to work out why the king of the Shadow Lands had turned them down. Was Princess Paige already married? Did she bare a child out of wedlock? It wasn't long before Andy joined his parents wondering what they were up to. He knew how they could react when someone denied them something.

"What are you thinking father?" asked Andy knowing he was probably going to regret asking such a thing. He normally did and still never learnt from asking such a daft question. He also knew his parents would get what they wanted one way or another, honestly or dishonestly. He knew what his parents wanted right now was a union between their own kingdom and the Shadow Lands through marriage. Princess Paige's marriage to yours truly Andy. When Hunter turned to face his son he had he same look he wore when he made an alliance with Eprea and when he watched Stephanie banish her older brother for the things he had done to her. He had watched her banish an entire family once. The young and the elderly with them. That was what happened to his childhood friend AJ, which ended up as her becoming one of the bandits. Andy could remember wanting to marry the darked girl once and make her his queen. He had pleaded with his parents not to banish her but it did little to help. She was banished along with the rest of her family, leaving him to wonder what happened to her.

"Jamie, Joey" called Stephanie, almost answering the question her son had asked by calling for two of the most trusted soldiers. One way or another she was going to ensure the union between the two and she had already come up with a mental plan on how to do it. Once the duo she had called for arrived and bowed to the three members of the royal family alike, they waited for their orders. All while Andy watched and hoped his parents wouldn't do anything stupid but knew deep down they would. "Go to the Shadow Lands and bring their Princess here. She will marry Andy. King Mark wouldn't wage war on his own blood, especially not his precious daughter. Do it my any means necessary, just make sure she is alive when you get her back here" order Stephanie, Andy looked at his mother with utter disappointment and frustration, he didn't see what the big deal was. Just as he wondered when his mother had fallen so far especially now she was ordering an innocent girl to be kidnapped.

Andy left the throne room making sure to slam the doors behind him to make it clear he was angry. As he stormed down the halls he remembered AJ, how he had gotten so close to her and how much he loved her, even how he was going to ask her to marry him only to have her ripped her away on the day he was going to propose by none other than his own parents. No matter how hard he tried to forget her, he would always see her smiling face when he was sad and wondered what happened to her, whether she was still alive or had perished in the forest or even if she still remembered him. She could have found someone else for all he knew. He like to imagine she was alive, living in one of the other kingdoms, married with her own children and living her dreams. He missed her even through it had been years since she was forced to leave.

"What's up?" happily asked Jake, bringing Andy back to the reality around him. Andy soon looked to his close friends with a sad smile, he didn't recognise his own parents any more, plus he missed AJ and worried for the princess who was now in the firing line. Jake knew something was wrong as did Jeremy, Christian and Ashley. The five of them were like brothers, ever since Andy had befriended them that day in the market, they had stuck together and supported each other, at one point the towns people had named them The Warriors Five, just because they were always there for each other when they needed it most. The five had more or less become a symbol of brotherhood and great warriors over the years.

"My mother sent Jamie and Joey to kidnap Shadow Lands Princess. She gave them permission to do it by any means necessary as long as she's alive when they get back here. She and dad want me to marry her to create a union between the two kingdoms" replied Andy seeing the way his friends looked at him, they knew he didn't want to marry for some political reason and gestured for him to continue knowing they would follow him through anything even if that meant certain punishment or death. "We have to stop them, even if that means freeing her and allowing her to return home. As long as they don't get her back here. We just have to make sure she is unharmed. You know with the Dark Sorceress and all coming from her realm" added Andy making the objective clear to them and all but asking for their help. Andy had guessed Paige didn't want to marry him either, if the look on her features was anything to go by when she figured it out. It was obvious that like him she didn't wish to marry for some political reason or to created peace between two kingdoms.

There was something about her that intrigued him, she had a sense of mystery about her, something other women didn't have. Yet to him she wasn't the woman for him, he only wanted to marry AJ, where as he was fairly sure there was someone else King Mark had in mind for Paige. Plus her brothers were rather protective of her. As night began to fall, things had been set in motion that would intertwine the fates of some and change the fates of others and the direction in which the five kingdoms were going. King Kane and his family were about to arrive in the Shadow Lands, Joey and Jamie had set out on their mission where as the warriors five would follow them in the dead of the night. King Paul was about to receive something enraging news about one of his twin daughters and about his most trusted warrior. The celebration ball King Sheamus had thrown was about to begin as the guests began to arrive and the music started to play. As for King Mark and the Shadow Lands they knew a storm of sorts was coming. They knew something that hadn't been brought to their lands for over five centuries would threaten their peaceful existence. Anger, Hatred and War. It was time for King Mark to face his younger brother and his past, whether he wanted to or not. Even the seven bandits heading for the Shadow Lands were on a collision course with one of the more unexpected people but one who would effect each of them in different ways, one more than the rest.


	4. Unwilling Adventure

King Kane and his family had arrived at the time they had originally estimated they would. Summer and Winter amazed by what they seen upon entering the boarders to the kingdom. How there were small farms scattered here and there, smooth dirt track roads with signs so people knew where they were going. As the drew near to the capitol they noticed torches lighting the way every so often, as well as paths been put in place so residence or those walking could stay safe and not run the risk of being hit by a passing horse pulling along a carriage. When they did finally arrive at the capitol, the smooth dirt roads turned into stone cobbled ones, the sound of the horses shoes clanking against the stone giving it away someone was approaching. It wasn't long before they could see the palace and all its beautiful pieces of detail. The dark wooden doors with black iron decorations, the rectangular windows filled with plain or stain glass. The guards clad in the black armour of the kingdom they served waiting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the main entrance. At the top of which stood the four members of the royal family.

Kane was the first to exit the carriage he had been riding in for weeks, feeling relived he could finally stretch his legs, Autumn followed behind smiling to her husband when he offered her his hand, although she knew it was only for show. Summer and Winter following suite, noticing one of the black clad soldiers had come and offered their help to which both girls accepted and thanked the soldier. Kane had also noticed his older brother was indeed the ruling king, something he had mixed feelings about, he was thankful in away as it meant one of his biggest regrets hadn't been successful and his youngest daughter would be safe there but he also felt uneasy about it as it meant the rival king in Paul of Eprea was telling him the truth and someone he trusted may have lied to him so many years ago.

Mark soon made his way down to their guests, welcoming his younger brother to his kingdom and ecstatic to finally meet his three nieces although he was unsure about the oldest of the three, just as he could tell she wasn't all that pleased by the massive differences between the two kingdoms. Mark wasted little time in introducing his own three children before leading the visiting royal family into the castle, allowing some of the knights to show them to their rooms, already hearing Autumn's complaining about not seeing a single servant around to help her with her things. He also invited Kane to the throne room so they could make the arrangements for Princess Summer.

As order Joey and Jamie left Helmsley at sunset the day they were given the orders, the duo had spent the afternoon before hand making sure they had everything they needed from food and water, camping equipment, rope and coins so they could get things if they needed to. They had also began their planning and scheming of how they were going to finish their mission, they knew it would be a challenge to infiltrate the palace, find the princess and get back out with their valuable hostage unnoticed. Surely the Dark Sorceress would be watching over the royal family of her homeland and stop the pair of them before they attempted to go through with their orders. Unless of course she didn't exist, something Joey in particular found rather hard to believed as he truly believed the powerful sorceress was real or at least based on a real person. Prince Andy and his four companions had left in the dead of the night the same night, having packed all the things they would be needing for their journey to the other side of the country in the hours before. The five had hoped they would be back before normal trips to the outskirts of the kingdom were up, either that they would have a lot of explaining to do. All five were sure if Jamie and Joey had travelled by boat they would be their much faster than anticipated thrust trusted they would be able to catch them during their ride home through the forest.

Two and a half weeks later seen Jamie and Joey dismounting from the boat they had been stuck on for weeks, both finding happiness on having their feet back on dry land as their horses also seem to enjoy the firmness of the soil beneath their hooves. Jamie having noticed the black clad soldiers here and there doing patrols some carrying flags of the kingdom while others helped the residents and visitors with their troubles. It was nightfall by the time they finally reached the palace, their horses making their journey difficult, both noticed more of the black clad soldiers this time walking around in pairs. Some were patrolling the perimeter of the castle while others were walking the vast amount of halls of the palace, that once again making their task just a little harder as it appeared the royal family were expecting some sort of attack or attempted one. It was only now did Jamie attempt to put his many schemes into proper plans he hoped would work without them getting caught.

"Hopefully we can knock two of the guards out and hijack their armour. Then we can sneak around the palace unnoticed so we can find Princess Paige, before anyone notices we're here and alerts the other members of the royal family" whispered Jamie, out of the two he was normally the one to come up with plans, most of them ended badly for the pair of them, some ending in injury others ending in them being imprisoned. Once he turned his attention back to Joey he was slightly surprised to see he was already wearing the black armour the other guards wore, he looked at his partner in confusion on where he had gotten it from and also curiosity on whether Joey had actually listened to or heard a signal word he had spoken. Joey soon pointed over to the dark wooden door near the stairs they were opposite too, the same Gothic iron decorations as the main palace door, another guard just exiting with freshly sharpened spears.

Elsewhere in the palace Paige was in her room looking out one of her windows, the one to over look the vast forest. She patiently waited for Hope to start circling the place the lost bandits had made camp. Her father having relived her of her princess duties an hour or so before hand, he always told her she had other commitments to the bands to uphold, he knew they were lost and were relying on her protection during the night when they rested. Paige had been looking out the window for around five minutes maybe ten before Hope finally appeared in the clear night sky, giving her the position of the bandit camp. A small smile spreading across her now pale lips as she stepped closer to the window to resting her arms on the ledge.

"Remember the days, of harmony. Lay your head down, upon me. Hold my hand, I dream again. War is near, it calls into this fray. I'll think of you, my love and prey. Hold me now, this moment's ours, hold me this night" softly sang Paige, making her voice echo over the distance so those in the forest could hear her just as those in the city and in the Shadow Lands could. She knew the bandits would hear her singing, just as she knew they took it as a sign the Dark Sorceress was watching over them and protecting them from the horrors that lived within the forest with them.

With the bandit camp, they were just settling down for the night, after each finishing their small tasks. From gathering wood to keep the fire going to watering the horses and cooking something to eat. AJ and Galina had taken it upon themselves to set out each of the blankets around the fire so everyone could stay warm during the unusually cold night. The boys were all sitting around the second fire talking about random things, more about how they had been going in circles for near enough a month due to going off the normal path. Seth being the one to stare aimlessly into the red and orange flickering flames like they would answer the nagging questions that invaded his thoughts or would give any of the answers during their silent moments.

"Seth? You okay buddy?" questioned Roman seeing the younger man wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at hand, instead he was staring off into the flames like he had gone into his own little bubble. Upon hearing someone say his name Seth blinked a few times before shaking his head and looking over to who he thought had said his name in the first place, still confused on what was actually said to him or what the others had been on about before he had zoned out. "I asked if you were okay? You seem a little distracted" added Roman by now the other members of the group had turned their attention to the duo curious as to what was going on. Seth looked around before nodding a small smile coming to his lips as his thoughts returned to his reoccurring dream.

"I was just thinking of the dream that has been repeating itself four the last month or so" replied Seth seeing the curious looks he received from his companions and friends. Their looks was asking him to tell them more, he could only smile a little more as he looked up when he heard the black raven above them chirping, almost like it was willing him to tell others about the reoccurring dream. "In the dream, I'm here in the forest alone, I'm looking around for you guys and calling your names when a girl with raven hair and porcelain skin suddenly appears, she fades through the trees like they say the wood nymphs do. A raven similar to the one that follows us is there, the girl who's wear a blueish green dress with what looks to be a feather collar and hand made gloves, sees the raven and holds out a hand to it. The raven goes to her like it knows and trusts her. She looks at me afterwards and smiles like she knew I was there the whole time watching her, then she puts a finger to her lips like she is telling me to keep her being there a secret, when she asks me my name I tell her and she smiles again before replying she's the raven queen" continued Seth explaining his dream as best he could, he could see the intrigued looks he got in response. How each of them were curious on why only he had these almost peaceful dreams where as most of the others had nightmares of the creatures they shared the forest with.

Not long after they settled down the night, the song of the sorceress helping them to drift in a soft slumber. Helping them to rest for when they continued their journey the following day. Each of them unaware of the shadowy figure who watched them from the mists of the forest. He was there to give them the supplies to finish their journey and to show them the way. The man dressed in a long leather jacket the bottom of which swept across the forest floor, he wore a black hat the shadow of which covered most of his face and concealed his identity, a small smile coming to his ageing features upon seeing the two toned boy, the memory of years prior coming back to him as it dawned on him who the boy would one day become. He soon disappeared into the shadows in which he originated from, at peace and knowing what was to come.

Back at the Shadow Lands Palace, Jamie and Joey had found their way in and had so far gone unnoticed even when they had been questioned by several of the staff members walking the corridors to get to their destination. They had spent over an hour looking for the Princess's chambers, they knew she like most royal chambers would have a double door entrance no doubt with the same black iron decoration spread around the large palace. They were currently on the second floor of the building, having already searched the rooms on the first floor and quickly realising they were the guest quarters. Their suspicions were further proven when they come across Autumn complaining to her husband about not being given the leaving feast she expected although she was at least happy to learn her little sister in Summer would most likely be staying in the realm.

"I wasn't informed of any new guards, who are you two?" asked a voice behind the pair when they had quickly bolted in a room upon seeing Prince Konnor coming towards them. The two turned around slowly upon hearing the voice only to be met with the younger of the two princes, dressed in black leather pants and a loose fitting cream shirt. His feet were bare since he had retreated to his own chambers for the night much like he did every other night. It wasn't long before he stood from the chair he had previously been occupying an uneasy expression painted on his features as he became suspicious of the due who had entered his room without knocking or without consent.

"We're replacements for Princess Paige's guards" quickly replied Jamie hoping it would be enough to sway the younger prince, just as he hoped the one he assumed to be Viktor would allow the pair on their way. Viktor only studied the pair of them for a few minutes, noticing their swords were missing as was the warning horn each guard carried, he soon nodded and acted as if he accepted their excuse but he knew it to be a lie as he had walked past Paige's room minutes before entering his own and had spoken to both Aleister and Adam as he normally did when passing by. He watched as both men attempted to leave, only ending up coming further into the room when Konnor scared them. He too was just as curious and noticed when they tried to hide from him just a few minutes prior. His facial expression and body language making what he was thinking clear to all three in the room but more to the two men he didn't recognise.

"They say they're replacements for Aleister and Adam" spoke Viktor with a very sceptical tone in his voice. "Its funny I could have sworn I seen them before coming here still outside of Paige's room, even spoke to them" continued the younger of the two princes, making it known to the two unknown soldiers he was well aware the duo had lied to him and how both princes knew they were likely to be intruders after something. The two princes soon turned their attention back to the two guards only to see they had disappeared, both of them quickly exited Viktor's chambers to see if they could spot the out of place duo.

"They can't have gotten far" spoke Konnor the worry and anger ringing in his voice, but as normal in situations like this he had a plan in mind and one he knew Viktor would be just as willing to help with. "You go left, I'll go right. Whomever comes across them first get to kick their arses and throw them in the dungeons for the night" added the older prince before running off down the corridor, the fear and worry beginning to bubble up. Viktor soon went to his father's chambers to inform him of the intruders, he knew Konnor would get to their sister's chambers first and would thrust find out if the two who were disguised as guards had gotten what they were after. Upon reaching the doors to his father's chambers he knocked a few times and listened for his father to give him permission to enter.

"Father, there are two intruders, they're disguised as guards. They ran when Konnor and myself seen through their lies. Konnor is going to Paige's suite now since they said they were her replacement guards" explained Viktor seeing his father had just returned from giving the Bandits his sister watched over the supplies they need to make it to the kingdom. Mark's confusion on why his youngest son was there soon turned to anger and worry, the king soon stood and quickly made his way to the north east window signalling for the alarms to be raised in the form of the bells being rung.

In Bright-Blade, King Sheamus had met and welcomed each of his guests, but one lass from the one of the outskirting towns had caught his attention more than the others. She had come with the farming family she worked for. Wearing a beautiful green dress that appeared to be hand made, the colour of which made her eyes seem even more stunning and her hair even more fiery. She was constantly being followed by one of the members of the family she came with, the boy acted as if he owned the place and was rude to all three girls who attended the ball with his family. To which two of the many guards had asked him to be more polite and respectful. Sheamus had felt the overwhelming feeling to protect their fiery haired woman despite only meeting her an hour or so before. He soon left the ballroom filled with laughter and music asking one of his guards to escort the Roode Family to one of the more private rooms off the main hall.

"My lady, what is your name?" asked Sheamus when the family of three and the three girls whom he assumed worked on the Roode family farm arrived in the room. The red haired beauty looked around when he asked her assuming he was talking to someone behind her. She quickly realised no one was there and worked out the king was indeed speaking to her. His gaze set on her as he waited for her to respond, the Roode family also waiting for her to reply back, she soon looked at the king stood before her, suddenly feeling nervous as she curtseyed and tried to find the words to answer his sudden question.

"Becky Lynch, Your Majesty" replied the beautiful red head, finding it difficult to look at the king directly, wonder began to enter her mind as to why he wanted to know her name, just as she was curious to know why he had requested all of them there. She could see Charlotte and Lana both appeared to be just as curious as they stood behind Bobby. Bobby too had wonder on what was going on even voicing his thoughts, his questions however were not answered instead his parent's told him to be quiet and show respect to their king. As he could easily punish them or even banish them as his father King Martin would have done without a second thought, although it was unlikely Sheamus would do anything like that as he had taken after his mother much more than his father. Like his mother Queen Sarah he loved and respected the people and would only give out extreme punishment when the time called for it.

"Well Becky, you and your friends Charlotte and Lana will have a permanent home here in the palace. I have seen the way Bobby has treated the three of you and the law does stated those who mistreat a lady will spend the night in the dungeons. Three night he will spend there one for each of you." responded Sheamus seeing the shock to appear in the eyes of all three women. Becky's green eyes lit upon as shock appeared on her pale features at the words he had spoken. He was willing to take all three of them away from the hell they had each been living and allow them to live with him in the castle as his wards. Bobby looked rather angry and was about to do something when his father gave him a stern look, he knew his son's actions would eventually lead to someone intervening but never once expected the king to be the one to help the girls. Sheamus signalled for someone to which two men appeared one with chains to which they handcuffed Bobby and lead him to the dungeons without question. Where as Dolph took the three girls and showed them to their chambers. "I will send three young men tomorrow morning to help you with the farm. Your son will be returned to you when the three days are up" spoke Sheamus before allowing the parents of the family to return to the ball shortly afterwards at least satisfied he could help three in need

Once the celebration ended, Sheamus wished all of them a goodbye individually a smile on his lips as she did so. He then spent most of the night talking to the three girls he had offered sanctuary to, he wanted to get to know them more so they would feel more comfortable around the castle they were to now call home. The four spoke about everything from the future of the kingdom to their likes and dislikes. The king was certain the fiery haired woman was the one Paige had told him would appear, the future queen. Just as he knew Becky was reluctant to tell him something, he didn't want to push her to tell him nor did he wish to make either of the three girls uncomfortable. After a while the three girls retired to their own chambers, still a little overwhelmed by the general size of their rooms, each room was near enough the size of the small cottage they had lived in while working on the Roode Farm. Each one of the room were decorated with different garlands and flowers, a queen sized bed also in every room with an opaque fabric tied to each of the posts and draped over the top. The girls had been informed the wardrobe they each had were stock with some of his mother's older dresses but they were free to choose their own the following day.

Sheamus to retired to his chambers just down the hall from the rooms the three girls occupied. Also having similar furniture, accept he had a walking wardrobe and a small book shelf with some of the books he enjoyed reading as a child lined up neatly. Like the girls he had a view of the territories he ruled over and of the majestic forest that separated each of the kingdoms, he could also see the quiet following river that separated his own kingdom from that of the Shadow Lands. He was sure to send a guard to stand outside each of the girls rooms, making sure they had the protection they needed to sleep soundly, Sheamus soon closed the windows and blew out the candles before settling down for the night unaware of the news he would be receiving when morning came.

Prince Andy and the remaining Warriors Five never found Jamie and Joey before they were able to flee from the Shadow Lands with the Princess. The five had almost made it to the mysterious kingdom when they received work from a traveller the princess had been taken during the night. The five were sure Andy's parents would be beginning to realise they weren't on the trip he had said they were going on, especially when they seen the normal soldiers who would accompany them doing their normal duties around the castle grounds. The small group of five had just stopped to make rest for the time being and water their horses, attempting to make plans on how they were going to find Jamie and Joey as well as what they were going to do when they did finally find the duo and the princess they had kidnapped. They heard horses heading their way, each hoping it was the two they were looking for but were shot down when they seen a group of what looked to be seven people tiredly walking past, each leading a horse. Two women on the horses, the group chattering amongst themselves and unaware of the small group of five even being there. Jeremy soon tapped Andy gently and pointed south west of their location, there not more than just a few feet in front of them and the other side of some thick trees and bushes were Jamie and Joey.

Both men were dismounting from their horses and started to set up camp since they had been travelling through the night to get as far from the Shadow Lands as possible. Over one of the horses was a young lady with raven hair, her hands bound and dangling over her head. When the group got closer they noticed she was still in her night gown, the gown had been torn at the bottom with dirt and what looked to be dried blood sticking to her legs as was the torn pieces of her gown. Jamie had gone over to the horse she was over and roughly pulled her down, causing a pained expression to appear on her features. Andy recognised her immediately, gasping at how terrible she looked. He began to silently question what the duo had done to her as he confirmed to his friends, the raven haired girl was indeed the Princess of the Shadow Lands. The five could also faintly hear the duo arguing.

"Let her go" spoke Andy making his presences known to the three of them. Paige looked around to see who had come to her rescue only for the uncertainty to take over again when she seen it was the Prince of the kingdom her kidnappers came from. She recognised him from the meeting their father's had weeks before hand where King Hunter had proposed her marriage to the prince standing before her, although she didn't recognise the four with him. She didn't know what to think, was he there to personally escort her back or was he there for another reason entirely. "I said let her go" repeated the Prince of Helmsley noticing how neither of them made a move to do as he had commanded, it soon dawned on him his mother would have expected him to do something like this and given them permission to ignore his orders. He knew if that was the case then there wasn't much he could do to help her. While Andy attempted to get the duo to obey, one of his close friends cut the ropes that bound her and prevented her from running. He soon quietly signalled for her to run allowing her to at least attempt to find her freedom and way home.

"Err Andy" spoke Ashley waiting for at least ten minutes before informing the other three of what they had failed to noticed or at least what Andy had probably seen and said nothing to. He like the other Warriors Five hoped she had gotten far enough away, or someone else had found her. He knew she was tired and injured, so hoped someone who could help her found her before Jamie or Joey did. Ashley breathed heavily and sighed before continuing. "She's gone" he watched as Andy looked around along with the two sent to kidnap her, he also watched as Andy smiled at Christian who had released her and covered her escape. He was thankful she had taken her chance to run, just as he noticed she was just as determined to not to marry him as he was with her. Paige had ran towards the road the man who released her pointed to, shouting for help when she hoped she was far enough away. Once she made it to the dirty road she heard a horse neighing, seeing someone was getting on a horse and heading her way when she looked to where the sound had come from. A thankful smile coming to her lips as the mysterious person got closer. She used what remained on her energy to use her magic and force her two captors back. Collapsing shortly after, not being able to see who had come to her rescue.


	5. The Same Path

"Help" shouted Paige repeatedly as she headed for the dirty road, one of the prince's friends had point out to her. She had quickly found it and seeing horses in the distance knowing they hadn't long passed her. She hoped if she shouted again but a little louder they would hear and come back. At that moment she was willing to try anything as long as she got away from those who called Helmsley home. "Help me please" shouted Paige a little louder than the last time. She heard twigs snapping and leaving rustling and crunching behind her, signalling to her, her captors were catching up. She looked towards the horses on the road noticing one of them had turned around and was now heading towards her. At that she turned towards her captors and used the last of her energy to throw them backwards. By the time the mysterious rider got to her she had passed out from exhaustion.

The mysterious man on the black horse got to Paige just after she collapsed, quickly dismounting and checking on her. He had seen her go down and thought she had been hit with something but soon realised she hadn't. Upon hearing the men from Helmsley he drew the bow he had and pointed the arrow at the group of men, seeing the way they suddenly stopped and held up their hands. He soon put the bow away and carefully picked up the girl on the ground placing her gently on the horse. He soon got on behind her, keeping her stead as he commanded his steed to return to his remaining companions, oblivious to the smile the prince of Helmsley had on his lips. Once the Princess's rescuer had gotten to his travelling companions and friends, their leader Jimmy ordered them to ride a few more minutes until they were sure whomever she had been running from weren't following them, he informed them they would make camp afterwards and help the girl they had unintentionally rescued.

"Who is she?" asked Galina, as she and AJ tended to the wounds on her lower legs as well as the rope burns around her wrists. They also tried to tend to the scratches on her face and on her palms from the bushes she had ran through. They had noticed she was still in her night gown, which had been ripped at the bottom, just as they noticed the necklace around her neck styled as a chocker. It was made of silver, they figured she must be someone of importance, if the men after her wouldn't give up until they had gone off into the trees. AJ noticed as the raven haired girl began to flinch under their touch and shiver slightly from the cold. Dean soon passed a blanket to AJ and watched as she carefully wrapped it around their newest edition. He also watched as Galina moved the girl's hair from her face revealing her beauty and pale features. Seth stood from the spot he was watching from, questions running through his head upon recognising her. He began to question if his reoccurring dreams were a vision of something or an omen of her coming to them. Just as he was curious if she would recognise him or if she even had the same dreams. Punk and Jimmy both noticed Seth's reaction where as Roman stayed close to the three girls, almost like he was giving them protection and security he thought they needed.

"That's the girl from my dreams" spoke Seth almost like he was in a trance or state of shock. It was clear to those around him he was finding it hard to believed just as it was clear he didn't understand how the girl he had dreamt about for a month or so was there in front of them. Punk looked to the girl he had gone back for not believing this was some coincidence, the odds of finding the same person one had seen in their dreams most nights was virtually impossible. He knew Seth knew the raven haired woman as the Raven Queen that faded into his dreams through the forest and called for the raven that protected them. Dean and Jimmy looked to each other curiosity clouding their thoughts as they looked to Seth and wondered what was happening, or if this was all some sort of joke.

"We'll make camp here for the night. Move out at day break. She stays here" responded Jimmy looking at each of them with a no questions asked look. He wasn't sure whether to trust the mysterious girl his close friend had dreamt about, just as he knew someone would protest to his orders, especially since the girl was technically helpless at that moment. As to be expected AJ stood and walked over to him, her emotions clearly displayed on her dirt stained features, she didn't like the way he treated women, always believing them to be weak and they should be slaving away. To her some of his actions were as bad as some of them committed by Kings Paul, Hunter and Kane. When he looked down at her, he was shocked when she smacked him as hard as she could muster across the face. Using her overwhelming emotions and heart as motivation, the anger of which burning brightly in her brown eyes.

"She needs our help. She's injured and right now she's helpless. We don't know who she is but I refuse to leave her to the horrors of this forest. She maybe be able to help us in return. If you want to leave then go but I'm staying here to look after her" responded AJ almost shouting at him as her anger began to take over. She couldn't understand how her friend and leader Jimmy Jacobs could decided to leave someone injured and helpless like he was planning on doing. Jimmy was about to retaliate when Punk stood between the two, keeping to his promise of protecting her from any danger when she needed it even if it was from a friend they both trusted. Jimmy soon stood down, not wanting to get into a battle of words or a fight with his close friend, he knew if he did something out of anger then he would live to regret it and likely lose a friend in the process.

"I agree with AJ" spoke Seth from his spot the other side of the fire from their unconscious rescued damsel in distress. "We can't leave her here when she is helpless. Plus judging by the necklace and by how well kept her hair and nails are I would say she's a high lady, maybe even royalty" continued the two toned man, using his small talent to tell what position someone held, he could tell just by looking at her, there would be someone out there looking for her somewhere. "That was the Prince of Helmsley back there with the rest of the Warriors Five as well as Jamie and Joey, fairly sure they wouldn't be after her is she was like us. You know people like that ignore us" finished Seth he believed she was at least a governors daughter, judging by how well kept she was. Dean, Roman, Galina and Punk had also agreed and made it known they weren't going to leave. Jimmy angrily agreed moments later upon realising he was outnumbered and knew it was dangerous to take the tracks alone, especially when Roman was the navigator of the bunch and Dean had a sixth sense of when danger was near by. Without both he would have succumbed to the dangers of the forest years ago.

Jimmy soon stormed off somewhere in an attempt to calm down and come to terms with the changes to his small group. He didn't particularly wait another girl joining the group mainly because he believed she would slow them down, yet it didn't appear as if he had a choice, he just needed a little time to himself so he could come to terms with being outnumbered on a decision for the first time since he took leadership of the group of bandits. AJ and Galina got to setting up the beds for the night, where as Punk stood by as a guard for their little camp, Dean and Roman on the other hand went looking for firewood so they could set a fire off and keep warm in the colder nights. Seth had been charged with protecting their guest Punk had rescued. At this moment she was lying on him, both of them under the same blanket, he was attempting to use his body heat to keep her warm since she was shivering. She soon began to stir, waking up calm at first but then jumping when she heard voices and heard someone's heartbeat.

"Hey you're awake" spoke Seth sending a comforting smile her way, if only to silently say none of them were going to hurt her or were even a threat to her. "Punk over there heard you calling for help and went back to get you. You had already passed out by the time he got to you" added Seth noticing Dean and Roman were appearing from the woods, he once again smiled gently as he pointed to the man who had gone back upon hearing her calls for help. She looked around to him and to the others around the camp, soon returning her gaze to the man she had been resting on. A hint of recognition flashing across her features and sparking in her eyes. She had seen him before, his two toned hair and dark eyes appearing to be so familiar to her. Paige could only return his smile and offer another to those around the camp she found herself in. "What's your name? Other than Raven Queen" asked Seth more out of curiosity and confirming her suspicions he was the man she had seen so many time. He understood why she had freaked out a little bit when she woke up as he was pretty sure he would have done the same thing had he woken up in her position, he was also slightly amused that she hadn't attempted to run, maybe she was as curious as he was.

"Paige" responded the raven haired girl, revealing her true name. "Thank you for coming back for me" added Paige turning to face the man you had been honourable enough to rescue her despite them being complete strangers. "Well Seth judging by the way you called me Raven Queen you recognised me too?" asked Paige turning her attention back to the man she knew as Seth, she only looked at him with confirmation she did indeed recognise him as he did with her and she also had the same weird dreams as he had. "You're the one who's always standing there when I entered the forest, looking at Hope and the full moon" finished Paige adding more to confirm to Seth she was indeed the same person he had only met in his dreams, something that appeared to be a surprise to both of them. Seth soon nodded his head in confirmation to what she had said and smiled although both were confused about it.

"Hope?" asked Roman confused on who this Hope was, whoever it was Seth was apparently watching them in his dreams. Paige turned to look at him before looking into the trees seeing the raven she was referring to there, she soon held out her arm in response to the words the Samoan man had spoken, a bright smile coming to her lips when the raven come to her and perched on her outstretched arm. "Hope is the Raven" spoke Roman as it dawned on him, the shock and uncertainty in his voice, he was more confused as he had heard the stories of the raven belonging to the Dark Sorceress of the kingdom they were heading to. The Shadow Lands. The others too looked confused as to why the raven of a powerful being would go to someone else from the Shadow Lands, they had yet to put the clues that lay before them together. Paige was all too aware most imagined the Sorceress as an old woman who needed a walking stick to get about, who would wear old patchy dresses and a black cloak to cover to her frail frame and thinning grey hair. Yet they had witnessed the raven go to her, a girl in her late teens with long raven locks and pale skin. She knew it brought several questions to their minds.

"That raven is supposed to belong to the Dark Sorceress" spoke Galina a questioning tone mixing with her confusion. She had heard the stories and even the prophecy that spoke of her. Just as she began to question on whether Paige had some relation to the powerful witch or if the raven just trusted her for some unknown reason. Paige smiled knowing of the stories and the prophecy that told of her coming, she could remember her mother telling her when she was younger. They were right though the raven did belong to the Sorceress, but that was her. Apparently neither of them had connected the dots to what was in front of them or they were oblivious to what was practically screaming them in the face. The only other option being they had noticed and was still working on the believing part. At that moment Jimmy reappeared or at least made his presence known since he had watched everything from a distance.

"The Raven went to her because she is the Dark Sorceress" commented Jimmy from behind the rest and being the first and apparently the only one to figure it out as well as coming to terms with what all the signs were pointing to. "Think about it, the stories say a woman with black hair and pale skin. They say the raven to protect will return to its own and no one else. She is all of them, plus judging by her night gown or what remains of it, she's from the Shadow Lands, the same place the Sorceress is supposed to hail from" explained Jimmy pointing out the raven would only go to its owner. Seth looked over to her, almost as it was slowly dawning on him, he shared dreams with one of the more powerful beings of their country. AJ and Galina looked as if they were still trying to connect everything together to come to the same answer as their friend and leader had. Dean however looked to Punk who had unwittingly saved the more powerful magic user. She was powerful yet had seemed so vulnerable at the time Punk had gone back for her. Roman on the other had let out a small nervous laugh, almost as if he was still in disbelief over whom they had helped out. Where as Punk appeared to have known the entire time but had kept it to himself, just in case she didn't want them to know.

"You're right. I am the sorceress but I mean no harm to those who mean none to me. If I wanted to do something to any of you, I would have done so by now plus I wouldn't have used my magic to protect you all these years or send Hope to follow you. I also wouldn't have convinced my father to provide you with the necessary things to complete you journey to my home kingdom" replied Paige confirming she was indeed the sorceress as well as informing them she meant no harm. After all she they had saved her even if Jimmy was reluctant to help. The raven haired teenager had yet to mention she was also the missing princess of the kingdom they were heading to. "I can guide you to the Shadow Lands safely, make sure you are rewarded for your help in my return" finished Paige, seeing no reason to fear them, after all they had done nothing but showed kindness to her despite the fact she was just some stranger to them. When she realised she was still standing in her nightgown, she used her magic to create a whirlwind of leaves around her when they settled to the ground her torn nightgown had been replaced with a floor length black corset dress with thin see through sleeves, similar in style to both Galina and AJ.

"How did you end up out here?" casually asked Punk, he was curious how such a beautiful and powerful young woman had ended up in the forest, after all he would have thought as the dark sorceress she would have her own protection or could defend herself in some way. Yet it appeared as if he had thought wrong. He was still coming to terms of who the young woman before him truly was. Just as it was a surprise to him how so many could over look the parts of the stories which described the sorceress. He knew his companions and wife were still trying to come to terms with the fact they hadn't ended up with an older woman for the sorceress instead they got Paige. Paige soon looked around to Punk a small nervous smile coming to her lips at the thought of having to remember the events of the night before, despite them being fresh in her memory.

"King Hunter and Queen Stephanie" responded Paige, saying the name of the only king in the five kingdoms to still be lucky enough to have his original queen at his side, the others having either lost theirs years before hand or had yet to find her. "Two of their mercenaries were sent to kidnap me in order to force a union of marriage between their son Prince Andy and myself. I'm useless when it comes to sword battles and only have the basic self defence knowledge. My magic is the only source of defence but even that has its limits" explained Paige, revealing why she had passed out like she had and why she appeared so defenceless and vulnerable. She soon looked around at those who had helped her noticing the confused and questioning looks. "You want to know why me and not the princess?" asked the raven haired beauty watching as each of them nodded to the question, she sighed in response, silently arguing with herself on whether or not to tell them. She knew the words she was about to utter would come as even bigger shock than the things they had already found out. "Because the princess and me are the same person" finished Paige revealing she was at the highest status for a woman in her kingdom besides being queen.

In Eprea Empire, King Paul was having a few problems of his own. One of his soldiers had given him two pieces of news, neither of which he found particularly exciting. One was about his most reliable warrior, the man known as the Beast in Carnet. The other was confirming his oldest daughter was indeed seeing someone who worked closely with his family although he knew it was one of the stable boys he had yet to work out which one. He had tried to prevent the love affair by forbidding his daughter from going near the stables unless she had an escort, just as he had forbid all the stable boys from talking to either of his girls unless someone was there with them. Unfortunately for King Paul his plan wasn't working too well. He knew Nikki loved the stable boy, just as he was well aware she had desires to marry the one she loved. He knew if he allowed it then other kingdoms such as Helmsley would see their bloodline as unpure.

"How is it Brie is able to marry who she wishes with your blessing yet you will not allow me to marry the man I love?" asked Nikki already furious with her father and to an extend her twin. She had felt betrayed by her sister who had supported their father just as she felt let down by her father again. The betrothal he had promised her when she was younger never happened despite her being excited about marrying the man she was supposed to be engaged to. Paul looked at Nikki and new she wasn't just angry at him for their current situation, the feelings of the past which she had hidden and kept to herself also making themselves known. "You said to both of us when we were growing up, people marry for love, yet you have denied me that chance twice now. First when you requested I marry Konnor instead of Viktor and now with this. Am I supposed to teach my child by being a royal she must forfeit the right to love freely?" finished Nikki accidently revealing her pregnancy to her father and sister, the only person she had told of it was the father. Brie looked to Daniel shocked to learn of her older sister being pregnant out of wedlock, where as Paul looked both saddened and shocked to hear how heartbroken she truly was over the events of the past, and to hear of her pregnancy.

"Go to your chambers" spoke King Paul his voice quiet in the large room, he watched as she left the room doing as she was told, he soon ordered the guards to find which of the stable boys was the father of his grandchild. While also thinking over something she had said and revealed when it come to the two princes of the Shadow Lands. He knew deep down Nikki was more like her mother than anyone could really see. Brie soon left the after giving her husband a certain look before giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She watched as the guards brought all the stable boys to work under the royal house into the main throne room as she left to find Nikki and to talk her about the situation she now found herself in. neither of them aware of what their father planned to do with the information in which he had just learnt.

At Bright-Blade, King Sheamus was once again talking to one of the ladies he had offered a home to. This time being Becky. He came clean with her and revealed he had been told of her coming as well as intended on her to become the queen the people near enough begged for and his wife if she was willing to accept the out of the blue request. The strong willed woman had given him the opposite reaction to what he was expecting considering he had technically just proposed to her. Instead of running out the door and out of the palace as well as the territories as he had expected, she just looked at him for a few long seconds, a small smile coming to her lips before laughing slightly more out of nerves of what she was about to confess to him. She told him about the dream she had once of a blond woman telling her about a future where she would rule along side a fiery haired king and become his queen. Sheamus knew who she spoke off just as he was aware the dream would have to have taken place over a decade ago.

A messenger from the Shadow Lands was let into the palace, to the surprise of Sheamus the messenger was the younger of the two princes. Viktor had personally volunteered to deliver the message his father had written. He bowed to King Sheamus and Becky as a sign of respect and friendship. The fiery haired king knew whatever it was Viktor was there to deliver had to be important, as the princes rarely come if it wasn't, plus the look of worry mixing with sadness and anger in Viktor's eyes gave it away something was seriously wrong and had something to do with his family. Sheamus had quickly come to the conclusion it had something to do with King Mark as he couldn't see any other reason why one of the princes would come out that far just to pass on a message.

"King Sheamus" spoke Viktor, his voice sounding broken and his eyes showing he was tired or hadn't slept. "My father asks if you could keep a close watch on your boarders for two or more men from Helmsley. My sister Princess Paige was abducted during the night from her chambers, at this moment she is still missing. My father is unable to track her whereabouts but refuses to believed the worst has happened" continued Viktor relaying the messaged from his father. He could see Sheamus's reaction, it had quickly suggested he wasn't in a good mood especially since the now missing Princess had helped him find his own happiness. He knew fate could be cruel but even he couldn't have imagined this to happen to such a loving and helpful woman. Becky looked between the two royal men wondering if she could do anything to help with the situation at hand other than offer moral support. She wasn't one to sit around and do nothing and be useless like she felt like she was doing at that moment, she wanted to help others when they were in need. She mirrored Paige's only personality in a lot of way, that being just one of them.

"Please inform your father, I will keep a close watch on the boarders. If she enters the territories then both Becky and myself will personally make sure she is returned safely back to you. I will also bring the men responsible for her disappearance so you can decide upon their punishment" replied Sheamus as he struggled to believe what had occurred the night before. He knew he had assumed wrong when it come to which member of the Shadow Lands royal family Prince Viktor had come about. His plans to take Becky and his remaining two wards to the Shadow Lands to meet the territories close friends and allies was going to have to be put on hold until the princess was returned home safely. As soon as Viktor left the palace Sheamus put a protocol in place where the soldiers who knew the princess would be on the boarder patrol in case she should ever lead her captors astray or the captors head their way with her.

Given the situation his older brother found himself dealing with King Kane had decided to return home with two of his daughters. He had made arrangements for Summer to stay in the Shadow Lands with her uncle and thrust bringing his late wife's wishes for their youngest child true although long over due. Autumn was happy to be leaving a kingdom she saw a disgusting and treated her like a normal person rather than the future queen she was, Winter on the other hand didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave her little sister behind nor did she want to leave the peace she had found in the mysterious kingdom, she had questioned herself on whether she really wanted to go home to a place where cruelty, neglect and suffering was an every thing for the people who called Credence home.

Once the family were back in the carriage, Kane waved goodbye to his youngest daughter stood next to her cousins and uncle for the first time seeing her truly smile over a decision he had made. He could see Autumn was happy about having one less sister to deal with just as it appeared she wasn't that bothered about leaving a sister behind. Kane also watched as Winter waved goodbye to her little sister, a smile on her lips as tears sparkled in her eyes even when she knew one day she would see Summer again even if it would be a few years down the line, he had made sure of it with his brother. Kane soon sat next to his middle daughter wrapping an arm around her in a comforting way almost like he was silently tell her it was for the best and Summer would finally be happy, away from Autumn's tormenting ways.

"Autumn stop laughing" spoke Kane his voice full of anger as he noticed his oldest was laughing, he knew it was because Winter was in pain over what she had to leave behind. "Summer is your youngest sister, you could at least show you cared for her instead of acting like a heartless bitch as you are now" added the King of Credence looking directly at the one he was talking to, he was beginning to think about the future of his kingdom and if his oldest was even suitable to become queen, she loved the power and seeing people suffer including her own siblings. He was beginning to wonder if Winter herself would make a better queen, even if she was yet to marry. "I think its about time I started to make some changes, starting on whether or not you Autumn are fit to rule Credence when I'm gone" finished the ageing king making it known to both his daughters what he was thinking on doing. He watched as Autumn's laughter stopped and an almost pleading look come to her features, he was well aware that was the last thing she was expecting to hear. Autumn soon looked out the window watching as the little towns and villages went by and as the trees turned from a small woods to a thick forest. Her thoughts beginning to dwell on what she could do to get her father to see she was the most able bodied out of his two remaining girls to rule when he decided to step down. Just as she knew the only likely way was to somehow start a war between the peaceful kingdom she was leaving and her home one.


	6. Home Again

It had been just over a week since Paige had woken up in the company of the bandits, as to be expected they had asked her a few questions and Seth had even taken it upon himself to teach her to defend herself using weapons, bounding with her in the process. She had proven to have a rather accurate aim when it come to using bow, the small group had continued their travel at night. More so no one would spot them in case those from Helmsley were still looking for their lost captive. Paige had done as request and told them stories of her home land, telling them of the markets selling anything from gemstones to fine fabrics even hand crafted goods and weaponry. To Galina it sounded like her dream land, just as the older woman was aware it sounded like a good place to finally settle down in now they were finally trying to find a home.

At this particular time the group of seven bandits and the Princess were just entering the Shadow Lands, the rough roads had turned into smooth dirty tracks, the farms and roads to the small villages and town clearly sign posted. The waters of the river could be heard despite it being a fair distance away. The group had even noticed their were little rest stops to feed and water horses for travellers to use as they went through the kingdom. Galina was on the back on Roman's horse, hugging him a little tighter as she smiled to herself at seeing how different the Shadow Lands were from the other kingdoms she had visited. Just as she could see the stories were true although they did an injustice when it come to the natural beauty of the mysterious kingdom. Each of them sensing peacefulness instead of the fear and uncertainty they had grown used to where as Paige directed them where to go from the back of Seth's horse. She had also noticed the relieved looks some of the residents had clearly noticing she was home unharmed.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of dream?" asked Dean looking around at the thatch topped homes and small shops, even spotting the pavements for people to walk on so they wouldn't be injured by passing horses. He even noticed how happy people were as well as how finely each of them were dressed despite being on the boarders of the kingdom. Punk smiled when he noticed each of the residents they had passed so far had smiled and waved when they seen them passing by, just as he noticed they were allowed to choose their own livelihoods rather than someone telling them what they going to do. Each of noticing how the roads began to turn to cobbled stone ones when they drew nearer to the capitol as well as seeing how the buildings didn't really change that much, although the homes were closer together.

"Look there it is. Home" spoke Paige pointing to the Gothic palace viable in the distance over Seth's shoulder. The flags were moving slightly in the night breeze, just as soldiers were around with the black clad armour on lighting the fire torches. As they drew nearer they could making out the detailing in the stained glass windows, just as they had noticed every resident had a home. They had yet to spot someone who was homeless or neglected by the ruling family. Upon reaching the steps leading to the main door to the palace they were met with several relieved looking people each with a warm smile beginning to appear on their lips. The three men who stood at the top of the stairs soon made their way down, two of them wearing the kingdom's armour like they had been out on patrol and the other older man wearing simple yet elegant clothing suggesting his high position as did the small crown he wore. Dean dismounted from his horse as did Jimmy both turning around to see the three women being helped off the horses by the men in which they had rode with. By the time they had all dismounted from the horses, the three who stood at the height of the stairs had made it to the bottom looking at each of them but their gaze resting on the figure of their family member. Just seeing she was alive and unharmed brought a true smile to each of the royal men's lips but more to see others had been kind enough to help, the older of the three soon realised they were bandits he had lost track of almost a week before hand.

"Father" whispered Paige, walking forward to hug her only remaining parent. She knew he would have worried the entire time and no doubt have done everything in his power to find her. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she had missed her father and both older brothers just as she had kind of enjoyed the little adventure she had been thrust into. "The group of bandits behind me saved me from King Hunter's and Queen Stephanie's men. I believed they should be rewarded for their help in my safe return" added Paige keeping to her end of the bargain she had made with the people who had offered her help when she was in need of it most. Mark looked over to the group who had helped his only daughter, a few questions coming to mind on whether she was the reason he was unable to track the group. He nodded all the same and motioned for the group to follow them into the palace in which he and his children had called home for so long. Once inside Paige left to change, Bayley following behind her just relieved her close friend had returned safely. Once the pair were back in the princess's chambers Bayley hugged her tightly almost as if she didn't want to let go, the terrible thoughts that had intruded her mind now fading away and her worries settled upon the return of the princess.

In the Bright-Blade Territories thing were moving along at a faster pace that normal, since Becky had accepted the marriage proposal, the pair had spent the last week arranging everything. The fiery haired future queen had asked her two closest friends in Charlotte and Lana for help. She also told them about the arranged visit to the neighbouring Shadow Lands the following week to deliver the happy news, unaware they were going to be receiving some of their own as well. Sheamus had been worried when he was informed of the future queen of The Shadow Lands disappearance, but none the less they had agreed to go to the ceremony that Paige herself had arranged before she went missing. Sheamus was all to aware all three of his wards had expressed great interest in visiting their neighbouring kingdom, they had each heard the peaceful stories of freedom and about the alliance Sheamus had made with the neighbouring king when he had taken over leadership of the territories.

At this moment Becky was looking at the different fabrics currently available for her wedding dress, with her two closest friends. Since the three girls had been with Sheamus he had gotten dresses made for each of them and made sure their time as a slave was over and would become a distant memory, he had saved each of them and made sure to treat them as respectful as possible, treating as high class women and his equals. King Sheamus looked after each of them something they had once convinced themselves would only ever happen in a dream but had now become their reality much like Becky's dream of becoming a queen was also coming true. With the help of Lana and Charlotte Becky had finally decided upon a design for her dress but was still struggling with the fabrics to use for the big day.

"My lady" came a soft voice of someone who had entered the room, when three woman looked up they were met with a smaller dark haired woman, a smile on her lips as she curtsied to the three women. "I'm Layla, the dress maker from the Shadow Lands, King Sheamus sent for me. He said you were having a little trouble deciding on a few things" spoke Layla, revealing who she was and why she was there as well as what her profession was. She knew the three ladies would ask her some question regarding how good she was to which she would happily answer. Sheamus soon entered and greeted Layla as if she was an old friend rather than a visiting dress maker. Becky stood and shook the hand of the woman her husband to be had sent for.

"Layla is the best dress maker I know. She is the personal dress maker to Princess Paige and made most of Queen Michelle's dresses before her death. She kindly agreed to come here and help you as well as Charlotte and Lana out with the dresses" continued Sheamus revealing how good Layla was at her profession, she had been chosen by Queen Michele to make some of her dresses and stayed on to help Paige out in the same manor. Layla only smiled before curtsying to the king. "She even offered to train one or both of you two ladies in the art" added Sheamus revealing Layla had made an offer for both Charlotte and Lana so they too could finally move on from their past and find something else to do where they were appreciated for their work. Both could see the surprise coming to the features of the two blond women and the smile to cross Becky's lips to see how helpful people were to others and how they were willing to do all in their power to help each of them move on as well as forget the past.

"Thank you" spoke Lana a small smile coming to her lips. "I have always wanted to be a seamstress, it would be an honour to learn from someone as talented as you" added the smaller blond woman, revealing her life long dream was to turn random pieces of fabric into something another could wear. Layla smiled in response before joining the three ladies noticing the fabrics in front of the trio were ones native only to the kingdom they were in. She also knew choosing the fabric for the wedding and bridesmaid dresses were always the toughest part. She knew the material for the wedding dress had to make the bride feel and look like a goddess, she was lucky when it come to Princess Paige's wedding dress as she had the younger woman's trust, even though it had been commissioned long before she had even though of marriage. She could remember making Lady Bayley's wedding dress, the other dark haired woman had no idea what she wanted so had asked for advice, the dress for her special day looked perfect even better Bayley still had the dress and kept it in her wardrobe as a reminder of that special day.

"These fabrics are native to the territories my lady" spoke Layla revealing the fabrics the three were currently looking at come were from the kingdom in which they had each called home. "May I suggest the three of you visiting my shop when you visit the Shadow Lands with King Sheamus. I have a wider range of fabrics from all five kingdoms there, maybe there would be something you like" continued Layla seeing a small smile appear on Becky's lips as the opportunity that had been placed before her. Charlotte soon nodded in response as did both of her close friends. Layla could see all three were still amazed at what was happening around them, one was to be wed to the king and become the ruling queen and the other two had other options around them, Charlotte having the offer of become a florist apprentice where as Lana had the opportunity to bring her seamstress dream a reality. Sheamus watched the three girls from the distance spotting one of his close friends in Rusev watching Lana closely to which he happily encouraged his friend. He hoped one day all of them would find that one special someone so they could find their happiness as he had been granted.

At Helmsley, King Hunter was trying to make an alliance with both King Kane and King Paul, he had unintentionally revealed he was behind the recent disappearance of the Shadow Land's princess, he had spoke to the remaining kings about taking war to the Shadow Lands and Bright-Blade something no other king had done in centuries, at least two for Bright-Blade and around four for The Shadow Lands. King Paul soon looked over to where his two daughters were, talking with Prince Andy and Kane's remaining girls, he knew what he was going to tell one of his girls upon returning home would ruin any chance of an alliance but would mend his daughter's slowly breaking heart and make up for what she had been through over the years, just as it would put her mind at ease when it come to her unborn child.

"Your request was denied by King Mark because only a female heir can take the throne of the Shadow Lands" spoke King Paul informing the rather angry King Hunter and Queen Stephanie of the true reason why their marriage proposal had been turned down. "Their culture is a lot different, the only way a male can take the throne is if Paige decides she doesn't want to take the throne in which case she will name her replacement" added Paul showing just how different the more peaceful kingdom was from the rest, a small smile come to his lips upon seeing the realisation dawn on both members of the royal couple of Helmsley more for the mistake they had made, although they doubted they could do anything to put it right now. King Paul once again turned his attention back to where his daughter's were, remembering something he had received from King Mark, the letter still in his pocket as a small smile coming to his lips, he knew his oldest would finally be happy again.

Winter, Autumn, Nikki, Brie, Daniel and Andy were talking about different events that had happened over the last couple of weeks. Andy telling the story of how he had helped in setting Princess Paige free, Nikki on her situation of not being allowed to marry the father of her unborn child because of his social ranking and the fact she may have to give up her child to the family of its father. Winter also spoke about having to leave her younger sister behind in the Shadow Lands, even how their father had done it to fulfil a promise he had made of seeing their daughters happy, she knew Summer would finally find her happiness just as Winter now hoped she would one day find hers. Autumn on the other hand was complaining about the prospect of not becoming queen until she proved herself worthy enough to her father.

"I'm sorry let me get this straight" spoke Andy as he looked over to Autumn, Winter and Nikki either side of him as Brie had sat down one one of the many chairs, like Nikki she was expecting her first child however she was much further along with her pregnancy and had been told she would be having a son, she was due in two months time. She had hidden her pregnancy from everyone except her husband until she become worried for the welfare of her son one morning. "You've just been parted from your youngest sister and instead of showing any ounce of being a caring older sibling your more worried about not becoming queen" added the Prince of Helmsley curious as to what sort of a heartless woman she was, he felt for her younger sisters as he was sure had he had younger siblings he would miss them when they weren't around and do all in his power to protect them.

"What? It wasn't like she was just abandoned or left in the middle of the forest to fend for herself. Although that's what she would have deserved. God she disobeyed our father's orders by feeding the homeless and helping the week like Winter does, its a wonder something like this didn't happen sooner" responded Autumn showing her true colours, as well as showing just how much she despised having younger siblings and competition to what she wanted the most, power and the throne of Credence. Winter looked to Nikki and Andy shaking her head in disbelief at the words that left her older sister's mouth. Nikki on the other hand wasted little time on walking over to the slightly older Princess, making sure to make her feelings known by slapping the other royal woman across the face, the slap echoing through the throne room all of them were located in and catching the attention of the rulers also in the room with them.

"You bitch" shouted Nikki looking right at Autumn with anger burning in her eyes as she stood there seeing the shock appear across the features of the older princess, more because someone had dared strike her. "Summer is your sister, you should be hoping she's okay in her new home and missing her. Instead you act like a spoilt brat because for once something isn't about you. You think its okay to laugh at your siblings as they suffer instead of love and help them when they need it most. I hope with every fibre of my being that you don't become queen, I'd feel sorry for the people if you do, your nothing more than a sick and twisted little child, nowhere near fit to rule anyone let alone be a mother of two" added the oldest princess of Eprea, her voice still as strong and loud as before when she had first spoke. She no longer cared who heard her or about the consequences to her actions or the words she had spoken to the more cruel and undeserving princess.

Back in the Shadow Lands, the small group of bandits were in the throne room waiting. King Mark sat on his throne before them, his two sons either side of him as all of them waited for the arrival of Paige. Mark couldn't thank the small group enough for returning his daughter and heir home safely, he knew Helmsley's royal couple would attempt something again in the future just as he knew it was likely to be worse that taking one of his children during the night. The raven haired princess soon entered the room curtsying to each in there before taking her place besides Viktor, Summer following behind her and, standing besides Konnor taking to her role as Princess of the Shadow Lands rather well. Mark soon stood from his throne, walking forward slightly with a small smile appearing on his ageing features.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home. I am forever in your debt. As a reward I grant all of you asylum here, you are free to come and go as you please. I will also grant you anything you ask for within reason. Please say how may I thank you" spoke Mark his voice echoing around the large and quiet stone room, he could see all of them were surprised by his words, not only had he granted them the asylum each of them were going to request but had also offered something else on top of it to show just how much he appreciated the help they had given by taking care of his daughter when he could not. Mark soon looked to where both AJ and Galina were stood, following the old rule of Ladies First.

"Your Majesty, myself and my husband would like to live peacefully in your lands and if possible own our own little farm" responded AJ, remembering when she had seen the little farm lands on their way to the capitol, she could always remember wanting to settle down on a farm as Punk had once stated he wanted to have his own farm and life stock so he could teach his children in a similar way his parents had taught him growing up. Punk soon stood behind his wife, a small smile coming to his lips as he looked down to her. To their surprise King Mark nodded to their request although he stayed quiet for the time being. He could see the hope in their eyes at the chance that had been placed before them, he soon turned his attention to Galina, Roman having appeared behind her, Summer could only smile at what she was seeing unfold before her.

"My wife has always wanted to run her own market stall, where if it granted I would like to become an honourable member of your army, to serve this kind realm and make sure the peace its has is preserved" spoke Roman revealing he didn't want money or even a large house, he only wished for his wife's dreams of being a market stall owner to come true and for himself to do something honourable and be of use to the kingdom he had entered. He had often wondered what it would be like to serve a realm as a soldier, although he knew it would be dangerous he also knew there was no greater honour, than serving the kingdom one would call home. Galina soon looked to her husband and then to the king, noticing he once again nodded, as did the older one of the two princes like he was already looking forward to training new recruits or welcoming them to the army.

"I don't ask for anything other than to be able to feel as if I belong somewhere and to help protect your family as your daughter did with mine for so long. Your kindness of allowing us to stay in your beautiful kingdom is enough payment for me" quietly said Dean, knowing if he spoke normally the echoing room would make it sound like he was shouting at them, he also noticed how the blond princess looked to Paige and then to him with a small smile on her lips almost as if she recognised him from somewhere, he knew who she was everyone from Credence knew who Princess Summer was. He would admit he was surprised to see the normally sad princess there, for once seeming happy with her surrounding and those who were around her. Mark soon turned his attention to the final two, the dark haired man who lead the bandits and the two toned boy who he was aware had no idea what was in store for him in terms of the future.

"If it is granted my lord, I would only like to see my friends happy while I try and find my own happiness. As beautiful as your land is, I do not believe my happiness can be found here. I do however hope I may one day return and settle down once I have found what it is I'm looking for" spoke Jimmy, hearing the small gasps come from his friends and seeing the slight surprise to pass over the princess he had helped return home features. A small smile come to his lips at revealing he required nothing but to be allowed to find what made him happy as his friends had done in the beautiful and peaceful realm they were now in. It was only now did Seth get nervous, he had been told by one of the guards before entering the room the king wanted to personally speak with him and Princess Paige.

"I will grant all of you what you have asked for" responded King Mark, seeing the ecstatic smiles to appear on their features and the nervous one to appear on Seth's. "For the couple who requested the farm, I will provide you with land, life stock and helpers as well as all equipment needed to get it up and running, for the young lady who wishes to own her own stall I shall provide that and all training required in your chosen field, as for Roman, my son Konnor will teach you the ways of our soldiers. Dean you will have the position as Princess Protector, protecting my niece Princess Summer and escorting her wherever she goes. Jimmy I will provide you with all the things needed to make the trip to wherever you please, know you are welcome to return whenever you wish and will always have a home here. For now all of you are welcome to stay in the palace until everything is ready for you" finished Mark revealing what he would do to grant each of their wishes. He soon dismissed all but Paige and Seth. Watching as Paige walked down the stairs to stand next to the two toned one and in front of the throne like she was waiting to hear the duties she would have to complete that day. The room was silent for a few long moments as Mark walked from his throne over to the window depicting his beautiful wife and himself.

"My wife, Paige's mother Queen Michelle was a powerful magic user" spoke Mark pointing over to the stain glass picture of her, seeing the soft smile to grace his daughter's lips at seeing how much he still loved her even though it had been near enough a decade since she had passed. "Her last act in this world was to cast a spell on her daughter, so when it come time for her to train to became queen, she would have dreams of another. These dreams would be experienced by both and would only happen when a certain choice by the other was made" added Mark cryptically explaining what the dreams meant and what the spell his late wife cast was meant to do. "As thanks for returning my daughter to me and to follow in my wife's wishes I give you the blessing to be with Paige as her husband" finished Mark seeing the way the younger man froze slightly and the way Paige walked forward to sit on the stairs, he knew the words that had left his lips would have come as a shock to both but more Paige as he had turned down all marriage proposals he had received for her.

"Thank you King Mark, what if I don't want to become king or Paige doesn't wish to be queen?" simply responded Seth, unaware of how the line of succession worked, he was aware the law stated only a female heir could take the throne, but was unaware of what happens if Paige decided she didn't want to be queen. He wondered if she would have to bare the burden of being responsible for an entire magic kingdom even though she didn't want to rule. Mark looked over to Paige before nodding slightly, he knew she would be better able to explain what would happen did she choose not to become queen. The king however was slightly surprised to hear Seth ask such as question, clearly showing he cared more for the people around him than he did for the power that came with the position of king. Just as he showed he was level headed and didn't want to rush into something if he didn't need to.

"Its my choice whether or not I become queen. If I choose not to then I must find someone else to take my place, someone who is worthy enough to rule these lands and maintain the peace. Even if I choose not to become queen I will still be allowed to call the palace home as would whomever I marry. Plus I have already chosen my replacement should I choose not to became queen" replied Paige answering his question of what would happen if she chosen to walk away from her birth right. She could see Seth had not expected those in the royal line to have a choice, but she could also see it was slowly dawning on him how different the kingdom of the shadows truly was from the rest of them. Seth soon smiled at Paige before walking over to her, he nodded to King Mark accepting the offer in which had been placed before him, he was now beginning to wonder what life would be like in the Shadow Lands and being married to the dark haired beauty beside him, just as he wondered what the late Queen Michelle was like. He had by now figured she had to have been powerful in the art of magic to cast the spell she had. Mark could only nod before releasing the pair of them from the throne room,

Becky, King Sheamus, Charlotte, Lana and Layla had started their journey to the Shadow Lands. The royal couple sat in one carriage with Charlotte where as Layla and Lana rode in the one behind them, their clothes and other thing packed into suitcases above for their four day journey to the Shadow Lands. Becky imagining what her dream wedding dress would look like and hoping she would be able to find the perfect fabric in Layla's shop, where as Charlotte was looking forward to going to the neighbouring kingdom for the first time and getting to know others in her position, as well as starting her training as a florist. Lana on the other hand was asking Layla all sorts of questions, excited to start learning and listen to things she would be doing while learning and working with Layla.

Sheamus on the other hand looked forward to seeing those he called friends again, he often went to the neighbouring king for advice, plus he was aware the happy celebration was for several things, Princess Paige had arranged it before her disappearance, where as he was aware King Mark had two announcements to make. Sheamus was convinced one of the announcements was to inform everyone of Paige's safe return just as he could guess the other was to inform those around of something to do with one of the princes or announcing the birth of another royal child. He was aware King Mark threw a celebration to announce the birth of his first grandchild Princess Katarina a few years prior, Konnor and his wife showing their daughter for the first time. That had been a celebration he remembered clearly and one the kingdom enjoyed especially since it was the first public appearance of Princess Alice since the announcement she was expecting her first child.


	7. New Alliances

King Sheamus, Becky, Lana and Charlotte had arrived in the Shadow Lands with Layla. Layla being happy to be returning home despite she had only been away for just over two weeks, a small smile coming to her lips at the possibility awaiting the future queen, just as she knew the vast amount of orders she would probably have waiting for her also making her mind swirl with possibility and ideas. The dark haired woman smiled to see her home city approaching and the reaction Lana had to see the architecture the city had compared to the capitol of the other kingdoms, the statues dotted here and there along with the small royal mausoleum, even fountains and pools for residents to play in. Paige was showing Seth around the palace as well as answering any questions he might have, she was well aware it was a lot for him to take in just as she was willing to stand by his side in order to help as much as she could. She also had a few surprises for AJ and Galina, their requests had been brought true, although her father had taken Galina's wish a little further. It wasn't long before Sheamus appeared introducing his fiancée and two wards to everyone, where as each of them spotted Layla talking with the king.

"Galina, this is what my father has done with your wish. He couldn't find a suitable market stall so offers you a shop next door to Layla's instead" spoke Paige seeing the way Galina looked at the building which would be hers to run as whatever store she liked, a small smile appearing on her lips as she opened the door to see work benches and candle lights there, even a few display cabinets here and there. "AJ, Punk your turn" added Paige before leading the pair away from the little shop to leave both Roman and Galina to themselves for a while, she knew Seth was trying to get to know her family and help Dean with Summer, just as she was aware Jimmy had already left on his long journey. The trio walked out the north west side of the city, there stood a farm house, with views over the river that lead to the ocean, a small light house also close by on the cliffs to help the incoming ships. "Welcome home" whispered Paige knowing she didn't need to speak normally for them to hear her, just as she knew they would understand what she meant by saying those two words, they knew the farm house was to be theirs along with the surrounding areas, all of if was to be their farm.

Later on in the evening seen Paige in her chambers with Summer, both girls with the title of Princess looking forward to the night's events, one her father had two announcements to make and two she would finally be revealing who she had chosen as her replacement. She could at least expect some to be surprised as to who she was to marry, especially since he wasn't of royal blood or even from a noble family as most would have expected, he was someone else entirely. Summer stood at the door in a beautiful silver gown, the bottom of which had crystals and small flowers embroiled on it, where as Paige herself wore a long black dress, with a purple underlay to it, the straps made of beads. Both women had a small tiara placed in their neatly done hair. Summer having yet to find a date although she did have someone in mind and even asked her cousin for help.

The former bandits were all in the castle dressed as men of honour and high ladies of the kingdom. AJ was to attend the night's celebration with her husband Punk, much like Galina was going with Roman, both men had linked an arm with the woman they called wife to show they were there for the night and for the rest of their lives together. Roman smiling, he was finally able to give Galina the life he promised her when they married rather than the one they had been dealt over the years. Seth and Dean stood by waiting for the ladies they were attending with, just as Seth also remembered he had yet to tell any of his friends the news or who he was actually going with. Bayley and Sami soon passed the small group, smiling as the did so in recognition before entering the throne room which was being used for the nights events, their arrival being announced as was that of King Paul from Eprea as his younger daughter Brie with her husband, Nikki on the other hand was yet to enter.

"Well don't you guys scrub up well?" spoke Paige walking over to them and gently hugging the girls as well as smiling at the boys. "AJ, Galina, Punk, Seth, Roman. I would like to introduce my cousin and Dean's protectee Summer, Summer theses are the remaining famous bandits" added Paige introducing the woman Dean had been charged with protecting to the others she considered to be her saviours, she wished Jimmy could have also been there to meet her and attend the event but knew he was out there looking for his happiness. She heard Summer nervously say hello to each of them accompanying the single word with a small wave and a smile. "Dean, Summer was wondering if you had a date for the event?" asked Paige after the silence turned a little awkward between the group, the man in question looked at the two princesses a little surprised with curiosity mixing with it, but soon pulled himself to answer the two women before him.

"Er no, it was a little short notice and you two are the only girls I know here" replied Dean wondering what was going on. He was originally going to ask Summer but thought better of it when he come to the conclusion she would probably be attending with on her suitors much like he was sure Paige would be. He hoped if he caught on to what the two princesses were thinking then he wouldn't needed to find one. Summer smiled a little more before walking a little close to him, while Seth took to standing besides Paige, the others looked over for a few seconds before opting to enter the throne room, where like the others they were announced. To their surprise however they were announced as ladies and sirs.

"Well since you don't have a date and you still have to be my protector. I was wondering if you would go with me? Make your job a little easier and we both go with someone we know" asked Summer explaining why it would be a good idea. The blond princess watched as her protectors eyes lit up when she asked, both of them hearing the stifled chuckles coming from behind them, turning to see both Paige and Seth trying and failing miserably to hide their amusement. Dean soon replied in agreement spotting Viktor and Nikki of Eprea go by both with thumbs up before they entered the room, Dean and Summer following behind shortly after, being introduced to everyone as Princess Summer and Lord Dean much to Dean's surprise.

"Introducing Princess Paige and Lord Seth" said the man at the door as his voice echoed through the room, causing all in the room to once again look up to see who the person they had never heard of before was. King Mark motioned for them to join the royal table much like he had done with Summer, Dean, Viktor and Nikki before them. He knew the announcements that were going to be made would come as a surprise to most, just as he was aware Princess Nikki of Eprea was the only one of her family besides her father to know why she was at the royal table besides being the date of the younger prince. He knew one of his announcements would thrust Seth into the spotlight something he knew would be new to the man who had gone unnoticed by others for so long, he also knew Paige would be there to help him whenever she could.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to this rather special evening. Tonight we celebrate many things. The return of my beautiful daughter Princess Paige and two royal engagements" spoke King Mark once he had gained everyone's attention and the last people had entered the large room. He heard the whispers when he said two royal engagements just as he knew the residents of his kingdom knew he was referring to his two children who had yet to marry. "I would like to formerly announce the engagement of my daughter Princess Paige to Lord Seth as well as Prince Viktor's engagement to the beautiful princess of Eprea. Princess Nikki" added Mark hearing the cheers and clapping of those who had attended just as he noticed both couples smiling, even the proud look to come over King Paul's features to see his oldest daughter finally happy and get what she dreamt of as a child. He could remember when he told her why they were going to the Shadow Lands and giving her the letter that King Mark had sent to reply to his marriage proposal, even how she reacted upon being told by Prince Viktor himself they would raise her child together so she didn't have to give it up.

"A long time ago, I was told one day I would be queen of this beautiful land. I know every little girl dreams of being queen but when you're royalty all you desire is to be like everyone else. I was also told if I didn't want to take the throne then I had to find someone who could take my place. I looked for years and never found anyone I believed could handle such a task but that all changed a few months ago. When I met someone just a few years older than me, who had a loving heart and was willing to help all those around her. So I would like to toast to Princess Summer, who I choose to be my replacement should I choose not be rule as queen" announced Paige, seeing Summer look to her in bewilderment as she held her hands over her lips while also attempting to hold back her tears, Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm in a comforting manner, he knew she had never expected anything like that but could also understand why her cousin had chosen her instead of another.

"To Princess Summer" spoke Nikki holding her glass up, seeing other's follow suite and also seeing her sister look over to her still in slight surprise over her engagement to the same prince she had once said she had hoped to marry. She knew eventually her father would explain it just as she was aware with the engagement came an alliance between the two kingdoms and her father had thrust decided to work against King Hunter of Helmsley, something she was actually proud of. She knew he didn't want his girls to be caught in the middle of a war again especially after the last one with Credence. Viktor soon clicked his glass with hers knowing she only had water much like the other Princess of Eprea did. He also knew it had suddenly dawned on Brie she was more likely to become queen of Eprea especially if both he and Nikki made the decision to stay in the current kingdom.

Elsewhere Prince Jack and Princess Autumn had been trying to convince Kane to accept the alliance King Hunter and Queen Stephanie had offer. As well as to go along with their plan of taking war to the beautiful kingdom they had visited and where Summer now lived. They knew Helmsley was also planning on attacking the Bright-Blade Territories as well. Both kingdoms unaware Eprea wouldn't be backing them up. The pair had so far convinced their father that Summer would convince their uncle to retaliate for all the harshness she had suffered over the years and to rescue Winter. Just as she had unknowingly convinced her father of a truth when it come to her cousin of Prince Viktor being engaged to Princess Nikki. Something that seemed to have triggered her father's anger. A proud smile come to her lips as she watch him fly into a rage, although Prince Jack fuelled it with one final statement, suggesting he had heard rumours someone from the Shadow Lands had assassinated if wife and late queen at the order of Queen Michelle.

Kane went to the chambers of the throne room, there he planned the attack and wrote a small letter to Helmsley's royal couple informing them he would help with the war they were going to wage on the peaceful kingdom. Although he made it clear he would take war to them if his daughters including Summer got hurt or killed. He made plans to get every able bodied person in his kingdom and train them for war, he would give each of them a weeks training and supply them with the armour, weaponry and horses they would need to travel for war. He already knew King Hunter planned on giving his own men four days to train, before marching them out for war, although he would split his into two group one would march on Bright-Blade where as the other would follow him to the Shadow Lands.

"The streets of the Shadow Lands will run red with blood by the time this is over" spoke Prince Jack in the almost empty throne room, Autumn stood beside him with a wicked grin stretching over her lips. He was unaware he too would be marching along side Kane to the war he had helped instigate, although with another he had once seen as an enemy so long ago. A man who had stolen from him and given some of what he had stolen to the poorest of Credence before once again disappearing into the forest in which he had come from. Autumn had always wondered what happened between her father and his older brother, he had said once he had made a mistake and lost the only person he could truly trust, yet the same man was king of the realm he was now going to attack. "I promise you, I will be right here at your side protecting you through this war, we will rule in your father's stead" added Jack unaware his voice echoed loud enough for Kane to clearly hear him in the council chambers, he was currently sat in and also unaware of what the older and wiser king had in mind.

A few days later in the Shadow Lands, King Sheamus, Becky and Charlotte were getting ready for the short journey back to their own lands. Lana had decided to stay and start her training with Layla in her rather spacious shop near the palace. Becky had also visited the shop and finally chosen the fabric for her wedding dress, settling on white lace and silk native to the beautiful lands she had visited. Just as she had chosen her bridesmaid dresses design, colour and fabric. All three women had gotten to see the design Layla had come up with for Princess Paige's wedding dresses as well as the fabrics Layla had already labelled. Sheamus, Charlotte and Becky were just about to entered their awaiting carriage when Paige appeared asking if she talk to Sheamus for a few minutes before he left, there she informed him of what was to come and warning him to be prepared for it. He had thanked her as well as congratulated her on her engagement before entering the carriage and staring the journey. The three being waved off by Lana and the royal family members.

"Father may I speak with you please?" asked Paige once they had re-entered the palace, Seth stood at her side supporting her an act which brought a small smile to the ageing king. When Mark nodded to the request his daughter had made, she sighed slightly before following him into the throne room, she knew he had a sixth sense when it come to matters that would effect the entire kingdom, just as she knew what she was about to say was official business rather than personal hence she was about to speak to her father as her king. "King Kane and King Hunter have made an alliance, they plan to bring war here and to Bright-Blade. Both kings will split their armies. Half of each will attack each kingdom. King Hunter will attack us from the water's where as Kane has been motivated to do this by Princess Autumn and Prince Jack" spoke Paige revealing what was to come and also why Kane had suddenly decided to attack when both brothers had put past things behind them.

"Thank you Paige. I will see our kingdom is ready for the attack. But for now both you and Seth have a wedding to plan" responded Mark, giving his daughter peace of mind as well as informing her the incoming attack would be his top priority. He watched as she curtsied to him before leaving, the times he had seen her around the castle with a smile on her lips coming back to him, just as he had seen King Paul walking the halls with his oldest daughter as she settled into the palace she had decided to call home, her baby bump slowly growing as she became more excited about motherhood. He knew both woman had been to Layla's shop, Paige commissioning three bridesmaids dresses, she had already chosen her bridesmaids, just as he was aware Seth had asked Konnor and Viktor about the traditional royal wedding, so he could stick to it as much as possible.

Mark had also watched what each of the four remaining bandit boys did in their spare time, how they went out into the towns and villages to teach the younger generations and some in the same generation as them to defend themselves. They taught both genders to use swords, hand to hand combat as well as bows and arrows, even a few survival stills. The older king could only smile upon seeing Seth do that, just as he knew it was acts like that which would make the younger man a loved and respected king, as well as the perfect man to rule alongside his only daughter when she became queen. Mark knew when the war came he would lead his people into it as the free men they were, just as he would have no regrets if she should fall in battle, only he would never see his family again or tell them he loved them one last time. Although he also knew he would once again be reunited with his queen, who would no doubt be there to greet him at death's door. Unknown to everyone Death had other plans on who was to fall in the upcoming war.


	8. War This Way Comes

King Kane and his Army had began their long journey to the Shadow Lands and Bright-Blade. Prince Jack having been forced to walk along with them, war and death clear in his mind as the wicked grin of torment spread across his lips. Most of them unaware Paige was no longer protecting them against the mysteries of the forest an act she had done at her father's biding. The mists of the forest alone were enough to send a shiver down even the toughest man's spine, the howls and growls of the creatures just adding more fear to any situation. Punk, Seth and Dean had all volunteered to join the army alongside Roman upon hearing war was coming to the peaceful kingdom which had become home to all of them, the girls protesting to the idea, even Summer had for Dean who she had come to care for deeply. Dean had heard the concern in Summer's voice when she protested against him joining the army to fight in the war, to which he had felt a pang of guilt although it also brought a small smile to his lips at discovering someone cared for his well being and life.

Paige had all but begged Seth not to go, to which he had convinced her it was the only way to prove to her father and the people of the kingdom he was worthy enough to marry her and one day rule at her side. He also got Paige to promise him she wouldn't do anything her late mother wouldn't. Bayley too was torn up to learn her husband in Sami would also be going off to war as one of the commanding officers alongside Viktor and Konnor. He had promised both of the bandit girls, along with Paige, Summer and Nikki he would do all in his power to make sure the ones they loved would return home to them, just as he had promised Bayley he would return her when the war was over. He had gotten on his horse shortly after and rode to the boarders of the kingdom to await the inevitable war that was heading their way and to meet with King Mark, knowing he had a war plan in mind as he had spent weeks working on it with his most trusted advisors. Viktor who had yet to leave the palace, went to the girls in the throne room looking out on the balcony over looking the battlefields. He could see the way Nikki looked to him, worry and anguish painted on her features at the possibilities that lay before them.

"What are you planning sister?" asked Viktor, he knew his little sister too well, just as he knew she wouldn't just sit by and do nothing as the men of the kingdom risked everything to protect those who called the place home. He also knew she would go through with whatever she was planning one way or another, when he looked around at those who were there, he noticed Bayley with Nikki almost like she was trying to keep the pregnant woman calm through the traumatic time, just as he took notice of what Summer, AJ and Galina were doing, each of them appearing to have the same look in their eyes as his younger sister did. Something he wasn't sure if intrigued or terrified him.

"I want to go down to the front line. I want to fight in this war just like you and the rest of the men who have bravely laid down their lives for this kingdom. I can't just sit here and do nothing while people I love face death, I can't sit here and wait for news when I know I'm needed else where" responded Paige, seeing the way her brother looked over to her when he heard the words she had spoken. She knew it was the last thing he had expected her to say, she was a woman after all, the next ruling queen and she had said she wanted to fight in the war for their home. It didn't help matters when Summer, AJ and Galina had also agreed and made it clear they too wanted to go to the front lines and fight despite the dangers they would face. Bayley and Nikki appeared to be the smartest pair in the room, staying quiet and giving the people who remained in the cities hope everything would be okay. Viktor could only look to the four girls knowing he couldn't refuse them.

"Dad and Konnor are going to kill me for this, but I know if I don't help you four girls will find another way of getting there and put yourselves in far more danger" replied Viktor after a few short moments of thinking over the situation at hand and every scenario when it come to the girls. He knew he should have expected something like this from some of them, neither appeared to be the type to wait for news when they were capable of fighting for what they believe in despite their gender. Viktor was all to aware Paige wanted to prove herself to be a worthy queen, something he could understand although he hoped she would have come up with a safer way to do it other than risking her life. He soon signalled for the four women to follow him unaware of how many knew to defend themselves, he guessed they all had some sort of training or they wouldn't have decided to go and risk everything like they had done. Minutes later seen the five on horses heading to the front line, all the while Viktor trying to work out how to explain all of this to his father or to Sami if either of them got caught or injured. He was also fairly sure his father had sensed them coming and was preparing to send them back.

"Right, the best way to hide who you really are if to change your name. I'm gonna give you a name and you stick to it when someone asks, got it?" asked Viktor explaining how he could protect them in terms of their identity, the more he went along with the idea of helping them, the more he hated himself for agreeing to it in the first place and hoped someone would realised before the war they were there. "Summer, you will go by Steven. Galina you will be Galvin, AJ you get to keep yours as it can be for both genders and Paige my dear sister, you will be Pietro. Under no circumstances are you to speak unless given a direct order to. If you are given a direct order then try and hide you famine voices" continued Viktor before leading the four girls to the camps, he knew someone would realised they were shorter than most of the others and probably ask questions.

Kane and his Army had met up with King Hunter's, both of them finding out the hard way the Dark Sorceress was no longer protecting them and was a very real person rather than just a story as they had originally thought. They had realised quickly their luck was running out when the men of their combined army were slowly dwindling in numbers, some of them losing their way in the mists and being scared by the noises around them, others felt as if they were being stalked by something, hearing twigs snap behind them only to see nothing there when they turned, often a strange growling could be heard before the soldier at the very back disappeared from their ranks with a blood curdling scream. Both kings knew if they were lucky they would have some sort of an army left by the end of it.

At Kane's side was Prince Jack and another man. He had found his way into the kingdom weeks prior, Winter having fallen for him in a big way. She had been walking the streets one afternoon trying remember her younger sister and escape Autumn's constant torments and that of Prince Jack. As she was walking she had stumbled across a ragged man she had never seen before or at least not one she could remember. It was obvious he had been travelling for weeks if not months on end and was tired from the journey he had been on. Winter had offered him the place she and Summer used to use as their hide out and introduced herself as Lacey, as she also found out his name was Jimmy Jacobs. Jimmy had introduced himself to the king when visiting the castle in search of the woman he knew only as Lacey, he was shocked to learn the women he had fallen for was none other than Princess Winter, yet he still thanked her for her kindness.

Kane has seen the love Jimmy bared for his middle child was returned, just as he could see Prince Jack recognised Jimmy as being the same bandit who stole from him years prior and gave it to the poorest in the kingdom, before returning to his home in the forest. Autumn on the other hand almost looked discussed to see her sister actually happy about something for the first time since being parted from Summer. Kane had quickly taken Winter and Jimmy aside granting them both his blessing to be together as well as offering a deal of sorts to Jimmy, where he could marry Winter and allow her to change her name, when he returned from war. The same war which he had no intention of allowing Prince Jack to return from alive. The former bandit agreed much to the displeasure of Winter who became worried for what would become of the person she had fallen for. Even asking her cousin to protect him if she should sense he was there.

King Hunter had sent some of his men on the path to Bright-Blade and put others in boats so they could cut the people of The Shadow Land's escape. He knew if he trapped the people who lived in the enemy lands then he would cause fear which in turn would cause the reigning king to make rash decision and mistakes. He was angered when his only child tried to persuade both parents off the cause of war, especially since he didn't wish to marry the princess much like she didn't want to marry him, plus he also pointed out King Mark had a good reason to turn down the proposal. At this moment Andy was riding on a horse with his childhood friends, the five of them hoping they could prevent the war before it took place, just as each of them still felt proud for helping Paige escape from Jamie and Joey. He didn't want to marry her, instead his love still remained with the girl from his childhood, the one his mother had banished so long ago. AJ Lee. It wasn't long before their journey to the Shadow Lands came to an end, the quietness of the fields before them giving off an eerily feeling that combined with the dread both sides were feeling.

The small group of five began to make camp, as the words King Paul had spoken the day Andy's parent's had made the offered alliance coming back to mind. He wondered if his friends who often researched the beautiful land they now found themselves in, knew about it or the true reason why his father's proposal had been turned down months before hand. A small smile come to his lips at remembering what King Paul had said back then, even how the missing king had made an alliance with the Shadow Land's king by arranging the engagement between his oldest daughter and the youngest prince. He wondered if Princess Nikki was finally happy as he could remember her saying she felt as if she was denied the right to love the last time they had met.

"Did you guys know only a female heir can take the throne of the Shadow Lands?" asked Andy seeing his friends look at him and shake their heads slightly. "Incording to their history, a king in the third century seen his three sons had become greedy, cruel and unworthy to rule the peaceful land. He wanted to keep the peace, so as his last act as king he named his daughter as the next ruler, since she showed caring and love for the people of the kingdom. The last rule he created as king stated no male born into the royal family could take the throne and the replacement must be chosen by the heir herself" explained Andy revealing why only a girl could become heir to the throne of the shadow kingdom. A small smile spread to his lips as he remembered reading that, how a king had seen what his sons had turned into and chosen his daughter to rule after him, an act he made permanent and which still stands today.

"That's why King Mark refused your father's proposal" spoke Christian quickly seeing why the king of the Shadow lands had turned King Hunter away. Either way they would have been met with difficulties, Andy was the sole heir for Helmsley as Paige was the Shadow Lands, at that time she hadn't named a replacement, although all five men were still unaware if she had chosen one or not. The four soon began to set up camp in an old ruined building, setting up a fire in the middle as the sky began to darken a little more as night began to take over. Ashley soon began to think over what was said not understanding why King Mark had turned down King Hunter's proposal, in a similar to fashion to how both King Hunter and Queen Stephanie were confused about it.

"Why did King Mark turn down the proposal. If the law states she had can choose a replacement, then surely that would have save the hassle. Either way she would be queen and rule over a land. Whether it be ours or her own. Are you sure there wasn't another reason he turned down the proposal?" spoke Ashley voicing his thoughts, he soon regretted his words when he felt excruciating pain through his head, the same pain that brought him to his knees screaming for it to stop. His screams catching the attention of those near by and of king Hunter, the four around him could do nothing but watch as their friend withered in pain all while trying to work out what was causing it. Their question was soon answered when a ghostly figure appeared.

"Who are you?" asked King Hunter, when he reached the four boys and noticed a ghostly woman standing there, Jake and Jeremy both looking to the king and following his line of sight to see the figure. The took notice of her blond hair and dark blue dress. The embroidery on he dress and the jewellery she gracefully wore suggested she was someone of great importance or at least royalty. Andy and Christian soon looked over to her quickly realising she was the one causing the pain their friend was feeling, using magic of some sort to inflict the mental pain. Hunter could only continue to watch the other woman, curious as to who she was and where she had come from, they were in the middle of camp surely someone would have seen her enter it.

"I am Michelle, the former queen of this kingdom. Mother of Konnor, Viktor and Paige as well as wife to the ruling king, Mark. It is through my power your friend Ashley suffers" spoke the ghostly woman, seeing the men had been caught of guard by her response. She knew at the king before her was aware she had died nine years before, when her daughter was just beginning to learn to control her magic and learning it was her to become the next ruler rather than her older brothers. She was also aware King Hunter was aware she like her daughter was a powerful sorceress, maybe even the most powerful at the time of her death almost a decade before hand. "I maybe nothing more than a memory now but it is through my spell my husband turned you away Hunter. He knew Andy was not the one meant to marry my daughter. Through the spell Seth and Paige were brought together" finished Michelle revealing it was something she had done that had caused her surviving husband to turn away a king, just at it showed how insolent the war was. The ghostly queen soon disappeared and with her the pain Ashley had felt, almost as it never happened in the first place.

Viktor had arrived at the area the soldiers of the kingdom had set up camp and where his group was stationed. The four girls with him hidden under the black armour they all wore although it was obvious it wasn't made for them considering how big it was on each of them. Viktor stood in shock when he was met with his father upon walking into the main camp. Sami looked on confused as if he was unaware the king himself was there or there were any more recruits coming to his camp. He watched with Viktor as their king went over to the four girls, looking at them closely, Viktor quickly realising they had been caught, especially when his father looked around to him and then four bandits before removing the helmet each of the girls wore to reveal who they truly were.

"What are the girls doing here?" asked King Mark, looking over to his youngest son for the answers to his question. He could see the look on Sami's features clearly suggested he had no idea they were coming much like the four bandit boys had identical looks to match his. Like any good King Mark didn't want the girls on the front line, not when he knew how dangerous it could be and the probability of them being amongst the injured or fallen. He also knew it was pointless to send them back, he was well aware if he sent them back they would just come back again, their determination to help was clearly displayed in the nobility of their actions and on their features. That did nothing to comfort his anger in their decision or the worry and concern which had been added on top of the other things going through his mind on the upcoming war.

"It was my idea father, I didn't just want to wait around in the palace, waiting for news on injury or listen as the death toll rose. I wanted to fight with the men that volunteered to put their lives on the line to protect this kingdom. Galina, AJ and Summer wanted to come because they were afraid of losing the ones they love. Viktor knew if he didn't help then we would find our own way to get here, it was the only way he could think of where we were safe and he was planning on tell you as soon as he found you" replied Paige answering the question in place of Viktor and making it sound like he was given no other choice, like he was the hero trying to protect them from their own foolish plan. Mark looked back to Paige and sighed, at least thankful for his gift of knowing his daughter so well, just as he knew sending them back would only make the girls more determined to help and fight.

"I knew you would do this" suddenly spoke Mark after minutes of nobody doing or saying anything. He revealed he was expecting them do something like what they had. In one of the tents he had armour specially made for them and weapons fit for each of them to carry. He soon lead the four women over to the tent, opening it and allowing them inside. He followed them in shortly after, knowing they would be confused on what they were seeing before them. "I knew you would come, my gut has yet to fail me, so I had one of the black smith make armour suitable for each of you and a weapon more balanced and a bit smaller" added Mark before leaving so they could change, he knew them too well especially his own daughter so had gone to Layla about making a cloak or dress to go over the feminine armour he had created, to his surprise she was able to combine the two together for each of the different girls. Once the four girls emerged from the tent, Mark called over the four former bandits intent on giving a direct order and one he knew they would obey to no matter what. "Seth, Dean, Punk, Roman. You are charged with protecting the girls, if they get injured take them from the battle field, same if Paige overuses her magic" ordered Mark watching as each of the younger men nodded before walking over to the girls. The clanking of the enemy clear to hear as they had moved from their camp and come into view.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Seth to the woman he would hopefully be able to marry when all of this was over. That is if both of them made it through what was to come. As ordered he was standing close to her at the top of one of the steep hills, the archers around them ready to take aim when they were given the signal to do so by Sami. Paige looked over to him in her feather light armour, her smile getting slightly bigger, her father, brothers and the remainder of the bandits along with Summer also looked her way, wondering what was causing her amusement in a time of dread and fear. Especially since the drums could be heard of the other armies as could the wooden spears clanking against shields.

"For an army that started out with over sixty thousand men, you'd think more would have gotten here" replied Paige, revealing the army before them had started off a little bigger than what had arrived. Sami suddenly smiled upon realising what she had meant and also what she had done, he had quickly picked up on her help even before she arrived at the front lines. "My magic wasn't protecting them through their journey of the forests. Just as you asked father. They bring war to our home then they are more than capable of fending off what calls the forest home" added Paige revealing she had done as her father had requested, Roman looked over to her, curious on what actually lived within the trees he had once called home for so long, yet he knew now wasn't the time to ask, for now they had to focus on the war they were facing and surviving it if it was possible.


	9. Darkness of War

War had began. The two kings had made it to The Shadow Lands with what remained of their army, looking at all those who opposed them and would fight to protect their peaceful land. Both Kane and Hunter knew those clad in the black armour would follow their king and do whatever they had to, to make sure what they knew stayed standing, their loyalty never a problem as it was for other kingdoms. Hunter wanted to rule the land much like his own kingdom, in a wicked way where as Kane was unsure about being there although he could see Prince Jack was ready for the war to wage on. He knew the blond prince was just as hungry for power as Autumn, just as he was aware exactly what would happen to the royal family should Jack get hold of them, their deaths would no doubt be full of pain and misery as well as lasting days so the sadistic prince could get his own kick of amusement out of it.

"Soldiers of Shadow. There will come a time where everything we know must come to an end, but it is no this day. The Shadow Lands will live on. Shields will be shattered, blades will be broken but we will live on. This day we fight" spoke King Mark to everyone in his army who had come to fight for what they believed in. He admired their bravery, they had done what so many before them had by putting their lives on the line for the place they called home, they had put everything on the line for the people they loved, to make sure their families were safe and children grew up with the freedom and happiness the kingdom was known for. He knew the war would be one for the history books, one King Mark was sure he himself would not live to see the end of, yet he didn't mind as long as his children survived, plus he had a plan to ensure his kingdom and all those who called it home would survive. "Death!" shouted Mark in a war cry, hearing his soldiers repeat the same thing, including the four women who had travelled to fight with the others, the four he worried for.

"King Mark" shouted Prince Jack, commanding his white steed forward to the point he stood out from the rest of the army, both kings behind him looked to each other, neither any wiser on what the silver clad prince was planning on doing. Although they noticed his crossbow ready to fire on the side of his horse. "We outnumber you, I will spare your people and family, if you relinquish your ruling rights to me and accept our way of life" added Jack seeing the anger to appear in the eyes of the opposing king. There was one thing Jack was unaware of, one thing Kane had noticed when he had visited months prior. His older brother King Mark wasn't the same man who had left Credence so many years ago. He had learnt to use magic so he could help Paige learn to control her own. Mark was about to answer when another beat him to it. Someone who knew the cruel prince rather well.

"You have no right to this land Jack. What is your reason for wanting to destroy this peaceful land? Other than for greed and watching more innocent people suffer. This land stands for everything you will never be. I will not sit by and allow you to destroy it" responded Summer, with the help of Paige her voice echoing so the origin couldn't be seen by those on the opposing side, her hatred for the man burning in her eyes as she remembered everything he had done to the innocent people of the place she had once called home, even how he had helped Autumn make both Winter and herself suffer for no other reason than for entertainment. She smiled at the aspect of the consequences finally catching up to him. "You are greedy for war, even starting it to get what you want. So if greed and war are your only talents then they shall be your curse" added Summer hearing her brother in law's laughter, she listened as Paige began to chant in Latin, using a spell her mother had taught her so long ago. As she chanted the forest behind those who had come to invade became even more windier than normal, the distant sound of horses neighing could be heard, then the creatures of air appeared, running through the army and forcing some of them back into the forest and to the creatures who called it home.

"Well it appears as if the Dark Sorceress is more than just a children's story. I will make sure to kill you with my bare hands when I find who you truly are" spoke Jack in response, seeing the look Jimmy sent Kane's way suggesting he knew something no one else on his side did. Kane soon walked forward towards Jack as did Hunter, the king of Helmsley quickly pulling the other prince of his horse almost shouting at him for the actions he had taken and going off the plan they had created together. Jack could only smile before turning, running at the soldiers clad in black, a war cry escaping his lips as he did so. He soon crashed into something, an invisible force field protecting the other army, the smiles of amusement painted clear on the lips of the black clad men. He soon got up pulling Jimmy forward and pushing him towards the area he had found the field. Only to see the other man had made it through safely, a victorious smile on Jimmy's lips upon realising he was safe from the vicious prince. "Well go head kill him. He will only find your precious sorceress and bring her to me" added Jack noticing not one of the soldiers opposing him made any attempt to draw their weapon to strike the bandit down.

"He will just be a victim of this pointless war and another innocent person to fall to your sadistic ways" responded Prince Konnor "We own this man a debt, he helped to bring my sister home when men of Helmsley took her during the night. Who only asked to be allowed to find his own happiness as a reward. He doesn't deserve to die at your hand or at any man's hand, he is a hero in our culture" added the oldest of the two princes, showing his honour by handing a sword to Jimmy so he could protect himself when the war did finally begin if it did. He had watched as many did when Jack disarmed the former bandit by throwing his sword and bow into the river that flowed through the forest. Jimmy could only nod to the prince before turning his attention back to the others he had travelled with, Kane nodding his head slightly intending to keep to the promise he had made to his middle daughter of allowing her to marry the man she had fallen for when he returns from the war.

An arrow soon come out of nowhere hitting one of the men who had proudly stood behind Paige, she was surprised and turned to help the man but soon realised she could do nothing to save him as the arrow had pierced the armour he war and lodged in his heart, the horror of seeing someone innocent die distracting Paige long enough for the protective bubble she maintained over the kingdom to go down and allow the war. The one thing Paige was trying to prevent. To her everything happened to quickly. Mark fought with many innocent soldiers of Credence and Helmsley not intending to kill any unless he had to, just injuring them to the point they couldn't pick up their swords and fight. The spell he had cast before heading to the battle fields coming back to him, he knew it would now take effect, allowing the remaining two to know when one of them was injured so they could help. He also began to remember his late wife, the woman who had nursed him back to health when she found him on the same fields they were battling on now, he knew eventually his only remaining wish would be brought true. To be able to see his late queen once gain.

Before anyone knew what happened, both Paige and Viktor felt a sharp pain through their chest, yet both of them remained uninjured, at first neither understood it, until they felt another similar pain go through their neck area. Both turned around to look for Konnor, there they seen their brother with a broken arrow protruding from his neck and a blood seeping from his chest, mouth and nose as well as from the neck wound. Behind him lay Sami who was just getting to his feet after what appeared he had been knocked over, Konnor appearing to have kept to his last promise to Bayley of making sure her husband return home to her. Paige soon ran towards Konnor watching as he slowly lost the will to hold his sword or even stand. She was soon pulled to the ground by Finn who had seen another soldier namely Jack swing his jewel encrusted sword at her, hearing her scream out for her brother who had fallen to the ground completely when Jack thrust his sword through Konnor chest. The worst fear of both royal siblings being realised, the fear of losing their brother. Finn watched on releasing Paige from his grip, feeling for her.

"Nooooo, Konnor" screamed Paige until she could scream no more. Until her throat hurt and her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Her vision turned blurry from the tears streaming down her dirtied face, as she tried hopelessly to get Konnor to wake up instead of staring aimlessly into the starry sky above them, she didn't want to lose anyone member of her family or anyone she loved but knew it would happen in a place filled with death as it was now. The princess soon turned towards the attacking army, seeing Prince Andy stood there his sword at his feet as he walked to her and closed Konnor's eyes one final time. He watched as Paige stood using all her overpowering and raw emotions as a weapon against those who had intentionally brought war. Forcing each of them backwards some to the forest others in to the waters of the rivers, some even off the steep hills upon which they had previously stood. She soon turned her attention to Prince Jack once again using her magic to force him to drop the blade he had by heating it up while he held it.

The prince soon fire another arrow at her, believing she would be an easy target. Surprise coming to his features when she used her magic to effortlessly stop the arrow in its tracks, he watched as the out of place princess looked around her, the men and soldiers of her home were in a pointless war from a greedy prince and a blind king who couldn't see past their own desirers. One of which had taken her brother from her, she could see so much pain and suffering, so much grief and death around her. Upon turning her sight back to Prince Jack the kindness in her eyes had been replace by anger and hatred, she knew the price of what she was about to do and what it could potentially cause in the future but knew it would save her home for now and prevent others being victims of the prince's cruelty.

"You started this war Jack. Now I'm going to finish and make sure no one else suffers at your hand" spoke Paige, using her magic to prevent the disgraceful prince from moving, his attempted escapes ending in failure as the severity of the situation he found himself in began to dawn on him. Viktor soon noticed what she was attempting to do began to run towards her, shouting her name repeatedly as he did so, he knew what she was attempting to do in getting vengeance for their brother's death just as he knew the specific idea she had could very well cost her, her life. Mark too began to make his way over to her, as Prince Andy appeared to protect her from any incoming attacks along side Finn, Seth on the other hand tried to get her to see sense although he could understand her need for vengeance.

"Paige, listen to me. If you do this then you will die" almost whispered Viktor upon reaching his only remaining sibling, Seth having realised whatever she was doing was serious looked on horrified and in terror, he soon took hold of the sword in her hands and threw it at one of the Credence men loyal to Jack. "I've already lost Konnor, I can't lose you too. I wont survive, this kingdom can survive without you doing this. They need their princess like I need my sister" added Viktor in an attempt to get her to see there were other ways and to see sense. He soon began to shake her when she made no attempt to respond or even acknowledge the words he had spoken, her chanting just continued until a bright light blinded him and everyone on the battle field, it lasted for mere seconds but stopped the fighting amongst the soldiers and kings. When it faded those who had come from Credence and Helmsley stood their frozen expect for those known as the Warriors Five, Jimmy Jacobs, the two kings and Prince Jack.

"We will not kill you" spoke Viktor from his spot besides Paige, knowing she had heard his words and changed her original plan, although he knew it was quickly using her energy and had all but revealed to the two other kingdoms her status as the Dark Sorceress. "We know you only followed your kings orders and that of Prince Jack. "We will show you the mercy those you followed here are not willing to show us. Turn around and go home in peace" added Viktor before watching the men of both kingdoms turn as he had told them to do and walk back into the forest or board the boats they had arrived in, Prince Jack attempted to get them to come back, shouting fowl insults and orders at them but to no avail, King Kane nodding to his older brother finally having gotten the truth, as well as also silently handing Jack over to the kingdom he had wanted to conquer, he soon walked with Jimmy to the horses and rode back into the forest.

Things only got worse for Prince Jack when he looked around to see he was surrounded by the five known as the Warriors Five, Sami, Finn and Kevin Owens also there creating a circle around him, each with their swords drawn and pointed at him. The war was finally over, both kings who had brought war were well aware Paige could have easily killed them with a snap of her fingers yet she had shown mercy to them and allowed them to return home with the knowledge of what truly protected the Shadow Lands. Paige hadn't woken up after passing out, instead she lay on the cold, blood soaked field next to Konnor's lifeless body, motionless, her friends and family that remained surrounding her, all of them bloody and exhausted. Mark worried for her as he held a hand to her forehead only to realise she was burning up at a fast rate, feeling as if she was on fire when he torched her. Something that reminded him of how her mother had gone before her death many years before, the same fear taking over him although he noticed the small smile to appear on Paige's features like she was dreaming of something happier.

"Paige, Paige" called a rather familiar voice to the raven haired young woman. It was a voice she hadn't heard for years and one that had once brought her comfort, the same voice she had spent years hoping to hear again. When she sat up and looked around everything was white, not a building in sight or the battlefield she was on. The only thing she could see was the swinging bench that her mother had once placed in the Queen's rose garden, it floated so effortless in the air, Konnor sat upon it until he seen her, to which he stood and offered her his hands to help her back to her feet. She couldn't see where the voice to call her name come from but smiled and hugged her older brother almost smiling at seeing him again and hoping the horror she seen on the battle field hadn't actually taken place at all.

"Where are we?" asked Paige sitting on the swinging bench with Konnor, the white painted wood cold to the touch but the matching white cushions soft and warm as if someone had just been sitting on them. Konnor only looked around the area like her not seeing a single building in sight but he could hear the cries of the battlefield as well as the clanking of mental as swords clashed. He knew she couldn't hear it, just as he knew the event had taken place, even the part that had claimed his life and left his daughter without a father. He knew she could see the sadness in his eyes despite him trying his hardest to hide it from her. He knew eventually she would realise one of the things she feared and dread so much had happened on the battlefield, just as she would realise he wasn't going back.

"I don't know" responded Konnor, attempting to convince her of his peacefulness again. Despite knowing he was unlikely to be successful. He once again embraced her in his arms knowing it would be his last chance to do so before they parted ways one final time. He knew in her eyes it would be like history repeating itself. She had tried to save their mother once just as she had tried to save him. So in a weird way it was history repeating itself except in the place he had stood at her side once before, Seth would stand, like before she would be surrounded with people who loved and wanted to help her as he had always done. "All I know is that I'm staying" continued Konnor seeing the realisation dawn on her pale features as the tears returned again, he soon leant over to wipe her tears away, knowing there was more he had yet to say. "But you my little sister are going back. Dad and Viktor need you, so does Summer, Seth, hell our entire home needs you" finished Konnor, watching as she looked over to him and shook her head no., he could understand why she was like it as he didn't want to her to leave. "They need you Paige, I wish I could keep you here with me but your time isn't over, you still have a kingdom to rule, a prince to marry and an entire generation to teach" whispered Konnor, making sure only see could hear him and making sure she knew why she had to go back even if it would hurt to do so.

"Its time to go back Paige" suddenly spoke the same voice that called her name when she woke up to the white surrounding. She soon looked to where the voice came from, a sad smile coming to her lips as tears welled up in her eyes again. Konnor walked over to their mother, a small smile on his own lips as they both waved to Paige, as everything faded for her. She heard their voices one last time saying goodbye. When she opened her eyes she found she was no longer on the battlefield but in the infirmary wing of the palace, Seth at her side asleep on one of the chairs looking rough with the scars of battle clear so see in the scratches across his face and bandages around his shoulder and left hand. She also spotted Viktor reading a book at the end of the bed, the book he used to read after their mother died in his hands as the tears in his eyes waited to fall. It wasn't long before a single tears fell from her eye upon realising what she had seen wasn't a dream, she could tell from Viktor's body language Konnor really had been killed in battle. She steadily attempted to get to her feet, determined to comfort her only remaining sibling knowing he felt the same way. Lost, heartbroken and as if everything he knew was gone for good.

"Paige what are you doing?" asked Viktor, surprise in his voice when he noticed who it was attempting to get to him, relief mixed with his overwhelming grief. He was thankful she had come back but was concerned for her health, as she had been hit with an arrow at some point during the battle, that causing more of a threat to her life than the overuse of her magic had. He accepted her hug when she finally got to him, he had opted to meet her half way. "I'm so glad you're okay. We were told to expect the worst" spoke Viktor the relief crystal clear to hear in his voice as was the love he bared for his younger sister. Seth soon woke up looking over to the bed to see it empty, the frantic look in his eyes suggesting he felt as if he had missed something, like he had permanently lost her, but that soon settled when Viktor waved at him, catching his attention and settling the nerves by showing Paige had finally woken up, after almost a week of being in the infirmary.

"Thank god your okay" whispered Seth, when walked over to the pair, he dared not speak louder in the deathly silent wing, others injured in battle lay in the beds their loved ones around them as they healed from their wounds. "I was so worried, Viktor their almost punched me on several occasions and Summer told me to shut up, both of them refused to lose another family member" added the two toned prince to be, the same whispering tone as before, this time holding her tightly in his arms as he felt his heart begin to mend itself at feeling she was real and not just some figment his mind had created to help him deal with the grief. "I love you" finished Seth making sure to whisper the words in her ear, he couldn't help himself but say it, the last week where he had watched Galina and Roman or AJ and Punk together made him realise just what he wanted and how much the raven haired princess truly meant to him, despite only knowing each other for a few months. He felt a small smile come to his lips upon hearing her reply back in a cracked and broken voice.

It wasn't long before Viktor had asked Seth to take Paige back to her chambers, Dean and Summer waiting for them outside the room, both of them welcoming her back with the best smile they could muster during their mourning period, Dean also giving his condolences on the lost she had suffered much like he had done with the other members of the royal family, Nikki too had done the same, her baby bump so clear to see as was the pride she held for being a future mother and princess of the realm. The duo also come upon Bayley, Sami, AJ and Punk amongst other soldiers and guards each of them giving their condolences and welcoming back their princess. King Sheamus also appeared along with Becky and Charlotte. She had accepted them all as she clung to Seth for support with walking and getting through the pain she was feeling, none of her physical injuries could come close to the pain she felt over losing her brother. Seth knew she just wanted to return to the chambers they would now share where as Viktor had probably gone to inform King Mark of the good news. Everyone knowing it was going to be a hard few weeks ahead for the entire kingdom as they buried and mourned for the dead.


	10. Goodbye Brother

It had been weeks since the Battle of the Shadow Lands had ended. The realm had lost many great men who had fought bravely as soldiers who had volunteered to fight and lay down their lives, but the kingdom of Shadows had also lost their oldest Prince, Konnor. Each of those who had past on did so as heroes, everyone of them had died protecting their home and those they loved above all others. King Mark had given a hefty amount to the families of those who had been lost, as a thank you for their great sacrifice, although he knew the gold they had received was nothing compared to the life that had been lost and would do little to help with the mourning process or with the pain they felt. He had also asked the families to go to him if they needed anything, since each of the men had followed him into the battle in which they had never returned.

To the surprise of most Paige attended the funerals of every soldier who had fallen, paying her respects and thanking them as well as saying one final goodbye to each of them, everyone knew the final funeral would be the hardest for the entire royal family, as it was that of Prince Konnor. Like any respectful person Paige gave her condolences to the families of those who never returned, whilst they also gave theirs to her on losing her brother, finding comfort in knowing the future queen felt their pain and spared the time to visit those who had been left behind. Even Viktor had attended the funerals although he found it tough especially when he knew some who had died were mere teenagers who had only just began to experience life, other were in their later years with lots of advise on life, who had show their bravery and fought alongside their king and royal family in hopes of saving their beloved home. At every funeral both remaining royal children went to, Paige did something most seen as the ultimate sign of respect. She placed the flag of the country over the casket of the fallen soldiers along with a single rose, kissing her hand before placing it on the flag and wishing each of them farewell. To both the people who they were burying were the true heroes of the war.

On that particular day was Konnor's funeral, the girls all wore white dresses where as the men wore their smartest clothes. Brave soldiers who had survived the battle carried their prince's coffin to the graveyard he had asked to be buried in, alongside other who had fallen. Viktor and Sami among those who carried Konnor's coffin to its final resting place. The members of the royal family both present and future walked behind the casket along with close friends. Princess Alice and Katarina at the forefront as they said goodbye to their husband and father for the final time. Members of the other royal families also being there, Kane had come with Lacey and Jimmy, King Hunter had come with Queen Stephanie and Prince Andy along with the remaining members of the Warrior's Five, Sheamus and Becky had stayed where as King Paul had come with Sir Daniel and his daughter Princess Brie the couples son Prince Nathaniel with them. All had come to pay their respects, with King Hunter feeling guilty for what he had caused to the people he had once had a friendship with. King Mark soon walked over to the wooden casket his oldest son would be buried in, looking to what would be his final resting place and sighed, wondering how he and everyone else was going to get through this or even how the peaceful kingdom would heal from such tragic loses.

"Prince Konnor, my oldest son. Died in battle protecting these lands, the lands he had called home. He did so to make sure the freedom, peace and magic in which it held would not be destroyed by those who didn't understand our way of life. May he be remembered for the kindness, his loving heart, his unique personality and his will to do what was right by all those he loved. He would have done anything to protect his wife and daughter and all his loved ones. He died keeping a promise he had made to a close friend, to make sure her husband returned to her, but he also died in the arms of someone who loved him dearly. Goodbye Konnor, my eldest son and I'm so proud of you. You will be forever memorialised and loved" spoke Mark say his final goodbye to his eldest child, he soon took the flag of the kingdom and carefully laid it over the casket along with the crown Konnor had once worn, after that he joined what remained on his family, knowing it was going to be harder of both of his remaining children.

"Konnor was my twin brother, but he was also my best friend. He was the one to always think before he did something. I remember once he made me promise if anything happened to him then I would watch over and continue to protect Paige and now Summer too. Just as I remember when we were told Paige was our father's heir, I didn't understand at first so Konnor took the time to explain our history to me and together we made a pact of always being there for her when she needed us the most. A pact I will keep to until the very end. I love you big brother and I will keep to what I promised and make you proud. Goodbye Konnor I will miss you and never forget my older twin" spoke Viktor through the tears and wavering voice, the struggle he was going through clear to see as was the pain no one else could hope to understand. He soon took the sword his twin had once used to train and to fight in the battle with, stabbing it into the ground behind where he was going to be laid to rest, turning the onyx encrusted blade into a headstone for the prince who had passed too soon. He soon looked to Paige, hugging her tightly as to give her courage to say her part and wish their brother farewell.

"My brother, and closest friend. Konnor was one of the bravest men I knew and most honourable. He kept to every promise he made no matter how big or small it was. Like the one he made to every soldier he fought side by side with. He promised if he fell in battle then he would be buried besides them. As a brother he was always there for Viktor and myself, always giving us advice and showing us the way when we got lost, setting us an example to follow in so many ways. Its gonna be hard to adjust to life without him, for all who knew him. I know the palace and city is going to be quiet without him appearing out of nowhere to tell jokes or give advice, without him running around the castle playing games with Katarina or even just talking to those who worked around our home" spoke Paige, tears in her eyes as she looked to the people who had also lost someone they loved dearly, she soon kissed her hand and placed it on the casket of her older brother. "He always made promises to other people, so now I make theses promises to him. I promise that no matter what he will never be forgotten nor will his death or anyone who died be in vain. I love you Konnor, goodbye my big brother" added Paige whispering the last bit as she struggled to hold her tears at bay, especially with what she had in mind to do to truly give Konnor peace. When she had regained her composure she held out an arm for the raven near by to come to her, smiling slightly when it did, the memories of when each of them were given the ravens and magically bound to them as children coming back to her. She knew everyone was watching her, curious to know what she was going to do. Viktor soon stood by her side and said the words to release the raven with her. "Goodbye Konnor, may you rest free with the love of those around you" spoke both siblings breaking the magic bound to their brother and letting the black bird find its own freedom as well as signalling Konnor was no longer with them in life.

King Mark had gone on to construct a place for his oldest son in the stone tomb of the royals. Where every member of the royal family would be placed after their funerals. It was the mausoleum just off the place. He had sealed Konnor's empty stone tomb next to his mother the late queen Michelle. While also giving his grieving family a place to mourn for their lost loved one in private. Most called it the royal tombs as every past royal was buried there from the first king to the latest queen, even every prince and princess in between could be found there. Mark stood in the tombs keeping the secret of knowing he too would soon leaving his kingdom behind along with what remained of his children. Never once being able to bring himself to tell them the truth on his rapidly deteriorating health. Although he looked forward to the happy events he hoped he would be there for.

A week or so later saw most invited to Bright-Blade for the royal wedding of King Sheamus and Becky, as well as the coronation of Becky to become queen. Royals from all five kingdoms came as did some lucky residents. Kane had once again arrived with his daughters although he knew on the ride home back Lacey would be departing ways and going to the Shadow Lands to join Summer in living there, where as Autumn would be going to visit her imprisoned husband. Each of the guests were seated in the large church just outside of Bright-Blade Castle, Sheamus was already standing at the alter in his traditional royal groom wear, looking both nervous and excited over the events that were about to take place and the new chapter about to start in his life. It wasn't long before the instrumental music signalling the bride was ready to walk down the isle began, the guests turning to look around to the church doors to see both Charlotte and Lana being walked down the isle by two of Sheamus's best friends in Rusev and Cesaro, each of the woman were dressed in green bridesmaid dresses and held a small bouquet of mixed flowers. Once they were at their places near the alter Becky appeared at the top of the isle, the flowing white dress sweeping across the rose petal floor, a veil neatly placed in her fiery hair, a smile on her painted lips as she walked nervously towards her husband to be and future.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Royal families of all kingdoms. We are gathered here today to witness the union between King Sheamus and Lady Becky, as well as crowning Becky as Queen of Bright-Blade. They met when both of them had given up on finding their happiness, when fate decided they would find each other, so if anyone knows a valid reason why they two should not be joined in marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace" spoke the minister, the man stood proudly in his black robes, the book with the traditional vows of wedding and other ceremonies of their territories gently gripped in his hands. He looked to everyone in attendance before turning to the bride and groom, he waited for a few more minutes before continuing on. "King Sheamus, do you take Lady Becky to be your wife and queen, in sickness and in health, to treat as your equal for as long as both shall live?" asked the minister turning his attention to the traditionally dressed king, a proud smile on his lips at seeing his king finally being ready to settle down with someone.

"I do" replied Sheamus looking into Becky's emerald eyes when he spoke the two simple words, he knew he had no regrets and hoped he never would. He hoped she would rule as fairly as he had done over the years he had spent as a single king. He watched as the minster turned his attention to Becky, repeating the same thing to her while changing the words to fit, just as he listened to her reply as everyone in the room did. Each of them knowing what was to come next, he knew Becky was probably more nervous about being crowned queen than actually becoming his wife, something Sheamus himself could remember being nervous about when he was crowned king following his father's death many years prior.

"Lady Becky, do you swear to put the well fair of the people of these territories before your own desires. To fairly rule besides King Sheamus and alone if the time should ever call for it. Do you swear to be selfless and listen to those who live in the boarders of the kingdom and help to keep the peace that stands as part of the alliance between the five kingdoms" asked the minister, a small smile on his lips as he remembered doing this for King Sheamus's parents so many decades before hand just as he could remember hearing when a new king of the Shadow Lands was crowned alongside the traditional queen. He watched with the others as Becky nodded before preparing to recite the words he had just spoken.

"I Becky Lynch of the Bright-Blade Territories here by swear to be a fair and just queen alongside King Sheamus, to rule alone if the time should ever call for it. I swear to help keep the peace with all allying kingdoms and to be a kind and selfless queen" responded Becky as she made the vows to be the kind of queen the people of the territories deserved, to be the queen Sheamus had longed for, for so long. Becky breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to make the oafs in front of every royal family and the entire kingdom in which she lived in. She couldn't have wished for it to be done in front of anyone else or in any other place. To her although nerve racking it was an experience she would never want to change.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband as wife. As well as ruling king and queen of Bright-Blade. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you King Sheamus and Queen Becky. Sheamus you may now kiss the bride" finished the minister, seeing the reigning king smile before doing just that to the clapping and whistling of those who had attended the big event. He had finally gotten his queen and thanks to the forest war was not brought to his kingdom, although he did still feel the effects of the battle that had taken place just weeks before hand. He hoped even now the alliance he had created with the Shadow Lands would remained, as he had become good friends with their royal family, especially the ruling King Mark.


	11. Justice of the Shadows

Our story continues two year after the Battle of the Shadow Lands. Prince Jack was trialled for his crimes of disturbing the peaceful land and for murdering their beloved prince along with so many soldiers in cold blood. Autumn was allowed to attend the trial of her husband as did Kane, the trial been heard by most of the kingdom while others heard of it by word of mouth and letters residents send, especially Credence where Jack had once called home and attempted to rule over with an iron fist of cruelty and anger. King Mark had listened to his pleads of not guilty carefully all while noticing Lacey and Summer look to each other and roll their eyes at the obvious attempt Jack had made to act innocent of all the charges against him. Under the law of the Shadow Lands although a peaceful kingdom Prince Jack of Credence was sentenced to death, a punishment King Kane didn't attest to despite his oldest daughter screaming out threats to those who had decided her husbands fate. Autumn noticed the residents of the kingdom and the surviving soldiers were more than pleased the Prince who had wanted to destroy their lands and caused so much pain, suffering and death was going to be brought to justice for what he had done.

"If I am to die, then I wish for it to be in my home of Credence before my own people and at the hands of Credence executioners" demanded the disgraced Prince Jack, his voice surprisingly calm considering he had just been sentenced to death, he didn't appeared too phased about it, like he was counting on someone coming to his rescue and saving him from the fate he so obviously deserved. A small smile come to the blond Prince's lips when King Kane stood, walking to stand before all those who were there in court, he knew Jack wanted to look like a martyr rather than the guilty man he truly was, just as he knew if Jack got what he wanted, then his execution wouldn't take place as Autumn would do something to intervene and make sure he lived. Thrust freeing a man as guilty as she is to inflict more pain and misery on the innocent people around the pair of them, something he didn't wish for his kingdom especially now since Lacey had given up her right to the throne and Summer had officially become a princess of the Shadow Lands.

"I King Kane of Credence, kindly request this man not be allowed to have his demands met. If he should be allowed to be executed in Credence, his wife Princess Autumn will ensure his freedom. I ask his sentence his carried out here in the peaceful lands he convinced others to attack" spoke Kane once he stood before the deciding members of the council, he watched as each of them nodded to his request almost as if they were accepting his reasoning. Autumn could be heard in the background shouting for her father to stop and almost pleading for them to reconsider, although not a single tear was in sight. Lacey and Summer once again looking to each other, Prince Viktor and Paige next to them as their respect partners also stood and watched the dramatic performance Autumn was putting on in an attempt to save her husband from an unavoidable fate. King Mark soon stood from his seat at the centre of the council, everyone growing silent as they waited to hear the words he was about to speak.

"Prince Jack, you have no right to demand anything. Thrust you sentence will be carried out here in this kingdom, two days from now at mid-day. I will be the one to carry out the sentence" spoke Mark granting his brother's request and denying Jack's demands. He could see the anger appear on the features of Jack upon hearing his demands had been refuted, just as it dawned on him the person he hoped would have saved him had just made sure the sentence would be carried out with little to no chance of someone coming to his rescue. The prince soon turned to the king he had come to call father, the betrayal clear in his eyes as it dawned on him Kane was well aware of what he had once planned to do and attempted many times. It was almost as if this was Kane's revenge and his way of telling both Jack and Autumn their games had failed miserably and neither would get what the desired most. Each other and the power to rule Credence. "Until you sentence is carried out, you are to be returned to your cell where you are granted permission to say goodbye to all loved ones with supervision from others" added King Mark before dismissing the court and taking his leave, he knew there was a potential he had helped to create a bigger monster but he couldn't forgive the man who had taken his oldest child away from him.

Two days later when the sun was at its highest, Prince Jack was put to death. Many of the kingdom's residents had turned out to watch the man who had brought battle and death to their lands pay for the crimes he had committed and to watch as justice was served. Mark stood before the disgraced prince, the man who had taken one of his children away, before looking to the people who surrounded the area, noticing Kane holding Autumn back so she couldn't stop the well deserved justice. The older king muttered something before using the magic he had to quickly execute Prince Jack, showing him the mercy he had failed to show to Konnor when he had taken his life on the battlefield. The royal family of the Shadow Lands also allowing Autumn to take her husbands body back home with her, allowing her to give him the proper burial rights of the kingdom he hailed from, an honour he believed all should have despite what they had done.

That was two years ago. Since those events a lot had changed, an alliance had been built between the Shadow Land and Eprea Empire through the marriage of Princess Nikki and Prince Viktor, they welcomed Princess Anna just weeks later, much to the joy of the residences who treated the young princess as if she was Viktor's child despite knowing she wasn't. An alliance had also been formed between Helmsley Kingdom, the Bright-Blade Territories and the Shadow Lands. The four kings would often visit each other in order to keep the peace. All five kings had been in attendance for Princess Paige and Lord Seth's wedding, being happy for the future ruling couple and wishing them well in the journey together.

But the years didn't come without tragedy, King Hunter had lost his queen suddenly upon the reappearance of her older brother Shane, who had since made an alliance with the scorned Autumn, she had been buried beside her parents with Prince Andy leaving the kingdom and renouncing his claim to the throne shortly after, King Kane had also passed on, a smile on his lips at being able to see his beloved queen once again, someone he had been parted from for so long. Although his death didn't come without suspicion, yet the people of Credence dare not speak out against the new ruling queen, Autumn for fear she would punish them in some cruel and inhuman way. Princess Nikki had also suffered a fair bit when her former lover tried to take their daughter from her although unsuccessful in his attempts. King Paul's final action as king was to make sure the stable boy was forbidden from leaving Eprea again.

Some changes had also been made to some of the kingdoms, King Paul had decided to step down as ruler and allow his daughter Princess Brie to become the reigning monarch along side her husband King Daniel. King Hunter had also made several changes to the laws in his kingdom abolishing rules and freeing his people from slavery, he did all in his power to become a better king and even accepted Andy's request a friend of his in the form of Randy Orton take his place as the next ruling king, where as he and the Warrior's Five would travel to the kingdom of the Shadow Lands and prove their loyalty to make peace and stay in the lands. King Sheamus and Queen Becky were happily ruling Bright-Blade together and were expecting their second child together. If they weren't doing their royal duties then they were preparing for their second child or teaching their son Stephan all about their kingdom as well as playing games with him. They had also allowed King Mark to visit them, having known of his secret.

On this visit to Bright-Blade both Queen Becky and King Sheamus knew King Mark wouldn't be going back to his home of the Shadow Lands alive, something all three knew would cause great distress to the current princes and princesses of the kingdom. King Mark had asked Sheamus to make sure his family got through the tough time ahead. Queen Becky had stayed at his bedside during his final days, helping as he grew weaker and unable to do things for himself, she listened as he told her stories of the past and of the late Queen Michelle. Just as she attempted on several occasions to get him to write one final letter to both of his own children while he still could, all her attempts ending in failure as Mark had said it was better for them this way, he wanted them to remember him as a strong willed king not a frail old man who couldn't do anything for himself. On the third day of the visit King Mark passed away peacefully in his sleep, holding several pictures of his family and other loved ones. To the surprise of the royal couple of Bright-Blade, Mark's raven had returned to the Shadow Lands upon his death, just as Sheamus knew both Viktor and Paige would wonder where their father was and why his raven had returned home without him. Just as he knew it would be him to explain their father wasn't going to return home, that Paige was now the reigning monarch.

At this moment King Sheamus was just arriving into the capitol city of the Shadow Lands, sadness over taking him as he escorted the body of an old friend back to his soon to be grieving family. When he arrived at the palace he spotted the raven that once belonged to the old king as his family greeted him on the steps. Viktor being the first to him where as Paige and Summer followed closely behind. Nikki, Seth and Dean stood waiting at the top of the palace stairs each knowing what King Sheamus's visit was likely meaning as all had seen the deteriorating health of King Mark before he left for his visit to Bright-Blade weeks before had. Sheamus soon dismounted from his horse and watched as the cart carrying King Mark's body in a casket pulled into the courtyard.

"My lady Paige, Viktor. I regret to inform you, your father has Unfortantley passed away. He died peacefully in his sleep during the third night of his stay and asked me to return his body to you along with these" spoke King Sheamus holding out four letters, addressed to his two surviving children and two nieces, Sheamus knew he had taken the advice Becky had given him and wrote each of them something so they had some sort of closure. He watched as Seth made his way down the stairs, wrapping his arms around the woman he called wife upon reaching her and attempting to comfort her, much like Nikki did with her husband and Dean attempted to do with Summer. The shock and overwhelming grief mixing with the sadness and tears of each to learn someone they all loved was no longer with them. "I bring him back to you, so you can give him the proper funeral services of your culture" finished Sheamus as he looked to the broken hearted family, his own heart beginning to break upon realising neither of them knew the true extent of Mark's deteriorating health or the illness he had suffered from.

"Thank you for returning him to us. We truly appreciate your kindness and would also appreciate if it you would stay for the funeral" spoke Summer through her tears and speaking as a true royal. She felt as if her heart had been torn from her chest, she loved her uncle dearly and knew it was going to be a struggle for the entire kingdom, they would have to mourn the loss of the beloved king and accept the new reigning queen and her king. Although she doubted if anyone would have trouble with Seth and Paige taking over the leadership as they had long expected it, pretty much since the two married two years prior. Sheamus could only nod and offer the condolences, he soon spotted a crowd of people had formed and no doubt heard the words he had spoken to the royal family. Long live King Mark of the Shadow Lands.

Over in Credence, Queen Autumn had spent the majority of the two years planning her revenge, the only time she stopped was to bury and mourn for her father, that also being the only time when the people could breath without the fear of being tortured or brutally killed. Since Autumn had become Queen she had made things unbearable for those who called Credence home, punishing people for the littlest thing and forcing entire families in to slave labour. She had spent every day trying to understand why her husband was put to death by those in the Shadow Lands and how her own father had asked he not be allowed home before his death. She had started to plan as much as she could, enjoying the fact she could be the reason why the Shadow Lands fall. She knew without the royal family there to rule them they would be lost and easily manipulated or at least she hoped they would be. She had also hired two of her best friends as her advisors giving them power they too had once desired and watching as others suffered under their command.

Autumn had made several changes to Credence including ordering for the immediate deaths of all those who crossed her boarders that processed magic or spoke of it. People in her own kingdom had been forbidden from ever mentioning the word let alone talking of it. The punishment being sever, from being tortured for days upon end before being executed or being forced to watch their families burn at the stake. It didn't help Lacey had refused to return home to Credence, she had fled along with Summer the night of their father's funeral, Jimmy making sure the pair of them made it back to the Shadow Lands, both sisters knowing if they had stayed they would have been put to death for no other reason than Autumn seeing them as a threat to her rule. At this moment Autumn had her most loyal men tracking the four magic wielding beings known only as the Wyatt Family. They had escape from her dungeons using the magic the leader of the family processed, quickly fleeing into the night and the forest, calling it home as the bandits had done so many years before hand, while also calling upon the magic of the Dark Sorceress to protect them from Queen Autumn and her loyal followers, they had still yet to work out what they had done to her that caused her attention to be fixed on them. They had gone unnoticed by King Kane for years unless he wanted their help with something, mainly to get answers to his questions, but other than that he allowed them to live peacefully on his lands.

"When you find them. Burn them at the stake in the middle of Royal Square. Let them serve as a warning to all magical beings who enter my kingdom, they will meet the same punishment. I don't want you to stop until you find them" shouted Autumn making her demands known to those who had been tasked with finding the four missing Wyatt Family members, she at least knew they were going to attempt to get to one of the other kingdoms to seek asylum and probably safe passage to the only kingdom know to use magic. The Shadow Lands, the one place she was planning her revenge against. She didn't care if she was related to the royal family or if her two younger sisters called the place home, she would let them burn with the kingdom if it meant getting what she desired the most. Vengeance and justice for her late husband.


	12. Farewell to a King

It had been weeks almost a month since King Sheamus of the Bright-Blade Territories had taken King Mark's body back to his own kingdom and informed what remained of his family about his passing. He had been invited to stay for the funeral along with Becky and the royal family of each remaining kingdom, although Sheamus had advised against inviting Queen Autumn as it would give her the opportunity she had been waiting for in terms of bringing trouble to the peaceful and now grieving kingdom. Summer had simply replied that they had chosen to invite all ruling royal families as a sign of respect and because despite everything Queen Autumn was still Mark's niece. Sheamus had only smiled and nodded in understanding knowing all to well that if the visiting queen did happen to bring trouble the kingdom had its own defences in place to help settle it. At this moment in time Nikki was with Viktor, trying her hardest to at least get him to talk about his feeling or open up to her in some way, she had offered her help when She had said he would try and get his Queen to do the same thing, although both knew it was easier said than done, considering it had taken them until now to speak about Konnor and accept he was gone. Now they would have to deal with similar pain all over again but with their father instead of brother. The crowned Princess had finally gotten used to the realm, to the point she knew all of the guards and others around the palace by name, just as she knew several of the market owners, finding the realm so peaceful.

"Viktor?" called Nikki upon entering the chambers the pair of them shared, just down the hall from their daughter Anna, Nikki could only smile when she remembered how an entire celebration was thrown fro her daughter when she was born, even when most had figured it was impossible for her to be Prince Viktor's biological daughter, she was still treated as if she was a true born princess of the Shadow Lands. "Viktor are you in here? Can we talk?" added the brunette Princess walking around the large room, hoping to see the man she had called her husband for a few years, her smile fading whenever she turned the corner to find the area empty and void of all life. She soon found the man she was looking for, looking out the window, tears in his eyes as the hurt became too much for him to bare, the pain overwhelming to the point he was struggling to stay strong for his loved ones. The crowned Princess soon walked over to him, softly placing her hands on his shoulders, this being the first time in a while she had seen him shed a tear, the last time being when Anna was born, the happiness making itself known.

"What was it you wanted to say?" asked Viktor his voice barely a whisper as he thought through the pain that was threatening to overwhelm and break him. He knew if he spoke normally he would once again end up in tears, Nikki could only imagine the pain he was feeling, she had lost her mother when she was a few months old, barely having any memories of the beloved and beautiful queen, yet she had not lost another loved one until King Mark. She could only imagine her husbands pain just as she wondered how Paige was handling such a loss especially considering her condition. She soon wrapped her husband in a tight but loving embrace hoping to project some of her strength and love over to him, the same as he had done for her when she had to leave her sister and father behind to live in the Shadow Lands with him. "It hurts Nikki, I thought losing my older twin was bad, especially when he left his little girl behind. But losing dad feels like someone had just ripped apart of me away. I miss them, but I know if my dad were here he would tell me to focus on you and Anna, while be a supporting and protective older brother to Paige. Its hard when I know she's going to be just as heartbroken that he didn't tell us he was ill as I am" continued Viktor showing his pain through his words after minutes of silences, it didn't help that particular day was the funeral for the former beloved king.

"You're both going to get through this, you know why?" responded Nikki as sh lead him back to the main chamber away from the balcony they had walked over to. When she watched as he shook his head in response she smiled sadly before looking to the paved floor that ran through the entire castle and tried to find the right words to say what she was thinking. "Because you and Paige have each other, along with an entire kingdom that want to help you and feel your pain. Everyone in this kingdom would do anything they could to get you to back on their feet and support you, because they have faith neither of you will lead them astray when times get dark, they have faith that no matter which member of the family rules all will be alright, because they have someone who has their best interest at heart" continued Nikki upon speaking her mind, she soon sat on the bed watching as Viktor sat on one of the chairs across from her, he carefully took her hands in his and smiled softly to the words she had spoken and the little pep talk she had given him. She could only smile brighter when she remembered when her father tried to make up for all the times he had let her down in the past, hearing her words when she explained she had loved Viktor instead of Konnor, how her father had spoke to King Mark about the union even how it was announced to both kingdoms. "You were there for me when I needed someone, hell you protected my sister when things got a little nasty back home. You even stood up to John and told him straight you were my fiancée. So I want to be here for you now, like you have been for me all these years. Plus you understood I never wanted to be queen, I just wanted someone to love me for who I am. Something you have given me from the first time we met" finished the princess, a smile on her lips as she seen him begin to smile upon remembering what they were like when they were children and had met for the first time, a love that had yet to waver. Viktor soon reached for the envelope on his desk with his father's hand writing on, knowing it was one of the last things he had written before passing on.

The other side of the palace Seth was trying to convince Paige to open up to him much like Nikki had been successful in doing with her own husband. He was still trying to come to terms with being crowned king much like he was sure Paige was struggling with the responsibility of being the ruling queen. Yet he knew with Paige at his side and his friends around him, he was capable of doing anything and would try at anything but before him. He knew all to well she was hurting and needed time to come to terms with the loss and pain she had suffered over the weeks just as he knew she needed to talk about it to someone even if it wasn't him. After all she was the queen now and the Shadow Lands needed and depended on her as the true born royal to rule them. When he entered the chambers he seen her sat upon her favourite chair near the fire, Hope perched on her arm. Although she soon looked to see who entered the room and stood upon seeing him, swiftly making her way over to him wanting noting more than a loving hug. At which point Hope hopped from Paige's arm to his shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this, rule as queen. I'm a sorceress not the queen this kingdom needs. I'm not cut out to be a queen. I can't go out there and put on a smile like my dad had done on so many occasions when I know I could break down at any moment" spoke Paige, her voice breaking as the tears once again took over, to which Seth carefully placed a hand on the side of her head and rubbed her arm while gentling shushing her, hoping it would be enough to calm her for the time being. He was generally surprised she had willingly opened up to him although he knew eventually she would, the last time she had written down all her feelings and allowed him to read over her words so he could understand how she felt. The newly crowned king could only sigh as he held the woman he loved so dearly in his arms, he could almost feel her pain, just as he could only imagine the heartbreak.

"You don't have to put on a smile Paige. You just have to show you're willing to rule this kingdom to the best standard you can. I'll be there every step of the way, like you have been for me. Can you remember what I was like when your dad said I would be king. I though he was joking. But then he told me the story of how he met your mother and become king. How they came from two very different kingdoms yet had fallen in love, she helped him through everything despite the fact he was the missing prince of Credence. Just like you saved me in a way, despite me being from one of the other kingdoms and being a bandit" replied Seth revealing he would go out there with her and rule as king if that's what it took, he soon place a sweet but soft kiss on top her head head, smiling slightly upon remembering when the pair of them had told Mark their happy news, he had been so proud of each of his children and happily congratulated the pair of them on what he had been told.

"You would do that for me, even when you have no desire to be king?" asked Paige watching as the man she had married just after the war had ended nod to her question. She could only muster a small grin to his nod. "Then I can try and be the queen this kingdom needs, I can try and live up to the legacy my father left behind. With you at my side I can probably get through anything. You helped me come to terms with Konnor's death even when I shouted for you to leave, you stayed by my side through it all. I know like my father knew, you will make a good king, you just haven't realised it yet, you just have to believe in yourself and your abilities" added Paige knowing her father would be proud of who Seth had become. She soon walked over to her bedside cabinet where the last letter from her father lay hidden in the draw, she knew now was the time to open it, despite all the pain and heartbreak. "There's a letter in here for you as well" spoke Paige holding out the neatly folded piece of parchment with Seth's name on it. The new king soon walked over to her and gently took the parchment from her hands, kissing her softly on the cheek. He had to admit that was the last thing he was expecting, just as he wondered if Nikki too had received a letter of her own from their father in law.

 _Dear my beautiful daughter Paige,_

 _If you are reading this then I am no longer apart of this world. Just before the war two years ago our resident and trusted doctor informed me I had contracted an incurable sickness and I wouldn't have much longer to live. I think myself lucky I was around long enough to watch all three of my children marry. Just as I am grateful I was able to be there to know my grand-daughters Katarina and Anna before my time ended._

 _I wished not to worry you nor Viktor so I didn't tell you of my illness. You both were so lost with the sudden death of Konnor that I couldn't bare burdening you with the news that I too would soon be leaving you. I know you will be upset that I am not going to be with you any longer and likely be angry that I never told you. But you must understand my dark princess that it was for your own good. You almost killed yourself two years ago when you stopped the war and would have done a similar thing to try and save me, I couldn't allow you to do that when you have everything to live for. My time has come, I join your mother and Konnor in waiting for you and Viktor along with Summer and your respected partners to join us. Paige I know you will make a great queen, you have shown so much compassion for the residents of our kingdom, the most being when you stopped the war and attended every funeral, placing the flag of our home on their coffin and giving your condolences . Calling the fallen ones heroes. With Seth at your side I have no doubt the kingdom with be in safe hands and become even stronger than before. After all you are the legendary Dark Sorceress, no one can match your power, not even your mother was as powerful as you. She would be so proud of you as she would be of Viktor._

 _You and Seth gave me great joy when you delivered the news the pair of you are expecting your first child. Just like Viktor did when he revealed he would raise Princess Nikki's child as his own. I couldn't have asked for more than what the pair of you have given me. I am a proud father and rest a sure when I join your mother and brother I did so with a smile on my lips that my two remaining children married for love and happiness rather than to forge an alliance. I will always love you Paige, just as I will always be there at your side even when you can't see me. You are my beautiful daughter and now the Queen of the Shadow Lands. You have already me proud. Live free and happy my sweet baby girl._

 _Lots of love and magic,_

 _Your father, Mark._

Paige had tears in her eyes when she head the final words of her father had written to her, she was at least reassured he died peacefully and happy of what he had accomplished but also proud of both Viktor and herself for what they had done, even when they didn't know it, they had achieved something that had made their father smile. Seth seeing Paige was losing her battle with her tears quickly made his way over to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. He knew she needed him now more than ever, when he released her from the hug he smiled as she held the letter her father had written her so he could read over it. He carefully read every word, smiling at what he beloved king had written, wishing his own father would have been as loving and proud, instead he was the opposite, Seth had been banished from his home land shortly after his father's death.

"Well my queen, I believe its time to show ourselves to the public for your father's funeral. I will read my own letter when we return" gently spoke Seth, offering her a small genuine smile to help her when it come to the difficult task that stood before all members of the royal family. He knew al to well she was not a lover of funerals, something he himself wasn't fond of either but knew as the ruling royal couple they had to give a good impression to those who called the lands home. Just as he could remember when Mark had taken the time to teach him the ways of being a king of The Shadow Lands including all traditions. He watched as Paige sadly smiled and rose from her seat on the couples bed, already in her white funeral dress, she soon took hold of the hand Seth had offered her in a gentle but steady grip, allowing him to lead her to the entrance of the palace. On their way the pair were met by Nikki, Viktor and Anna, both smiling as Anna wore a small tiara, much like Nikki wore her own one. Paige too wore one of her mother's thrust symbolising she had taken her rightful place as ruling queen.

Once the small group got to the doors of the palace they were met by several of their friends, Bayley and Sami both of which wore the accustom colours of the royal household, much like other who lived with in the palace walls did. Summer also stood there with Lacey and Jimmy to her side, sadness clear to see on her features upon having to say goodbye to her uncle, as well as having to see her sister again. Like at Konnor's funeral the royal family from each kingdom had turned out, to the surprise of most there Autumn had also come for the event, at her side was one of her suitors looking miserable to being in such a peaceful place. Most could tell neither Summer or Lacey were comfortable with their older sister being so close especially when they knew her better than any other. Roman and Dean took up their positions as pointed guards of Nikki and Paige respectively, both men knew this was going to be a hard day as it was, just as they knew it was going to be made even harder by the appearance of Queen Autumn.

"Residents of Shadow Lands and royal families of each kingdom. We come together to mourn the loss of a great king and lay him in his final resting place. He was a friend to all of us, giving us hope when we had none and showing us the way when we were lost, may my father King Mark rest in peace" suddenly spoke Paige, tears in her eyes as her voice echoed over those present, most could she she was putting on a brave face as she spoke publicly for the time as queen. Just as it was clear to all those she had officially taken the responsibility of such title, much to the relief of Summer who was sure she was not ready to be queen. After that the carriage carrying the coffin of the deceased king was pulled away shortly followed by each of the royal families and residents of the kingdom that wanted to say their final farewell to the former king. When it come to a halt at the cemetery, the raven King Mark had perched upon his awaiting tomb stone, as if know it would soon be freed. Viktor stepped forward alongside Paige as the last remaining children, both of them motioned for Summer to join them as she too was considered to be royalty of the kingdom.

"We have all lost someone close to us. With the death of our father King Mark we have lost great and faithful leader as well as a friend. But he still watches over us as do all our loved ones who had passed on to the next life. Each of us here are blessed to have known him, as a king he did all in his power o make sure the people of this land were always safe, he always listened and gave people their freedom, as a friend he was there to help when called upon, encouraged all those who needed it and gave adviser on so many things. And as a family member and father, he loved each of us for who were were, encouraged us to marry for love rather than some alliance, he gave us all the strength to carry on in our most desperate hour when we though all hope was lost. He will be missed by all who knew him, he will be amongst the greats and will always be remembered for his kindness to all those who came to these lands" softly spoke Viktor remember what his father was like to so many different people, he stood between Summer and Paige, just as he watched Summer placed the flag of the realm over her uncle's coffin, Paige following shortly after and placing her father's crown on the flag to signal it being the coffin of a king. Viktor himself stabbed his father's sword into the ground behind the area he was soon to be laid to rest in, the scarf his mother used to wear tied to the hilt of the sword. "Goodbye father, rest in peace" whispered Viktor before walking back over to his sister and cousin, knowing Paige would be freeing their father's raven much like she had done with Konnor's at his funeral so many years before hand.

Paige soon held out her arm for the raven to join her, as everyone in attendance watched as the raven flew over to her with little hesitation, the raven haired queen soon looked over to her brother like sh was asking for permission to let the raven finding its own freedom after years of being magically bound to the king. Viktor could only nod to her to which she closed her eyes and began to chant the same spell she had said several years prior, breaking the connection between her father and the raven, thrust releasing it from the magical bond the two shared for so many decades. The raven soon flew into the air and circled the area a few times before flying south towards the ocean and the islands hidden there. After the funeral Seth went to his chambers reading over the letter the former king had left for him, Viktor made arrangements for a small surprise for Nikki as well as prepared for his daughter's upcoming birthday, where as Paige was in the throne room with Dean at her side doing his duty as Queen's Protector.

"Queen Paige, my cousin" spoke Autumn from the opposite side of the large room, her voice echoing off stone walls and gaining the attention of everyone in there. The Queen of Credence had gone their to request some although she knew her request was unlikely to be granted she still had to try if only for the memory of the person she was doing it for. She had believed for two years there was a wrong doing done in the kingdom now ruled over by her cousin, just as she hoped her cousin would be easier convinced than her uncle had been, especially when it come to what she viewed as justice and grant what she had gone their to request. "I have a few requests for you. I know the timing is bad and you mourn your loss but I see no other time where I can make such important requests, that are better said face to face rather in some letter" added Autumn curtsying when she was close enough, signalling for her suitor Jinder Mahal to show his respect as they weren't in Credence. Paige only gestured for her to continue, thrust granting the visiting queen the audience she had hoped for. "I wish for you to change the punishment my late husband Jack received at the hands of the former king, he did not deserve death for his crimes, I also request you send both my sisters back to their own kingdom where they will receive just treatment under my own watchful eye" continued Autumn, she hoped that at least one of the requests were granted such as the one to do with her late husband or at least get an explanation on why he had been executed instead of send back to Credence to receive his punishment.

"Walk with me cousin" responded Paige, carefully rising from her throne and leading the pair of Autumn and Jinder to the tomb of the royals. She walked over to the one the furthest away from the entrance, watching as the pair joined her when she turned to face them. "I will not change anything regarding the disgraced prince, at the request of the late King Kane, Prince Jack was trialled by our laws, the punishment for his crimes are death, just as they had been for centuries. Royal or not the same punishment applies. Plus King Kane knew if Jack was sent back to Credence you would have done all in your power to prevent him being punished as he rightly deserved" added Paige speaking as the queen she was rather than the family member she had been. She could still remember Autumn being absent from her brother's funeral yet had made the trip for her late husband's execution just days later. Just as she could remember Lacey had attended the funeral so she knew word had gotten to Credence about the passing of Prince Konnor.

"What about sending Winter and Summer back to Credence? To their home" asked Jinder following the queen back to the throne room and noticing how Dean always walked at her side, he had by now figured the former bandit was her protector and would likely do all in his power to make sure she was safe. Once the group arrived back in the throne room, Paige spotted others who wished to speak with her such as Prince Andy and the remaining members of the warriors five, the queen soon turned her attention back to Jinder, who was once again going to say something but thought twice before doing so, as he could by the raven haired woman's expression she wasn't impressed by his attempts to seem more dangerous than he was nor was she intimidated by him. Paige merely stared at the other man watching as she stepped back to stand behind Autumn almost as if he was cowering behind her.

"There is no one in Shadow Lands called Winter, at least not the person you are looking for, as for sending both Princess back to your kingdom. It is their choice whether they return. Either way they will always have a home here" replied Paige revealing she like so many others now referred to Winter as the name she had changed it to. Lacey. The raven haired queen quickly noticed the way Jinder and Autumn looked to each other, just as she knew the whispers and rumours were true especially when it come to what Autumn had planned for her younger sisters. "Do not think I haven't heard the rumours of what you planned for the pair of them upon their arrival home Autumn, I will not be part of you twisted game to have them killed for being loved by the people of Credence nor will I help you with what you have planned. Now if that's all then I would appreciate if you leave and didn't course any more trouble for the remainder of your stay" added Paige, the tone of her voice suggesting she was aware of what Autumn had planned for both Lacey and Summer, much like she was aware why the opposing queen was doing it. Hatred and destain for not being the only child and fear of being overthrown in favour of one her younger siblings. Paige was determined to keep to the promise she had made to Summer, Lacey and Jimmy, the one she had made where she had said she would never send them back there. She also knew her decision would result in retaliation on the part of Autumn mainly for not getting it her own way.

"Paige, you okay?" suddenly asked Dean upon seeing her wince a little, he soon got to her side placing a hand on her shoulder while hoping it was nothing serious. His fears were soon settled when she held a hand to her hidden baby bump, however he didn't say anything due to Prince Andy and his four friends joining the pair of them, clearly having seen her wince or what had caused her to suddenly stop and hold her breath he way she had. "I'll be at my post my queen" added Dean when he was sure she would be okay. He watched as she gently nodded to his words, just as he remembered when Seth told him then princess was expecting their first child together, he being the first person Seth had actually told besides the former king. He had promised Seth then while he protected the queen he would make sure she didn't over extend herself or anything to risk her health or that of the child she was carrying.

"How may I help the Prince of Helmsley and the remaining members of the Warriors Five?" asked Paige upon turning to face them and referring to them by the titles they were known by. Andy looked over to her with worry in his eyes, he had actually come to ask something although he was unsure if he should ask his question although he knew he had to tell her of the news regarding one of the high ladies of court in the peaceful kingdom. "I'm fine really, if I wasn't then Dean wouldn't have left my side. I'm fairly sure he would have insisted he carry me back to my chambers by now" added Paige see the way the Prince of Helmsley looked at her, plus she knew what her protector was like, he took his role seriously even when he was laughing and joking about several different things. He had been there since being granted the role as her protector by the late King Mark following the war.

"Well Queen Paige, I was wondering if I may speak with the Lady AJ? And I also come to inform you Lady Mandy has been making arrangements for several people in my own kingdom and yours, saying she is doing so on your behalf. She also claims to have been appointed such position by Queen Autumn of Credence as part of some special task" replied Andy bowing along side his friends to show respect to the queen of the kingdom they were visiting although they had often thought of making it permanent as part of a lasting truce between the two kingdoms. "I would also like to form an alliance with you on behalf of my father, to make the one already in place permanent, that way both kingdoms can live in peace and without fear. As well as give my ageing father peace of mind that his past crimes against you have been forgiven" added Andy seeing the way the queen looked over to him, he could see confusion and irritation, especially when it was well know The Shadow Lands never went back on their word nor would they start a war, they were a peaceful realm that didn't fight unless they were given no other choice.

"Rest assure Prince Andy the alliance is secure. This is a peaceful land as I'm sure you have seen during your visit. We will not fight unless we are given no other choice. As for speaking to Lady AJ you didn't need anyone's permission, I expect you will find her attending to store just before the market. Thank you for informing me of Mandy, I will make sure the situation is investigated and dealt with" responded Paige, allowing the five to leave and do as they wished. Just as she found it difficult to understand why one of the girls she had grown up with would try and undermined her the way she apparently had, just as she was curious to know what the task Autumn had sent for the Lady Mandy was. She began to wonder if she knew Mandy at all or if the person she had grown up with was all just an act. Paige soon turned to Dean "I don't understand why she would do that she knows she doesn't have that sort of power or authorisation" spoke Paige, the confusion and hurt taking over so she spoke as if she was in some sort of trance. Dean could only stand before her unsure of how to answer her question, although he doubted whether she actually wanted an answer to it. He sent a small smile her way before leading her back to her chambers so she could rest and think over the information she had been given. As well as what to do with it, whether she would go on to confront Mandy about it or gather more evidence or even just to investigate the accusations.


	13. Birth of a Princess

It had been a few months since Prince Andy had informed Paige of what Mandy had been up to, as well as the funeral of the former king. When Dean took Paige back to her chambers that day, he had informed Seth of the same news, seeing the surprise to grace his best friends features as well as worry and concern. It was then Seth had given the order to investigate what Mandy had been doing, just in case she was plotting to overthrow the reigning royal family, he was also aware there was always a back up plan in case that actually did end up happening. Over the last few days Brie had come to visit, wishing to spend some time with her identical twin, while Daniel was ruling over Eprea and making sure everything ran as smoothly as possible, the visiting queen more than happy to stay in the guest quarters and tour the palace as well as surrounding area's with her sister.

It was drawing close to Paige's due date, the happy expecting first time parents having been informed their child would be a girl, something they had informed Viktor and Nikki of when they finally shared the happy news. Viktor having appeared shocked to hear of the pregnancy as he hadn't noticed any changes in the way his younger sister had been acting or even dressing. It was then Nikki had happily pointed out Paige had been wearing either loose fitting dresses or ones with a fluffy skirt to it, she wasted little time in congratulating the mother to be. Prince Andy was still in the kingdom along with the remaining four who created the Warriors Five, each of them opting to get to know the kingdom better since Andy had decided to forfeit the throne to his childhood friend Randy Orton, allowing the man to be King and having faith that he would take good care of the kingdom in which he had once been prince of. At this moment in time Andy was trying to reconnect with AJ still unaware she was married, something one of his friends had already discovered but neglected to tell him

"I wonder what Paige and Seth are going to call their daughter?" asked Nikki unaware she had said what she was thinking out loud and in the presence of her twin sister. The visiting queen had just looked at her in confusion, where as Nikki remember swearing not to tell anyone especially Mandy in case the blond was planning something against Paige. When the older of the twins looked at her slightly younger sister seeing the way she was looking at her and as it dawned on the visiting queen what she had previously been thinking about, when she had spoken her words. "You promise you wont tell anyone else. Not even Daniel" added Nikki quickly working to rectify her mistake and hoping her sister would promise to keep what she was about to say a secret until the reigning couple were ready for the world to know. "Queen Paige is expecting her first child. She due any day now" finished Nikki sharing the news after she had watched her sister nod and hold out her pinky as if to promise never to tell another living soul.

"Good for her. I think she and Seth will make great parents. After all they are doing so well as king and queen around here, I hear they have already formed a secure alliance with Helmsley Kingdom. Daniel and I were going over the request to form one with us, although dad mentioned your marriage was enough to reassure the people we had a lasting alliance" replied Brie showing her happiness for the young couple as well as remember her own fond memories of when she was carrying her son, much like she knew Nikki remembering her time as an expecting mother. It was at that point when Mandy came into the hall where the sisters were walking, she had yet to accept Nikki as a member of the ruling royal family and had made her destain for the marriage rather well known to anyone who would listen to her, often times had she voiced her opinion of Nikki being to blame for anything that went wrong even when the crowned Princess had nothing to do with the matter or event.

"What did you say to Paige? She and Seth are suspecting that I have been plotting against Paige so I can rule as queen?" almost shouted Mandy when she reached the twins, her anger was clear to see, almost radiating of her body to the point Roman stood before Nikki and Brie making sure Mandy couldn't course harm to either of them. "Why would I plot against someone who I grew up with, against my friend. I owe her family everything" continued the blond with her almost pointless rant, although she had yet to clarify how Nikki had anything to do with it, especially since the princess was walking the halls of the palace with her sister. It wasn't long before Seth appeared behind Mandy noticing quickly why the blond almost despised the crowned princess, he soon took hold of her arm and pulled her away from where the siblings and Roman stood, quickly ushering her into one of the rooms of the hall away from where Paige was resting so he could inform her of what she had been missing the entire time.

"Nikki didn't say anything Mandy, Prince Andy informed Paige of the arrangements you had been making with some others in his homeland. He also said you were doing it as part of a task set by Autumn. You're also making your jealousy of Nikki rather plain for everyone to see" calmly spoke Seth once he knew they were far enough away from the others in the palace, Mandy soon yanked her arm out of Seth's grip, with the shock appearing across her features, whether that being from someone hearing what she had said and done in Helmsley or because another had seen she was jealous was another thing. Seth also wondered if her reaction was because she had no idea what he was actually on about or if it was because her plot had been discovered long before she had intended it to be.

"What, why would I do that? Paige is my best friend, everyone knows she is the only one besides you who can authorise the things written on this parchment, everyone knows Autumn is an enemy of this kingdom and has hated for the queen. So why would I help her and do those things?" responded Mandy hoping it would be enough to relieve some of the suspicious which had fallen upon her. Seth on the other hand thought it sounded as if she was trying to cover her own tracks and sound like she was hurt by the things she was being accused of, although she was being very convincing of it. He could see she was acting, her voice sounded hurt but her eyes said a different story, it showed her fear of how much those around the palace actually knew. At this point he was thankful of his past as a Bandit as he was able to tell quickly when someone was acting around him. "You known Prince Andy is trying to turn you guys against me right, its obvious Helmsley is going to attack soon, he's just trying to distract you" added Mandy hoping to turn the attention and suspicion to the one who had brought the information to light, as she wondered if anyone would believe her if she said something like that, she knew it would be hard to convince the reigning king as he had pretty much heard it all when it come to people making things up in an attempt to save themselves, hell he could probably right a small book on it.

"Prince Andy isn't going back to Helmsley. He forfeited the throne to a close friend of his so he can stay here as an ambassador. An investigation was authorised a few months ago just after King Mark's funeral, at this moment in time Paige is having a hard time believing what we have discovered and finally someone here gave us evidence and also some rather disturbing information that I hope isn't true….." replied Seth his voice stern as he delivered the news of the investigation into the accusations that had been taking place since the funeral of the former king, the former bandit was about to continue when one of the guards sent by Nikki found him and whispered something to him opting not to say the message out loud upon realising who else was in the room. Seth eyes sparkled with worry, the reigning king soon left the room and his conversation with Mandy, hurrying to get to where the chambers he shared with Paige knowing he had to be at her side, just as he remembered the name he had thought of for their daughter. When he got to his destination, he noticed Dean, Viktor and Roman all waiting outside, Viktor with little Anna next him as he attempted to explain the two year old what was happening.

"Maternity nurses think she went into labour a few hours ago but hadn't noticed. They wont let any of us in" spoke Dean seeing the concern Seth held for his wife in his eyes and appearing across his features. "Don't worry, our queen is strong, she wont give up. You know that as well as we do, plus if she's anything like Nikki its probably best we stay out here" added Dean remembering what Nikki had been like when she had gone in to labour years before hand, she had near enough crushed Viktor hand and told him she would never let any man near her again, she had also used some pretty fowl language although most understood it was her own way of dealing with the pain. "Do you have any suggestions for her name?" asked Dean after a few minutes of silence between the small groups, the silence only been broken up the pained screams from inside the room.

"I have one but it depends if Paige like the name as well. We have been at a disagreement with most names we have thought of" replied Seth closing his eyes when he heard his wife once again scream out in pain, he wished he could be in there with her, to hold her hand and tell her it would be okay, so he could encourage her and reassure her she would get through the pain. He wanted to be there to distract her as best he could by telling her what he had been doing to help prepare for their daughter, as well as reminder her of happier times they had spent together, including their wedding day and when they had first met in the forest after Punk had rescued her, even when he had taken the time to teach her how to use weapons to defend herself. He just wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much his life had changed for the better since meeting her. It wasn't long before Mandy appeared, hearing the Paige screaming in pain, she was going to ask what was going on when Sami stopped her from entering the room. Making sure the almost disgraced high lady couldn't cause more stress than she already had.

"What's going on? Why is Paige screaming like that?" asked Mandy, she didn't know whether she should be concerned about what was being hidden from her or if she should feel something else about the situation.. "Let me past. If Paige is in pain then I should be there with her to help her through it" added Mandy when both Viktor and Dean stood in her path, she became even more confused when Roman blocked her entrance into the room when she got past the queen's protector and prince. She didn't understand what was going on and why things were being hidden from her all of a sudden, it was then she remembered something the cousin of the queen had written to her, something she was starting to believe was true, at which point Mandy walked off in a sulk. Upon returning to her chambers she quickly found a piece of parchment and a quill with ink, setting herself the task of writing down what she was thinking and putting it all into a letter addressed to the Queen of Credence. It was now she was beginning to see the light in the other woman's course, although she was unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

In Credence Autumn was in the throne room thinking of ways she could get vengeance for what happened to her late husband and lover Jack, although she was all to aware what he had done and his actions were the reason he was sentenced to death by the laws of the Shadow Lands, just as she felt betrayed by her own father who had asked her late husband be trialled in the lands he had set out to conquer, although she was a least shown respect as a grieving widow when her husband's body was return to her. She had buried him in the cemetery besides the place they had first met, in a corner out of the way from everyone else. Her hatred only grew when no one attended his funeral even when many had been invited, that being one of the only times when Autumn hadn't taken her anger out on the residents of the place she called home. Mainly because she couldn't bring herself to find the entertainment out of making others suffer while she came to terms with her husband's death and how neither of her sisters had been there for her. As soon as the mourning period was over and she became queen, she sent out an order to all her soldiers to kill anyone who mentioned magic or preformed it. The Wyatt family included, to which the small family of three fled into the forest taking up residency in the old bandit camps, preying to the Dark Sorceress to protect them as she had done for others in their situation. Bray's younger brother Bo had also joined them. Each of them blessed to hear the singing voice of the Sorceress during the nights, as she answered their plea for protection against Autumn and her soldiers during the purge of magic in Credence.

Autumn had also ordered them to capture Winter and her husband Jimmy unaware they had fled from the lands shortly following Kane's death. Hence she had quickly changed her order to have them captured if they should ever return to the kingdom she now ruled, she didn't want competition to something she seen as rightfully hers, just as she was going to do everything in her power to make sure no competition for her throne would arise. She had also been planning a way where she and her suitor Jinder gained control of the Shadow Lands or a way where her cousin was no longer the ruling queen. She wanted to make her cousin suffer especially since the opposing queen had refused to hand over Summer and Winter to her and made it clear she was not going to change what Prince Jack had done to anything other than the crimes it was against the people, not to mention had made it clear Jack was partially responsible for Konnor's death, something Autumn had not taken to kindly to. She didn't care for anything else not even the well being of the people whom called her kingdom home, or called her queen. They were suffering, although you would never guess it from the way Autumn acted and spoke to others around her.

"I am going to finish what my late husband started and destroy the Shadow Lands once and for all" suddenly spoke Autumn, her voice full of hatred just as her suitor walked into the room in which she was happily planning her revenge. He wanted to be the one who told her that the magic of the Sorceress had gone down and thrust the illusive Wyatt family no longer had her protection or at least they didn't for the time being, they were able to be found again after years in the forest. "I don't just want to dethrone my cousin, I want to wipe her and her husband from history, make them suffer. I want to make sure no one knows who they were or that they ever existed" added the selfish queen none the wiser her soon to be new husband had entered the room, well at least not until he placed a hand on her shoulder, when she jumped to face him he could only offer her a smile and held an arm out for her to walk with him while he shared the good news.

"Well my queen, you will be able to do just that son enough. But first I bring you news regarding the Wyatt family. The Sorceresses magic isn't protecting them at the moment, everything she protects is vulnerable although we are unsure what caused her weakness or if she still protects the roads" spoke Jinder as he walked the halls of the castle, the smile to come to his lips was enough to match Autumn's sadistic one, he knew she had been determined to wipe anything and anyone with magic from their world, even if that meant murdering her only family members. "A letter has also arrived from Mandy, informing us something is happening with Queen Paige and that her plan to overthrow the queen have been discovered, at this moment she is in the dark on what is wrong with Paige or what her punishment could potentially be" added the future king again seeing the same smile appear on his future wife's lips and seeing the familiar look placed on her features as if she was planning something or trying to work something out.

"That' interesting, at the same time something is happening with my dear cousin, the power of the sorceress wavers" suddenly spoke Autumn after a few moment of silence and thinking between the pair of them, they had continued their slow walk through the castle none the less. Autumn had only come to one conclusion that made any sense to her. "It appears to me that my former husband may have been right when he said my cousin and the sorceress were the same person, if that is the case then she is the reason why we've had so much through finding those who fled and why the war ended so suddenly two years ago" finished the ruling queen, smiling like she had just won something, she hoped it was true just because it would save her the trouble of finding who the sorceress was. It also put her own cousin in Paige at the top of her elimination list.

"I will take a small band of soldiers and annihilate the Wyatt's before they get the wherever they're heading. Make sure the opposing queen and apparently all powerful sorceress knows of their deaths" replied Jinder with little remorse in his voice, as if to make a good impression to the woman he was set to marry in a few weeks time. The pair of them had been planning the Wyatt's demise for the last couple of years while looking for the missing trio and Bo, now they had the chance of bringing those idea's to life. As well as send a deadly message to the Shadow Lands. Warning them they were coming and would not fail as the others two years prior had before them, it wasn't long before the small band of soldiers led by Jinder were on their way into the forests although they had no idea if the small family of four knew if they were coming or if they were even aware of their protection failing, although Jinder had a gut feeling the four already knew of them coming and were already on the move.

With the Wyatt family, they had received a raven from Prince Viktor, informing them their protection was temporarily down due to his sister and reigning queen being in labour. He had also warned them of what was to come. Nikki had informed Viktor of the vision Paige had spoken of, so the prince could warn those who were in the immediate danger. The Warrior's five had also decided to ride out and help them hoping they would get to where they were in time. They wanted to help in any way possible even if that meant putting themselves in danger and saving the ones Autumn was now hunting for unknown reasons. The five could only hope they reached the family of four before the men of Credence got to them, already figuring from what they had overheard Nikki say to Viktor that their death's would be brutal if caught.

"Queen Paige has seen our future, her protection is down but her power is still strong enough to see of future events. Prince Viktor sent a raven as well as the Warriors Five to help us" informed Bray, at least thankful the kingdom of the Shadow Lands weren't just going to abandon them to their fates when they needed help the most. Just as he was thankful Paige was still trying to help them despite her pain. Eric, Luke and Bo looked at him unsure what they were going to do now, their options were already limited as it was, if they stayed where they were then they would be found by those of Credence and would find out the true brutality of their awaiting fates, if they ran they had a better chance of getting away and surviving but there was still a chance they wouldn't get very far on their own. "Collect your things, only the necessaries, we make for the river, we have a better chance of survival if we head there and there is a good chance the Warriors Five find us rather than Queen Autumn's men" ordered Bray making sure he did something to ensure those he called him family survived. He was well aware the Queen of the Shadow Lands was the one protecting them, he had known that since he had accidently connected to her over a decade before hand. She was just a child back then and mourned the loss of her mother. It was now he remember she never broke that connection. Instead she had used it to help him and his family as much as she could, almost as if she was a guardian angel sent to the four of them.

The family did as they were ordered and collected things they deemed as necessary. Each of them began to make their way north towards the river that separated the kingdoms making sure they didn't leave any tracks that would give away which way they had gone or heading. They had also taken Viktor's advice and stayed off the roads, instead they walked through the mists of the trees having faith they would make it through, they all knew as long as they weren't found then they would be okay and would like get to the Warriors Five before anyone from Credence got to them or at least they hoped it would be that way. They knew certain death awaited them if they were caught by those from Credence just as they were aware their suffering would be prolonged for the entertainment of the sadistic queen, all because they were known magic users or at least Bray was..

Back in the Shadow Lands, Paige had welcomed her daughter just as Seth had joined her when she asked for him, his presences had given her the strength to carry on, just as his voice had taken her mind of the pain. He had held her hand and encouraged her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and reciting some of the times they had spent together, from the dreams both of them had shared to the first time they had met, even the times she had shown him around the cities and allowed him to accompany her on her trips around the lands. He had even reminder of when her father announced their engagement to the entire kingdom. Just as he recited how his life had changed so much since meeting her and even remembering the words to a poem he had read in the libraries.

"I have a name for our princess" whispered Seth opting to sitting behind Paige on the bed, she was leaning against him obviously exhausted from the hours she had spent in labour, the couple's as of yet unnamed daughter in her arms. Like Paige he was proud just as he was aware she was waiting to hear the name he had thought of, he smiled down at her and their daughter sleeping in her arms wrapped in a blanket. "Saraya, a name unique for our daughter and hasn't been used in either family before. A name fitting for the daughter of a powerful sorceress" added Seth watching as Paige slowly moved her head to look up at him a small smile gracing her lips, suggesting she liked the name, his suspicions being confirmed when she nodded in agreement with the name he had spoken, finally having a name for the new born princess. It wasn't long before Nikki re-entered the room, she had stayed with Paige throughout the labour period, coaching her through it as well as using her own experience to help as much as possible, she had even gone to retrieve Seth when the queen had asked for him. She could only smile upon entering the chamber, seeing the parents at peace with their surrounds and the sleeping child.

"She's beautiful you know and she has her father's eyes" spoke Nikki when she seen the little girl, she had gotten one of the dresses that the couple had gotten upon finding out their child would be a girl, Seth had even set up a little nursery near their chambers with the help of Viktor. Nikki had promised she would help out whenever she was needed, something that she knew would help the new parents as well as repay Paige for all help she had given since Nikki had married into the family and moved to the kingdom. She could remember how Paige as well as Alice had helped by babysitting for her while Viktor had taken her out around the lands, as well as helping her get used to the kingdom she would be calling home. It was now Nikki had began to think maybe what her own father had tried to do years before was his way of protecting her, just as she remembered her father often visited to see both her and his grand-daughter. "What's her name" asked Nikki her smile unmoved although she remembered her former lover had reappeared, once again trying to take her daughter away.

"Saraya" quietly responded Seth realising his wife and queen had fallen asleep, he didn't want to wake her so didn't move. Instead he carefully placed his arms under hers so their daughter stayed where she was and carried on sleeping peacefully. "What were you thinking about when you come in?" asked Seth after revealing the name of his newborn daughter, he soon checked Paige's pulse when the sudden concern arose relieved when he found one and realising she was just sleeping. He smiled at Nikki when she offered him one, the two had gotten on well since she married Viktor, even to the point where they had explored the castle together. He knew whatever she was thinking about had given her answers on something that had bugged her for years.

"I was thinking about my dad and what he tried to do when he found out I was expecting Anna" replied Nikki, she had finally figured it out and understood his reasoning, he never wanted to hurt her just to protect her. "He found out that I fell pregnant by the stable boy John Cena who I thought I loved, when I was just past my third month he gave me a choice of either being disowned or giving up my daughter. He changed his mind when he found out how much I actually loved Viktor, when we married Viktor insisted we keep Anna. I can see now my dad didn't want me to have a child out of wedlock because of how people would react" added Nikki she could see the confusion of Seth's features when she said the name of John Cena, the only people besides Viktor who knew of him was Paige and King Mark who had taken the secret to the grave with him. "John is the one who keeps attempting to take Anna way from me" explained Nikki informing Seth on why the former stable boy had kept coming to the palace.

"He wont take Anna away from you. Thank you for being here, I know Paige loves you like a sister, she trusts you and is always going to be here to help just like I will be" replied Seth feeling Paige move around in his arms in an attempt to get comfortable, he soon looked down and smiled, he soon signalled for Nikki to do as she was intending to do before the queen and mother of the baby princess woke up. Nikki smiled once more, carefully taking the newborn from her mother's arms and dressing her in a royal purple gown before wrapping her in another black blanket, once again placing her back in the arms of her mother. She carefully placed a small snuggle toy with the small girl, Seth smiled at his baby daughter, proud to be a father although terrified of the challenges to come, he knew some sleepless night ahead of them but he was okay with that as long as he had Paige with him. "Princess Saraya, the first born daughter of Queen Paige and King Seth of the Shadow Lands. The heir to the throne. She'll be fine, Viktor has personally taken charge of dealing with Mandy or at least the evidence against her. My sister is on her way home and Dean is outside the door just in case Paige decides she wants to be her normal self and go somewhere. I will also make sure Mandy doesn't find out about Saraya, at least not until the pair of you want to tell her and the kingdom about your little princess" spoke Nikki after returning the baby girl to her mother's arms. She knew Seth would want to stay with his queen for a while, before having to go back to his duties, he also knew Paige would be asleep for the time being along with Saraya so they would be peaceful and he would make sure no one who meant harm to either of them would get near. Seth wasn't just a husband and a king any more, he was the father of the future queen too.


	14. Truths

The Warriors Five had rode out to find the Wyatt Family, in hopes they would get to them in time or at least before they were caught by those sent out from Credence. Each of the warriors knowing from Paige's vision only certain death awaited the four on the run if they did end up getting caught. The family of four were currently running through the forest as past as they could possibly go without horses, the had stopped to rest at one point only to be found by the soldiers hunting them at which point they had made the decision to split up in order to throw the soldiers off and make their job that little more harder, each had run in a different direction. Just as the four men hoped to see each other again despite the odds that had been stacked against them by Queen Autumn and the horrifying fate that awaited each of them.

"Goodbye my brothers. I hope to see you all in the Shadow Lands, but if fate should have the opposite happen then we will all see each other on the other side" spoke Bray, saying on last goodbye to the two he had called brothers and his actual younger brother, just in case he didn't see either of them again. He already had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen although he had hope the four would be reunited once more in a safer place. He had faith in the queen of the Shadow Lands, after all even when she was in the pain of labour she still made sure they were warned about the threat heading their way. He knew the day where he would meet her was upon him, through the psychic connection the pair held for so long, they knew each other as if they had been friends since they were mere children, the only thing they didn't know was what the other physically looked like. "I ask you Queen of the Shadow Lands, guide my brothers to safety, if you have to leave someone behind then I beg you to leave me, just allow them to find the peace they had longed for. I may never get my wish of meeting you in person but having the pleasure of knowing you were there was enough" gasped Bray as he ran, it was then he noticed the raven high in the trees, his mind taking him back to when Luke had mentioned four of the dark feathered birds following them, a small smile graced his lips upon realising what they meant. Before Bray could say anything else, he found himself surround by a shadow although he could find nothing around him to cause such a thing, he soon heard the familiar voice of one of his brothers, just as he realised it was someone from the Shadow Lands, although he was unsure of which one. He knew Paige practised magic but was unsure if another in the royal family did or if another was as powerful as she was in the lands. The leader of the family's surroundings soon began to change, where the trees once where brick walls appeared, the darkness of the grass and leaf scattered ground to hard stone floor, where as the light changed from sun to candle, just as a man stood before him almost as if he was expecting him.

"Welcome Bray" spoke Seth as he helped the magic user to his feet, seeing the man appeared to be confused about what had just happened and how he had gone from being in the forest to the place of the Shadow Lands. "Paige had a little trouble trying to find you, you were the furthest again from the Warriors Five so she brought you here using her magic. Luke is also here through the same way, Erick and Bo are with the Warriors on their way back" added the gentle king informing the man of how he had gotten there in the first place and of the other family member who had been brought to the peaceful kingdom in the same manner. He didn't know how Bray was going to take the news of his younger brother's death, just as he was sure the reaction the man before him would give, would no doubt show his undying pain and suffering, especially when he had once promised to protect his younger brother from any threat. He could remember Paige walking Luke to the Queen's Garden so he could calm after being told the news, after all for any family losing one of their own was a nightmare come true. It was then the door to the room opened, revealing the prince, who silently signalled he would tell the leader of the family the unforgiving and heart breaking news.

"Bray, I'm Prince Viktor, Queen Paige's older brothers, Luke is in the Queen's rose garden coming to terms with the death of one of your brothers" spoke Viktor introducing himself and trying to get the worst news over and done with, especially when he knew how much the pain would hurt after all both he and Paige had been through the pain, in a way they still did. "We don't know how it happened but the soldiers managed to kill Bo, the warriors found him after they retrieved Erick. Erick was only able to tell them Jinder was with them but nothing else, they tried to help Bo but his wounds were too sever for them to properly treat and save his life" added Viktor seeing Bray's eyes begin to gloss over as the tears welled in his eyes upon hearing of his baby brother's demise. "Paige requested they bring his body back so you can give him a proper funeral" finished the prince watching as Bray nodded, to which Viktor lead him to the same garden Luke currently hid in at least being able to reunite the two of them so they could more the devastating loss of their fallen brother together.

Paige at this moment was trying to understand why her childhood friend who plot against her in an attempt to overthrow her rule, as well as settle on a suitable punishment for the blond woman, she could see the evidence was pointing to the other woman being guilty of the crimes against her just as she knew it was too much to ignore even if she wanted to. She had also thanked Sami and Bayley for the evidence in which they had given as well as the help they had offered when it come to the new born princess and the impending trial. Mandy had been arrested and sent to the cells to await the trial although she had yet to work out why she was there or work out Paige was the one who had sent her there. The queen still didn't want to accept her childhood friend could so this or read about the deals she had made with the people she was helping. Just as the raven haired queen was planning on confronting the woman she had once trusted so much, more so she could hear what the blond woman had to say, just as she wanted to hear Mandy's side of things before the trial took place.

"Paige, Paige, listen to me. I haven't done anything Seth is accusing me of, you're my best friend why would I try and do what he thinks I've been planning" pleaded Mandy as soon as she seen the raven haired woman coming down the main staircase that lead to the cell from the main palace floors. Mandy had pressed her body against the bars of her cell, hoping Paige would hear her pleas, hoping her childhood friend would be reasonable and understanding towards her case. "Please Paige, I haven't done anything, why would I do that to you? You're my best friend, if anyone is trying to get rid of you then it's Nikki" added the blond woman trying whatever she could to get herself out of the mess she found herself in, just as she noticed Paige held on to something as well as Nikki coming down the stairs to the cells clearly having heard her name echo around in the cold stone area.

"The evidence from Sami and Bayley suggest otherwise Mandy. You have been plotting against me since my father's death. Hoping to reign as queen in my stead or that of my family. Yet when all came to light you though the best way for you to get what you wanted and out of trouble was to plan Nikki and inform Autumn of your troubles" replied Paige, the hurt painted on her features for all to see as she looked over to the woman she had trusted so much, especially when she felt betrayed and used. "I thought of you like a sister, loved you and treated you like one. Yet here you stand before me lying to my face to get yourself out of the mess you created. There is nothing you can say to get yourself out of this, just tell me the truth and end this. I am the one who decides your punishment tomorrow, with all the evidence your punishement is likely to be what anyone who commits treason will receive, but if you tell me the truth now I will settle for a lighter punishment in the hopes you learn from your mistakes" finished the reigning raven haired queen, she could see the fear in Mandy's eyes upon realising her fate would be public execution for the acts she had committed against those she claimed to love as family, just as she could see Paige was torn by what was to come. Mandy could only look down and sigh upon realising she was in a life or death situation.

"Okay" whispered Mandy, finally accepting there was no way out of the trouble she found herself in, just as she knew Paige was offering her a chance to live if she only told the truth. "When you're father died I didn't think you would want to rule, I figured Summer would take your place, I could stand the thought of a foreign queen when our traditions stated only a true born could take the throne. So I started to plan, hoping to gain enough power and support to cause a rebellion and eventual overthrow. I sent a letter to Autumn to inform her, Summer was queen and that she could get what she wanted if she helped me became the new queen. But when you took your place as Queen I couldn't bring myself to tell you what I had done, I was so angry because of I wanted to be the ruling queen, I wanted to show all those who treated me so horribly in the past that I was the one with the power and control. I wanted to make them suffer as they forced on me for so many years, being queen was my ticket to doing that and it still is" replied Mandy not really liking the way the current queen was looking at her, she knew the other woman was likely to be hurt and almost in disbelief by the words that had escaped her lips especially when the entire thing was basically a revenge plot to get payback on those who had mistreated her in the past.

"Getting vengeance for what happened in the past wouldn't have solved anything nor would it have made you feel any better. Your actions would have lead to war. Yes this realm is strong and feared by many but we wouldn't have been able to hold off an attack like the one which would have been brought upon us. You would have destroyed our alliance with Bright-Blade and Eprea, brought war, death, pain and uncertainty to the people of this realm. Our realm would have been destroyed all because you wanted vengeance and couldn't let the past stay where it belonged" spoke Page unable to believe Mandy would betray her trust and the realm they both called home just to get her revenge on those who had hurt her in the past. "I love you like a sister Emma as does Viktor but I can not see sense in your reasoning for betraying me and this kingdom" finished Paige seeing the girl she had grown up with was not the one stood in the cell before her, the innocent girl had been replaced with a vicious and vengeful woman who would stop at nothing to get what she desired.

"I was a slave when I first come here. Sold at some auction from my home land. I wasn't anyone's equal then just like I'm no one's equal now. I'm not your sister Paige, I was never apart of your family, you all just pitied me. I just want revenge and justice for what was done to me, I guess if I can't get that here then there is no place for me any more. Autumn was right, this isn't my home, my home will always be where I was born, Credence" responded Mandy, shouting as her anger took over her, Nikki soon stepped into the light if only to gently pull on her sister in laws arm. Paige stood and looked at the woman she thought she knew, watching as she breathed heavily just as she felt tears in her own eyes to see the true colours of her childhood friend. "I tried to overthrow you so I could reign as queen, so I could takeover as ruler and get my justice and do whatever else I wanted to. If I have to kill you then so be it, I was planning on doing it the day Seth told me about the evidence, I knew I didn't have much time left, yet Sami, your protector, Viktor and Nikki's protector stopped me. I knew I would have to wait but then the guards arrested me on Seth's order and locked me down here" almost screetched Mandy as she confessed the truth on what she had planned to do, she could see the tears in Paige's eyes as well as the shock appear on Nikki's features to learn Mandy was willing to leave a helpless child without her mother.

"You would leave my daughter without a mother, let a innocent family in the Wyatt's suffer Autumn's wrath just to get your vengeance?" asked Paige no longer showing her emotions once she had wiped away her tears, she was no longer the friend Mandy wanted to speak to but the queen the kingdom needed her to be. She was unsure how to take what she had heard, just as her faith in bringing the woman she had once loved as a sister back from the brink broke upon watching the blond nod to what she had asked. "One of the Wyatt's has fallen, I will refuse to let another share the same fate. Oh and just for your information it was me who ordered your arrest not Seth, I told him when he seen the guards lead you down here. Even if you had succeeded in killing me, my former friend, you would not have become queen, the new ruler would have been Summer, followed by Viktor if Seth chose not to rule after my death" continued Paige revealing to Mandy who would have ruled if Seth had chosen not to carry on after her death, she could see the hatred build upon realising the person she had tried to stop being queen would have ruled just as the person her jealousy and anger was aimed at would have also been queen before Mandy was even considered for such a role. "I will keep to my word, you will not receive a death order, however I can not promise you will be able to keep your titles or place within these lands at your trial tomorrow" finished Paige before leaving the cells with Nikki, not bothering to turn back to the blond when she called for her, just as she couldn't stand to spend another second around the woman who had sort to murder and overthrow her in the name of vengeance. She knew everyone's fate was going to change tomorrow when the trial finally took place.

The next day came around quickly, Mandy paced her cell wondering what her punishment would be if she didn't receive a death order, after all she had admitted to the treason she had committed against the royal family as well as to her planned attempt to murder the queen, just so she could get her vengeance for the past mistreatment she had to endure. She hated the fact she couldn't even succeed inn blinding Paige to her plans or even killing the raven haired woman. Just as she couldn't stand how the two people she hated so much would rule before she was even considered for the position. She had spent the night thinking about Paige and the daughter she had mentioned, just as she had finally put two and two together realising the day the queen was screaming in pain was the day she had brought the princess into the world, she wondered why she was never told of this, just as she became curious if they had suspected her long before the investigation was ordered. Before she knew it, guards were unlocking her cell and walking her up to the small court room opposite the throne room. The blond felt a lump in her throat as a sinking feeling began to over take her despite the fight she had put up with her overwhelming confidence. Upon entering the court room, she seen many residents of the realm seated and watching her walk down the isle with shackles around her wrists. The family who she had betrayed standing at the end, Nikki and Viktor were to the left of the royal couple with Summer and Lacey the opposite side, standing behind were Dean and Roman were as the rest of the bandits sat in the front row. Paige and Viktor looked to Mandy a hint of hurt in there eyes along with the unmissable denial of what was about to happen and why there were there in the first place. Seth looked to his wife and queen, understanding her hurt, he wanted to help her but knew she was the only one who could give the verdict of punishment, he soon gently took hold of her hand, softly squeezing it as she sent a small reassuring smile her way, just as he could see the hurt and anger in her eyes at the revelations from the previous night.

"Mandy Rose, your stand here before all of us today, being charged with treason and conspiring to murder the reigning queen for your own gain, how do you plea?" asked Seth knowing she had conspired against the entire ruling royal family, he read what Nikki had wrote from Paige's visit to Mandy the night before, quickly realising she wouldn't have hesitated to murder him and other members of the royal family to gain what she wanted. Just as he knew there was little any of them could do to rectify what she had chosen to do or where she would go if she wasn't allowed to stay in the peaceful realm. He could remember reading the books Mark had given him on how the trials work in the kingdom just as he could also remember what Mark had once told him, words he had taken to heart. It was like he knew one day his daughter would be faced with such a challenge. Mandy looked to him then Paige, not once showing an ounce of guilt or remorse for what she had done or attempted to do, she soon looked around the courtroom, to all those who attended the trial as well as to Nikki to whom she looked upon with hatred, resentment and jealousy.

"Guilt, lord Seth" replied Mandy refusing to call the man by his title of king, she soon smiled a rather sadistic and amused smile, especially when she heard the reactions of those who had attended and see the look that come across Viktor's features. She knew he never thought she would do such a thing yet here she was admitting it by giving a guilty plea to the charges. She watched as Paige looked over to her, as well as how Nikki carefully took hold of Viktors' hand in an effort to console him on the unhappy shock the blond had put upon him. Those who stood behind Mandy soon settled down and began to quiet almost as if they waited in anticipation for the punishment in which she would receive, it was at this moment she felt thankful for her status as a high lady. Just as she noticed the new born princess and young Anna with the bandits in the front row, neither of which made a sound.

"Mandy Rose, for your crimed against this peaceful realm and against the ruling family, I Queen Paige first of her name banish you from the Shadow Lands, if you should ever return you will be sentenced to death for your crimes and will not be shown the same mercy as you are now" spoke Paige as the queen she had been born to be rather than the princess and friend she had once been, she had watched as Mandy looked at her in horror to learn she would have to leave the land she had called her home for so long, just as it dawned on her she could never return. "You have until sunrise tomorrow to leave the realm or be sentenced to death" added Paige doing what was best for her kingdom, she soon left the courtroom signalling the end of the trial. Seth soon caught up her her, hold her in his arms in an attempt to calm her despair, especially since he knew how much it hurt her to have to force someone she had known for so long to leave the peaceful realm. Both king and queen smiled upon AJ's arrival, in her arms was the baby princess. The former bandit happily returning he young princess to her loving and awaiting parents, knowing she would be safe with them just as she was aware they would do all in their power to protect her from anything that wished her harm. When AJ turned to return to her husband's side she was met by Andy, the prince of the kingdom she had once called home and had been exiled from so long ago.

"AJ" whispered Andy upon realising whom he had almost knocked over on route to the queen, his heart leaped into his throat upon seeing her again, so happy and heathy, this being the closet he had been to her since discovering she resided in the peaceful kingdom. "I spent years looking for you after my parents banished your entire family, when I found them on the streets without you I thought the worst had happened, until I came here for Konnor's funeral. I didn't want to believe it at first, but when you laughed at some of the memories I knew it was you" added Andy a little louder and forgetting the ruling couple were behind the woman before him with their baby daughter, neither of the pair spoke a word instead they adored their little princess in silence seeing her attempt to smile and look around the room she was in. "I've wanted to tell you something before you were banished and hoped I would one day get the chance. I love you AJ Lee, I have ever since we first met as kids" finished Andy taking hold of her hands at some point during his speech, although when he looked in her eyes he could see pity and guilt rather than happiness and love, to which he wondered just as he wondered whom it was that hovered near by. AJ could only looked down knowing what she was about to say to the man who had just professed his love for her would break his heart, just as she knew he had to hear it from her so he could move on like she had done.

"Andy, stop" responded AJ in little more than a whispered, seeing the confusion appear in his eyes upon hearing her words, just as she could see the dread beginning to appear at what she may say next. The task of breaking his heart becoming that much harder. "Don't do this to yourself, I know you have seen me with Punk, just as I know you know what I am about to tell you is the true. You just didn't want to accept it. Punk is my husband, we've been married for a few years now and I'm happy with him as I am happy here in this realm with my friends and new family. I'm grateful you never forgot me but I'm not that special someone out there for you, but she's out there somewhere looking and waiting for you, you just haven't found her yet" continued the smaller brunette woman, seeing the tears to appear in his eyes upon hearing her word and the ones he had dreaded hearing her say. She knew he had seen her and Punk together on several occasions but didn't want to believed what he was seeing or even meant anything to each other. "Your friend Ashley didn't tell you? He asked me about me and Punk a few weeks ago, I confirmed it was true and he said he was going to tell you" finished AJ asking a question of her own and revealing another of the Warriors Five had questioned her on her marriage weeks prior, as well as revealing one of his closest friends had allowed him to make a fool of himself by professing his love for a now married woman.


	15. Secrets to the Grave

It had been months since the trial of Mandy, the former high lady of the realm had left as her punishment demanded, she was now aware if she ever returned she would face death for the crimes she had committed against those who ruled the peaceful kingdom. The older blond had returned to her homeland of Credence, joining Queen Autumn and Jinder with their plans of vengeance against the Shadow Lands, more specifically the ruling queen. With Mandy at her side Autumn had everything she needed from the secrets of the kingdom to all information she could have only dreamt of knowing, the worse part about it was Mandy had been all to willing to give them the information they so desperately needed to make as many different attack plans as possible, the blond was currently helping them make such plans, at this moment Autumn and Mandy were focusing on how to get what the ruling queen wanted when it come to her two younger sisters, although the beautiful former high lady had no idea what awaited to two princesses if they did succeed with the plans they were making.

"I can use Charlotte to get Summer here, they were friends years ago but drifted apart when I had Sasha killed, I maybe able to use her former love interest against her as well, he always managed to get her attention, I would be surprised if that changed. After all my youngest sister has a specific type, no one in the filthy magic lands would be able to occupy her for too long" spoke the sadistic reigning queen, her anger starting to show through at the thought of the kingdom where her former lover had been trialled and executed. In her view the world would be a lot better off if the Shadow Lands had remained undiscovered, just as she was now more determined to make sure it was destroyed and its existence wiped from all history, just as she was sure she would eventually get just that, she had a habit of taking her time when it come to exacting her revenge on those she thought wronged her in some way or another. Just as she knew the quieter she was the less likely the Shadow Lands were to suspect anything.

"If we can lure Jimmy out of the Shadow Lands, then we know Winter will follow him. After all their married, wherever one goes the other isn't far behind" continued Jinder, remembering when the pair had been granted permission to marry by King Kane who had been in attendance much like most of the kingdom was, each of them excited for the event of one of the kinder princesses to be settling down, he had noticed from their previous stay at the Shadow Lands palace Jimmy was one of the many who stood guard during the day, making sure no harm come to any member of the royal family. He knew rather well if they lured one of them back to Credence the other would follow, that leaving them with finding the solution on how to lure the Wyatt family or what remained of the family back as well as how they were going to enter the realm of Shadows without being noticed, he knew if they were going to make an example out of Queen Paige, then they would have to some how avoid being detected, Jinder was aware his wife in Autumn had been planning what she was going to do to her cousin if she ever got the chance, just as both King and Queen were aware with Mandy at their side her chance would arise soon enough, hence why the Queen of Credence was so determined to be prepared.

"We are alone if we attack the Shadow Lands head on, since Eprea formed the alliance through Princess Nikki marriage, Bright-Blade have had a strong friendship with the kingdom for years and the Prince of Helmsley being the ambassador for his kingdom, we are the only ones going against the kingdom, with luck that should give us the edge when it comes to the attack. No one would expect us to attempt war when we have no allies" suddenly spoke Autumn, her voice bouncing off the stone walls of the room making her sound even more powerful that she was, in front of her on the table was a map of the Shadow Lands, she looked over it in an attempt to find away to enter the kingdom undetected, knowing the forest paths and rivers would be guarded some way. Mandy had vented her anger on several occasions since arriving in Credence, just as she had spoke about how she would one day return to the Shadow Lands and exact her revenge on five very particular people, King Seth for investigating her actions, Queen Paige for denying her the chance at vengeance on those who had wronged her in the past, Lord Sami for giving the evidence against her that had lead to her banishment, Princess Nikki of whom she held jealousy and resentment for, as the former Princess of Eprea had gotten to marry the man she had loved for so long in Prince Viktor, and finally she wanted revenge on Prince Andy who had brought what she had planned to do to the attention of the ruling family, thrust destroy her hopes of one day becoming the queen of the peaceful kingdom and her chances at revenge.

"I can help you get into the kingdom unnoticed, but I can't stay long, if I'm spotted I will be sentenced to death for breaking my exile terms" responded Mandy remembering the secret passages that lead into the kingdom from several different areas, she knew one of them lead directly outside the palace where as some of the others came out in different areas of the capitol city, just as she was sure there was at least one that lead inside the palace although she couldn't be sure which one or if it was still there. "I know the way in and out of the realm, especially the main city, there are several secret passages. I can also give you the names of the refugees from Credence who were given sanctuary by King Mark" added Mandy wondering if either of them were aware, Bayley, Sami Zayn, Finn Balor and Kevin Owens were in Shadow City. "There are at least four from this kingdom that fled to escape King Kane's wrath there, one of which is the man who gave evidence against me" continued Mandy seeing the intrigue that crossed Autumn's features to learn four whom had fled were actually in the Shadow Lands although she did wonder if they had left to avoid her or the former king as they had said.

"So not only do they give sanctuary to both my younger sisters, my brother in law and what remains of the Wyatt family, but they also give it to four who fled my kingdom" replied Autumn curious to know why she hadn't seen either of the four when she had visited the Shadow Lands in the past, just as she watched as Mandy wrote down the names of the four she was referring to, at which point the Queen could recall seeing them at her uncles funeral months prior yet hadn't realised until now who they actually were. The sadistic queen was also curious to find out who had hidden them from her when she had visited the Shadow Lands for the first time years before, just as she was aware at least Bayley had fled to get away from her wrath much like Finn had done. She soon added the four to the mental list she had been creating, on it were all the names of those she seen as wronged her in some way, just as she knew she would have to carry out the plans they had made at a fast past but remain quiet so they wouldn't be detected and put the intended kingdom on high alert.

"So we're planning on going after what remains of the Wyatt family, Summer, Winter, Jimmy, Seth, Paige, Dean, plus the four you mentioned and Nikki" added Jinder an evil smirk gracing his lips at the thought of helping his beloved queen get her revenge on those who had been against her or done something to offend the woman he had married. He knew if they were going to succeed then they had to do whatever they had planned quickly and without being detected, after all it wasn't going to be easy getting the ruling queen of the Shadow Lands to leave her kingdom along side her king. "Who are the four they have sanctuary to?" asked Jinder towards Emma not seeing she had already passed a piece of parchment over to Autumn with the names on. He was also aware of what Autumn had planned for Mandy when the war came to head and what she was planning to do when it come to Mandy getting revenge

"Kevin Owens, Finn Balor, Bayley and the man who gave the evidence against me Sami Zayn" responded Mandy with little remorse or care in her voice. She was all to aware if anything went wrong and she was captured for whatever reason, she would have to stand before the ruling royal family and explain her actions, just as she was aware both Autumn and Jinder would likely leave her to the fate she was given more than likely to save themselves although she didn't care about the risk she was taking, she just wanted her chance at vengeance against all those who had wronged her and believed they would get away with such acts. She wanted to show the world the girl whom her father had sold in to slavery from Credence could be one of the more powerful rules in history, the only thing she could see towards those she had once looked up to and seen as friends was red and anger.

"Well Dear Mandy, you will have your vengeance on those who had hurt you or wronged you in some way in the past. Starting with the family you were force to work for as a child before being sent to the Shadow Lands, they are right over there" spoke Autumn seeing the evil and menacing look to appear on the beautiful blond's features when she saw them for the first time since she was sent away, she knew she was free to do whatever she wanted to them, just as she noticed her father was there as well. It soon dawned on the former high lady, Autumn had listened to her rants and remembered when she mentioned she wished to take revenge on her father for being the one to start the horrible treatment before selling her into slavery in the first place. "You will be the Shadow Lands Queen, just as you will be free from all rules then you will be able to return the favour on those who treated you badly in the past, you will decided their fates in the Shadow lands" whispered Autumn in Mandy's ear motivating her as well as revealing some of the plans she had made with Jinder when it come to those in the Shadow Lands and the future of the peaceful kingdom.

"Hello Father" spoke Mandy once she had made her way over to the family she had once served and what remained of her own blood family. She could see the surprise in his eyes that she was there, especially since he was told she had been sold on again to a family in the Shadow Lands. Now here she was standing before him no longer a slave but a free woman who appeared to have been treated well and had a rather luxurious life. "You wonder why I stand before you as a free former high lady rather than a low and pitted slave?" asked the beautiful blond to the man who had always wanted a son, she could remember the countless times her father had argued with her mother especially when her mother was unable to have any more children, his hatred had built from then on, turning violet at times. "I was sold to a family in the Shadow Lands when the pathetic family you sold me to no longer seen any use for me. About nine months into my service King Mark found me and freed me due to it being against the law there, he put me through education as all children are there where I eventually became a high lady. Unfortunately after King Mark's death my plans were discovered and screwed up, I was trialled and banished, so here I am standing before you" explained Mandy, telling her story to those in front of her although her anger once again began to rise and show through her calm persona, she already knew what she was going to do to Prince Andy when she finally became queen of the Shadow Lands.

A few weeks later seen the plan Autumn made to lure her sisters back to Credence in motion, she had used Charlotte to lure Summer from the Shadow Lands. Summer had travelled back to Credence with a few loyal soldiers and Lacey with the intention on freeing Charlotte and sending her to anyone of the other kingdoms all of which had offered her sanctuary and peace. The group however were unwittingly walking into a trap and their own demise. Upon arrival to their former home they were met with guards and soldiers loyal to Autumn, both of the true born princesses were arrested and taken to the dungeons of the castle they had been born in and called home for most of their lives, being left there. The soldiers they had travelled with were put to death immediately after the Princesses were imprisoned just as Autumn had ordered. The sadistic Queen went to visit her sisters shortly after watching their Shadow Land soldiers executions, knowing they had probably figured what their fate was to be now she was queen, she was also aware both of them would want to know what happened to the woman they had gone their to rescue, since she wasn't in any of the cells around them.

"My sisters, its so good to see you again. Especially you Summer, I haven't seen you since our uncle's funeral. I can always recall our father making arrangements for you t live in the disgusting kingdom. It would have been better if he had just abandoned you in the middle of the forest as it would have saved me the trouble and you the pain of what's going to happen" spoke Autumn standing before the cell her two younger sisters were in, she watched as Summer turned away from her just as she seen the tears to well up in the younger woman's eyes upon hearing her words. "If you're wondering what happen to Charlotte then she's in her grave in the cemetery behind the castle, buried alive little hope she will get out. You two are an essential part of my plan. You see now I have you Winter, your husband wont be far behind when he realising you haven't returned, upon his arrival he will be executed. Where as you two will share the same punishment that all those who betray the ruling queen gets. The Shadow Lands will be no better off, I plan on putting Mandy on the throne. Once I have taken the city and dealt with our dear cousins and the others who roam the palace, such a shame you two wont live long enough to see our cousin fall" added Autumn revealing what she had planned to her sisters knowing they wouldn't be able to tell another living soul or do anything to warn those of the Shadow Lands, she had no intention of letting them live long enough nor did she have the intention of allowing Jimmy to see his wife alive again.

"You are to be put to death a week from now, in front of the kingdoms people, after we shall send a message to the Shadow Lands, informing them of your death" added Jinder standing next to his wife and queen, he knew the residents would try and save the princesses hence why none of them had been told of the event they had all been invited to. So there was little chance any of them would be able to plan to save the two beloved princesses, he knew if they did happen to attempt to save them as a spur of the moment rally then those who did would be spared no mercy in their torturous deaths. "No one is going to save you now girls, not Jimmy, Dean or any other former love interests either of you had in the past. There is no escape this time" added Jinder knowing the pair would have hope someone would come within the week and save them or at least attempt to rescue them before their execution date, just as the reigning king watched as the hope dimmed in their eyes upon realising by the time any rescue party reached Credence from the Shadow Lands they would be long dead. The king could only smile as the hopelessness took over, offering Autumn his arm before leading her from the dungeons, he knew his wife was to send a message to the Shadow Lands to inform them of the impending executions.

In the Shadow Lands, Paige and Seth were in the throne room for the monthly hearing in order to help the residents with their problems, as well as to find a solution that would deal with the problem in a quick and effective manner. Prince Andy had taken his place to the side of the thrones along with his four best friends watching and taking notes so he could send a message to Randy on how to improve life in Helmsley, he had also accepted AJ was happily married and accepted her offer of being friends the way they were years before hand, he could only offer a smile to the residents who stood before the royal couple, when he turned to face the ruling pair once the last resident left he noticed Paige had suddenly take her seat on her throne, a hand over her heart as a pained expression took over her pale features, it was clear to Seth her power of foresight was once again showing her something.

"What do you see my Queen?" asked Seth after turning to her, he knew whatever it was she was seeing had to be serious as she was yet to utter a single word or even acknowledge others had joined them in the throne room. He soon held a hand to her cheek beginning to fear the worst, Jimmy, Dean, Nikki and Viktor along with the Warriors Five soon surrounded the pair of them, Roman too standing behind the princess he protected. "Paige" spoke Seth in an attempt to get her to say something, he was beginning to feel fear as he hadn't seen her go like this with any vision of the future before, not even when Autumn had become queen or with the Wyatt Family's fate. "Say something, anything please" pleaded the king of the Shadow Lands as his fear and uncertainty began to rise and over take him, he wondered if she was seeing something she didn't want to repeat for fear she would lose another she loved so dearly.

"Summer and Lacey, they walked into a trap set for them by Autumn, Jinder and Mandy, they will be executed a week from today, in the same manner all who betray the ruling Queen. Mandy and Autumn seek vengeance on all those who have offended them in the past as well as all magic users" whispered Paige seeing the look Jimmy sent her way when she said Lacey was going to be put to death, she knew he would go after her in an attempt to save her even when there was little chance of that happening. "Even if you go Jimmy you wont make it in time to save either of them, Credence is a month's ride from here. You will be met with the same fate upon arrival" added the raven haired queen directly to the man in question, he had only smiled at her and carefully stepped closer, wrapping the kind queen in his arms and gently hugging her in response to her words, softly placing a kiss on her forehead as if he was saying goodbye before hold her at arms length.

"You know I will go anyway, whether I face death or not. Lacey is my wife, I wont abandon her now when she needs me more than anything. I have to do something. But Dark Sorceress, Queen of the Shadow Lands, I will take your warning and kindness with me on my journey as a gift even if it is to my grave. You not only granted me forgiveness when I followed Prince Jack into battle all those years ago but you allowed me to stay in your lands, you also gave a close friend of mine someone to love and the family he always wanted" spoke Jimmy looking into the eyes of the queen, he knew all to well she and those who were once bandits at his side would try and stop him from going, just as he knew they would also realise why he had chosen to go despite the odds against him and the rival queen. "There is no need to be upset my friends, for I am not running towards my death, I'm running to my wife, I would be lost without her. I have to do this. Goodbye my friends, my king and my queen" finished Jimmy before leaving the room and each of them behind, he knew he would never see any of them again but he also knew without Lacey at his side then life wouldn't be worth living in his eyes.

"They are going to attack this kingdom, Mandy will lead them into the city, they mean to bring death to the capital, we are their targets along with Dean, Nikki, Viktor, Sami, Bayley, Finn, Kevin, Andy and the Wyatt's. Autumn will place Mandy as the queen and new ruler of our realm" whispered Paige, she knew it was gong to happen sooner or later, each of them had expected it since Autumn had returned to her own kingdom months ago, just as each of them were aware their death were likely to be in a painful way where they were be exposed to prolonged suffering to entertain the sadistic Queen it was Autumn after all. The woman had a mean streak that could make the dead suffer, just as she had inherited some personality traits and cruelness from past members of her royal line. Seth soon realised as he was sure the others did they would have to double the watch on the realm and city boarders as well as inform the peaceful residents of what was to come. He knew they would have to do something to make sure it was harder for the conquering queen to carry out her sadistic plans.

"I will send word to the Wyatt family, they settled the near boarders of our realm, in a quiet spot near the forests and river" replied Seth, he smiled over to the woman he had married years earlier when she stood to walk over to him, to which he wrapped her in his arms almost unwilling to let go, he knew as all who knew her did she would worry until the whole thing was over, just as she would seek council from the people she trusted more than any others, the ones who had come before and had left her and Viktor alone, her parents and older brother. "We will get through this Paige, we all will. They don't know what happens if you perish at the hands of an invader. They don't know about the magic of your family or about the consequences" added Seth remembering when King Mark had informed him of what would happen to any of those who invaded and killed the reigning queen, just as he could remember being told what would become of the peaceful realm. He feared when war was brought to the lands now more than ever, especially since he had his daughter to worry for and he was the king so others looked to him for guidance in their time of need.

"I know but that doesn't mean they wont do as they have planned. If they do come then neither Anna, Katarina or Saraya will be safe. I do not wish for them to be here, if Autumn and Mandy happen to succeed it taking over. They would be classed as royalty thrust Autumn, Mandy and likely Jinder would put them to death alongside us regardless of their age" whispered Paige, trying her hardest to hold back her tears and revealing she feared for the safety of her daughter and two nieces, she knew if fate should be in favour of Autumn then it would mean certain death for all those on their her list, as well as any with magic and a royal title. She knew with Autumn the death would be one of suffering plus the sadistic queen would no doubt use the girls against their parents in some way or another if only to make the torment and suffering worse than it already was.

The following week, Autumn, Jinder and Mandy stood in the capitol of Credence city centre, watching as the residence of the nearby towns and the city itself gathering wondering what the event they had all been invited to was about. Mandy had been informed what was going to happen to the two imprisoned Princesses, although she was unsure about it she had reassured herself it was in the name of justice, that there was a good reason why Autumn and Jinder were sentencing their own family to death. Jinder stood in front of the two women on the stage where Summer and Lacey would meet their demise, ready to explain to the people who had come why they had been invited there. He knew this would at least satisfy his wife for the time behind and allow her to continue on with making plans to attack the Shadow Lands, all three were unaware Paige and Seth knew what they were planning and were taking precautions to prevent them succeeding.

"People of Credence, you have been invited here today to witness the execution of two traitors of this kingdom, to witness the execution of Princess Winter and Princess Summer. They have both been found guilt of plotting to overthrow your Queen, as well as betrayed her and fleeing from arrest. They have been sentenced to the sword" proudly spoke King Jinder hearing the outcry to his words, especially when those who had turned out realised it wasn't going to be the happy event they had been lead to believe but one of sadness and regret. Jinder soon took hold of his Queen's hand and that of Mandy walking the pair from the stage to the place that had been set up for them, so they could watch the executions at a safe distance. Both Summer and Lacey were harshly pulled on the stage by a pair of masked soldiers, both women in chains as they recognised their executioner as one from the Shadow Lands. Although fearful both were at least grateful the man would make sure their deaths were quick and painless, as the traditions of the Shadow Lands would far out weight what a cruel queen demanded. It wasn't long before Lacey was once again dragged from the wooden stage, kicking and screaming as she tried to make it to Summer if only to tell her she loved her one last time, she wanted to free her sister so she could tell their cousin's protector something and inform him of the secret she had kept for over a year. Summer stood before the people of the kingdom she once called home, she could see they were given no choice but to watch helplessly as she and Lacey were killed, she could see if could they would help both of them to freedom. She had by now come to terms with her fate and knew there was no stopping it so she bravely stood on the stage, taking one final deep breath before speaking to the people who were in attendance and to her oldest sister Queen Autumn.

"Good people of Credence, I have come here to die. According to the law I must submit myself to the sadistic and cruel queen that is my sister. I pray that I am forgiven for whatever I have done to offend my sister and her husband upon my death. I hereby submit myself to death with a good will, with the hope that one day true justice will be brought to this kingdom. I only ask that each of you have mercy on my soul and that I maybe pardoned by you for any offences I may have committed in my life" softly spoke Summer with confidence in her voice, she refused to allow Autumn the satisfaction of seen her fear, just as she knew Autumn wanted her to be hateful and angry to her for the death sentence she had been given. "I only ask you remember me in a good and happy way rather than for the death I am about to suffer. Remember me and I shall find peace" added Summer with tears in her eyes when she remembered whom she had left behind in the Shadow Lands, just as she remembered what she had promised and how she was force to break it. She knew Paige would know of her death just as she could guess Jimmy would no doubt be on his way, she only wished she was able to tell Dean the truth on so many things including her endless love for him.

"My Lady, forgive me for what I must do" spoke the executioner, he had worked for King Mark on several occasions but never once had he been ordered to execute a high lady or any lady for that matter, it wasn't a job he was proud to do especially when he knew these two in particular were innocent of all charges. Yet here he was about to behead a princess, he was surprised when she kindly nodded to him and held out a small pouch of coins, then he watched as everyone else did as she knelt down and moved her blond hair to the side. She was suppressing her fear of death and willingly accepted her fate, showing her sister who had sentenced her to this demise, strength and bravery for what was to become of her. "Boy fetch my sword!" shouted the executioner, wishing only to put the princess at ease, then when she heard a boy run of stage he swung the sword he had hidden, ending her suffering quickly and with a single strike. He soon bowed his head for the now perished princess just as he heard Lacey scream out and begin to cry at her loss, just as he knew she was next. When she was once again dragged upon the stage she looked at the blood pool on the wood only thankful she didn't have to see Summer's remains. She soon looked over to Queen Autumn, Mandy and King Jinder, before smiling sadly as she remembered the times where she and Summer were happy even when Autumn had tried to humiliate them.

"Like Summer I have come here to die, as I have been sentenced by the laws of my own older sister and her twisted husband, but I do not ask for forgiveness, as like Summer I have done nothing wrong other than search for my own happiness. I will not ask for pardon of the offences I have committed as I have committed none that should be punished by death. I am innocent of all charges, like Summer was and always will be. We did not perish at the hands of this good executioner who is only doing his job but at the hands of a loveless queen, her merciless king and a traitorous high lady" spoke Lacey refusing to ask for forgiveness, she admires Summer for being so brave and willingly accepting her fate even when she knew of all she would lose. "I pray, that you my sister, your husband and Mandy are punished for your sins you have knowingly committed in the past and for all future ones. As I hope Mandy shall also pay for her crimes again my cousin Queen Paige and King Seth" added the princess only wishing she could have told her husband how much she loved him one last time and Summer was able to return to her son and where she was at her happiest. "I am not afraid to die, for I shall be remembered thrust I shall live forever like Summer will. You however Queen Autumn will be forgotten with your name lost in time, as will Mandy and Jinder's if you do not change your course of action. I am not afraid to die as I know with my death my suffering at your hand will end" finished the princess before she knelt to the wooden boards below her feel, the people in front of her almost begging for her not to be executed as she knelt behind the blood pool Summer had left behind, tears in her eyes as she did so.

"My Lady, please forgive me for what I must do and I hope you find your younger sister again. Your kind soul will guide me and those who shall miss you" once again spoke the executioner, moving some of her brown hair and accepting the coins she offered him as payment. He knew he himself would suffer, as he had been given strict instructions by King Jinder to make both ladies suffer, yet he had ended Summer's life quickly and had distracted her before hand just as he intended to do with Lacey. "My sword boy!" shouted the executioner if only to put her at some easy so she wouldn't expect the sword coming, he watched as she mouthed I love you to the man trying to get to her. Like with Summer with a single strike of his sword he ended her misery and suffering that had been caused at the hands of her own sister, he once again bowed his head before leaving the stage and making sure the young boy who was assigned to help him didn't see either death, he soon took hold of the man, giving him the folded piece of parchment Lacey had given him and apologising for what he had done, Jimmy only fell to his knees at seeing his wife die before him, just as he knew from reading the small letter, it was addressed to those back in the Shadow Lands.

"My Queen Paige, I ask you not to save me from the death that you have foreseen. Instead I ask you show me your kindness and allow me to die at your hands rather than suffer the pain of a death that I am sure to endure at the hands of Autumn and Jinder. I wish for you to instead take my life with your own hand and for you to receive the letter from my now deceased wife. I wish you well my queen and all those in the Shadow Lands. I promise we shall all see each other again" spoke Jimmy while on his knees unsure of how he was going to continue or if he even wanted to. It wasn't long before Jinder and Autumn stood before him, he only got to his feet and looked at them knowing they would ask him to do something, he soon looked to his own hands where he held on the parchment from Lacey, a smile creeping on his lips to see it had gone and wasn't anywhere around him, thrust confirming to him Paige had heard his plea.

"Bow to your Queen" spoke Mandy, she could see the hurt and disgust in his eyes, just as she could see the pain he was feeling. Yet she chose to act like she had never met him before instead of comforting a friend when he needed it most, she had chosen her side back in the Shadow Lands at her trial now she was confirming she was never going to turn back no matter how much both Viktor and Paige wanted her to. "They are your king and queen, show some respect to them and bow, it is the law" added Mandy as she could see the anger rise in Autumn and Jinder, even her own frustration was showing through as he acted as if her words had fallen on deaf ears. Instead of obedience Jimmy merely looked to Mandy and then to the reigning pair of Credence wondering how the two could even call themselves royalty when all they did was hurt and make others suffer. The former bandit knew what he was about to say next would only wind the three up more than they already were.

"I recognise no queen but Paige, as for showing respect when the Lady Autumn and Lord Jinder do something to earn it then I shall show it. Until such a time they are to be treated like anyone else who disrespects others. As for the law it is whatever the pathetic pair who call themselves royalty decide it to be. Neither Summer nor Lacey did anything to you other than live and have the love of the people. All you have done is sentence two innocent people to death and taken a child's mother away. I know my death will be cruel and torturous hence why I asked my queen to take the letter written by Lacey from me and end my life quickly. She accepted my request as I no longer process the letter but I do have this for Mandy" replied Jimmy holding out the neatly folded parchment for Mandy to take as well as willingly hold his hands out to be arrested, he knew his end was near, just as he knew Jinder and Autumn wouldn't get to see him suffer thanks to Paige granting his wish.

Back in the Shadow Lands, Paige was in the council chambers just of the throne room her friends and the former bandits as well as the prince and princess surround the table. On the table was the letter Lacey had written during her time as a prisoner, neither Seth or Paige had informed any of them around of Summer and Lacey's death or of the peaceful demise Jimmy was about to get as he lay in his cell waiting for the fate Jinder and Autumn planned for him. Seth could only be thankful his wife had ended his pain before the sadistic and cruel duo got to him, she had cast the spell her father had taught her as a child and made her promise not to use unless there was no other way to end someone's suffering. Both of them had realised there was nothing anyone could do to help Jimmy or prevent his pain so Paige had cast the spell in hopes of giving him peace and reuniting him with Summer and Lacey.

"Summer and Lacey were both executed by the sword earlier today, Paige ended Jimmy's life at his own request when he was put in his cell so he didn't have to endure a long and painful death at the hands of Jinder and Autumn" spoke Seth sharing the news with the others gathered around the table, he watched as each of them reacted differently to the news of neither of he three returning to them. AJ could only wrap her arms around Dean as Paige did both noticing the tears in his eyes, Paige being the only one of the two to know Summer's secret. Dean accepted the hug from both women at least thankful he had people whom cared around him, he only wished he could have made things work with Summer or followed Paige's advise and told her how he felt. Roman soon picked up the letter and began to read it out loud for the others to listen, figuring it would be better and allowing those he called friends and family to mourn their losses in different ways.

 _ **My dearest friends and family,**_

 _ **By the time you read this both myself and Summer will have no doubt been executed by Autumn and Jinder, there are so many things we wished to have said and done before out time in this world ended, but now due to Autumn's actions we will not be able to say those things, so we both agreed to write the things we wanted to say down here so the people they were meant for can read them and hopefully remember us. I know Jimmy will come after me and more than likely meet the same fate as Summer and myself met, to which I only ask you save him from his stubbornness.**_

 _ **Dean, Summer had been wanting to tell you something for so long, but never did due to the way she ended up hurting you and the fear you would reject her. She wanted to tell you she loved you dearly, she didn't realise just how much until she hurt you and thrust lost you, she also wished to tell you the truth when it come to her son Konnor, you are his father, she regrets not telling you sooner but hopes you will love him how you once loved her. I hope you can forgive her for the mistakes she made in the past and the way she hurt you now she is no longer with us.**_

 _ **Paige, Seth. Autumn and Jinder maybe King and Queen of Credence but they are not mine or Summer's, to be honest they aren't anyone's, the people only stay out of fear what will happen if they leave, you two will always be the royal pair we call our King and Queen, you saved us on so many occasions. I wish now you two will not meet the same fate, as I'm sure you're already aware they plan an attack with the help of Mandy. I wish you both survive as without you two the Shadow Lands our true home will be lost and thrust the other three kingdoms in Bright-Blade, Eprea and Helmsley will be reduced to war as the peace the Shadow Lands represents will be lost**_

 _ **Promise me none of you will let war take over. You are the only people who can make sure the good and pure line of magic continues on, so I say to you send the young princesses in Saraya, Anna and Katarina away from the Shadow Lands. Autumn will begin her journey to your kingdom upon the death of Jimmy, when you fall Mandy will be the new Queen, she is also the one who decides the fates of all of you reading this letter. Autumn as usual intends to cause the maximum amount of damage and the highest death toll possible, her first priority is the Wyatt family, she intends to burn them at the stake as she would with all magic users, she will not show any mercy for anyone she is targeting.**_

 _ **I hope you all find your happiness, if you haven't already. As well as find it in each of your hearts to forgive us for any past mistakes we have made that ended in one of of you getting hurt. Goodbye to all of you and we will all meet each other again, if not in this life then in the next. We love you all so dearly.**_

 _ **Lacey (Winter) and Summer**_

Roman read the letter out loud, being generally surprised to learn Dean was the father of Summer's year old son, although now he thought about it he could see the resemblant the young boy had to his close friend, the same icy eyes and cheeky smile. When he looked over to Dean he could see the other man appeared to already know as if the letter had confirmed what he already suspected. He knew the letter had many of the final confessions and warnings in as if the girls already knew they wouldn't be saved before their fated execution day arrived. Just as each of them knew those who had children would take the advice of sending the children away before it was too late, little Konnor included. It was now it became obvious they were not going to escape the fate that awaited each of them.


	16. Impending Invasion

Weeks later seen the three young princesses and the prince settling in at Eprea, Brie and Daniel had agreed to keep all four of them safe and hidden for as long as needed. King Daniel had also convinced his wife to allow him to rally the soldiers and help those at the Shadow Lands so the four royal children could return to their home, so that she could still have her slightly older twin at the end of the war heading to the quiet kingdom. He knew as anyone did that peace between the kings would cease to exist with the fall of the Shadow Lands. They had done so much to make sure the current peace was not to be destroyed like the other peace treaties in the past had, King Mark had left the task of keeping it the same to Paige and Seth who in turn were doing everything they could to make sure it stayed in the peaceful times they had now even if war was threatening them.

The Shadow Lands, Bright-Blade, Eprea and Helmsley had all done something to acknowledge the deaths of Summer, Lacey and Jimmy and celebrate their lives. The ones in the Shadow Lands holding a small funeral ceremony for them. On the day when the four royal children were placed at Eprea, King Daniel informed the allying king he planned to rally the troops of Eprea and join them if it came to battle since Queen Paige had showed mercy on the soldiers during the war almost years prior, it was his way of repaying the kind favour, both men were unaware that it was already too late for some of them who had celebrated the lives of the three they had lost and what awaited them. As Lacey had predicted following Jimmy's death, Queen Autumn, King Jinder and Mandy along with the entire Credence Army had began their journey towards the Shadow Lands, they knew from Mandy's confirmation Paige was indeed the Dark Sorceress and thrust expected no safe passage through the forest.

They had arrived at the boarders of the peaceful kingdom just over a month later, most of their army still intact thrust giving the cruel royal couple of Credence the false sense of security that they hadn't been detected, although they were sure that changed when they found the Wyatt's residents and had the three remaining members burnt at quickly made stakes in front of other residents surrounding the area. Autumn knowing all to well Paige would feel the pain of those she killed while in the boarders of the kingdom. Bray had used his last moments to warn Autumn and Jinder of what would happen if she or anyone who invaded killed the ruling queen and the enchantment that would be cast on those who killed Paige. He knew they wouldn't listen and Mandy wasn't aware of it until then. After the Wyatt's deaths those from Credence made their way to Shadow City via the secret tunnels and passages around the lands, for now they had taken up residency in one of the small villages just outside the main city so those in the palace knew they had come. Autumn hated how the kingdom was far more advanced than her own, it had little streets in every village with pavements to walk on, lights and roads. Mandy soon walked off from the rest, wondering what was to happen when the reached the capitol of Shadow City the following day, she soon looked around when she heard someone call her name, only to be stunned to see the ghost of a man who had perished in war almost three years prior.

"Mandy, please stop this. The woman before me now isn't the who I called friend. The one before me now has lost her way and is blinded by vengeance and hurt. You can not stand before me and say you understand why Autumn put her own sisters to death or why Jimmy would have been mercilessly tortured" spoke Konnor, he was convinced like Paige and Viktor was that she had only lost her way, thrust could still do what was right before it was too late to go back and change it. Mandy stood there bewildered for a few minutes before the figures of the previous royal couple in Queen Michelle and King Mark also appeared, she had only ever seen pictures of the former queen so never got to know the woman in person. Mandy soon turned away and closed her eyes as if she was trying to tell herself she was tired and thrust seeing things that weren't there but she knew that wasn't the case when she heard the voice of Michelle behind her.

"You can still choose Emma. The fate of this kingdom and all those here including yourself, Jinder and Autumn is down to you. You can carry on down this road and bring death and suffering to a peaceful realm that has shown you kindness and love or you can betray the people who still have faith in you and hope you will return to them. You can still avoid sharing the same fate as Autumn and Jinder, if you just turn back, you aren't as cold or heartless as they are so why help them destroy something so peaceful?" spoke Michelle, like the others she didn't understand how the once innocent girl could turn her back on them, or why she had tried to murder the ruling queen in her only daughter for no other reason than greed and jealousy, she could no longer see the child her own three children had called friend while growing up or had became a high lady of the kingdom.

"We can not make you choose Mandy, but that doesn't mean we will not be here the entire time with Lacey, Summer and Jimmy. Watching over you as we do for all in the palace. For the moment you don't have blood on your hands, but all of that changes if you lead Autumn into Shadow City. Anyone who dies at her hands will be on you" continued Mark picking up where his wife and queen had finished, he could remember when he freed her from being a slave and sent her to schools, just as he slowly began to lose faith in her when she started to think she was the rightful queen rather his daughter the actual heir. "Nobody can choose your path for you, the choice is yours alone. Just remember once you have chosen there is no turning back because you changed your mind, there is no do overs. To those who are hurt or killed there will be no forgiveness or mercy for you" added Mark, he could remember wanting to protect his family as those who ruled still did just as he could remember watching as each of his children found happiness, as Konnor fell in love with Alice and had Katarina, how Viktor married the princess he loved for so long and raised her daughter Anna as his own, even how Paige found her king through the spell her mother had cast, having her own daughter in Saraya, just as he could recall how Summer fell for the former bandit Dean and went on to have her son Konnor out of wedlock.

"I have chosen a side. I never forgot where I came from or the people I was forced to leave behind. My mind is made up, I choose to stay on my current course. I no longer care for the forgiveness of those who suffer and die. I betray no one when I stay on this path, but I betray Autumn, Jinder and myself if I change my mind" almost shouted Mandy not caring who heard her words or thought she was losing her mind, perhaps she was,. "Summer and Winter died because they broke the laws of Credence, Jimmy suffered the death of any bandit who committed an offence against either king or queen. They got what they deserved as did the Wyatt's" added Mandy turning around to see the ghosts of Konnor, Michelle and Mark had faded, instead in their place stood a rather confused soldier who had heard her shouting and come to investigate, only to see her shouting at the air with tears of frustration and anger in her eyes, the soldier soon left when she signalled for him to leave, upon her turning around she was met with the ghost of Summer.

"You betray us, Paige, Seth, Viktor and all those who loved you in this realm, all because you were denied vengeance and your plans to overthrow a good queen were discovered. You found out if you murdered Paige the throne would go to me and then her brother, Viktor thrust making Nikki queen. None of them have done anything to you to deserve you condemning them to the same fate we suffered. A queen you become Mandy but a cruel and heartless one one can't see past her own desire and enemies surrounding her will be your legacy" spoke Summer not sparing the other blond's feeling when she told her the legacy she would leave behind upon becoming queen, just as she thanked those who did a small ceremony where each of the three could join their loved ones and be able to come back whenever they please as ghosts, just as she thanked the executioner for returning their bodies back to the Shadow Lands.

"You know Paige is the only true Queen of these lands. The residents wont take too kindly to a new one being put on the throne, especially when the new queen is the one who helped dethrone and murder the previous one. You also know what Bray said is true, he had no reason to lie plus he had a connection to Paige that was never broken until, you, Autumn and Jinder killed him. You only anger and hurt our queen and you bring death to her door, you forget she has allies who would ride out for her. You know Autumn and Jinder would turn on you and condemn you to death as you have done to all members of the royal family" spoke Jimmy reminding her of the remaining three kingdoms who would all ride to the Shadows if called upon, he also knew as many did Autumn was only keeping her around for her own purpose, the pair soon disappeared, accepting and almost knowing their attempts to convince Mandy had likely failed and the others they loved so much would soon join them in death.

Paige had used her magic to make sure those from Eprea and the remaining two kingdoms didn't get involved in the war, instead choosing for them to have peace. She knew all to well how it was going to end and at least wanted to spare the residents of those kingdoms the same loss that her own were sure to go endure by the end of the war. She knew like Seth did when they said goodbye to their little princess, there was little chance they wouldn't live to see her again, they knew they were going to die and the Wyatt's were already victims of Autumn. It was just going to be hard to see what happened the people who had called her queen for almost a year, both of them had already figured with their death's the Shadow Lands would end up in despair and most likely in the middle of a never ending war.

"I want to thank you Paige, you saw what was coming and used your magic to make sure my brother in law can't get through the forest so they don't meet the same end as we are too. Your saving them and others even if that means you never see Saraya again" spoke Nikki from behind Paige in princess Saraya's room, she knew Paige missed her daughter as she herself missed Anna, it breaks her heart knowing her daughter would grow up without her parents there, just as she knew all the things she would miss out on, like watching her grow and fall in love, watching as she settled down and had her own family. "I know you miss her Paige, I miss Anna every day, I also dread what will happen to all three girls and Konnor" added he brunette princess, she wished so much her sister in Paige would be able to tell if the four would grow up happy and get everything they wanted. It wasn't long before she hugged the raven queen knowing all she wanted was for her daughter to be there with her and grow up safely with herself and Seth there to watch her. Yet it appeared as it they would be watching from their places in death rather than being there in person.

"I wish so much I could change our fates, so that you and Viktor could be there for Anna, so you could see your family again" sniffled Paige, as she looked out the window which point towards Eprea at which point she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to make herself feel better. "I wish I could be with Seth and watch as our daughter grows up and becomes her own person, I wish Summer, Lacey and Jimmy were still here, so Dean's heart wouldn't have broken and he could raise Konnor with Summer" added the raven haired queen feeling as if she had failed as a sorceress and queen. She knew war was in her land and it was only a matter of time before it was all over, just as she knew by the end of it all those who called the palace home or at least most of them would be amongst the dead. She just refused to tell each of them they were going to die and what she foresaw for one of them. "Can you get Roman for me please?" asked Paige, Nikki could only nod before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later, she left again soon after deciding it was better to wait outside with a saddened Dean.

"My Queen" spoke Roman letting her know he was there since she had her back turn towards the door as she looked out the window, he smiled to her when she turned to him, seeing the tear tracks down her cheeks and more tears waiting to fall, making her dark eyes shine in the candle light. He could see as many could her vision had effected her more than most of them had original thought, he also knew she had seen how each of them were to meet their untimely end, although she wouldn't tell them how they were going to die, he also knew she had said some of them were to survive, just as she had taken each of them aside and asked if they wanted to know their fates, like with the rest he had asked to know, he knew from Punk and AJ they would survive no matter the outcome of the war as would Galina, although the others had all found out their fate was sealed by death no matter what.

"My visions allow me to see when someone can survive this war, you have a chance to survive. When Mandy asks for some to join her tomorrow at noon. Take Galina and do it, it will spare your lives. I doesn't matter what I do or what Dean, Seth, Nikki and Viktor do, we are all to fall. There is no escaping what is going to happen, so promise me you will do whatever it takes to survive if not for me then for Galina and all those you love" replied Paige revealing there was a chance for him to survive the war, it was then it dawned on Roman what she was asking him to do, she was asking him to surrender to Mandy when the time come instead of fighting with his friends. "You must Roman, AJ and Punk have the same chance to survive they already know and have agreed to do it when the times comes" added Paige knowing the Samoan would argue back with her, he nodded soon after, at least thankful two others he trusted so much would be at his side. He just didn't want to say goodbye to his friends or abandon the people he loved as his own family.

The next day come around quickly, Mandy was now determined more than ever she was going to be queen and insisted she had never once changed sides, she was born in Credence so she always found the ones there as her true royal family even if they were heartless and cruel. She knew she would have to come face to face with Paige eventually only this time she would be the one making the decisions rather than being the one victimised by them, she knew she would getting her revenge just as she knew there wasn't a thing any of them in the castle could do to stop her. It wasn't long before Autumn and Jinder joined her, proud smiles on their lips upon seeing her already acting like a queen and the future one of the lands they were standing in.

"I believe they already know we're here. They would have already sent the children away, however I am unsure if they would have gone with them. I've also been doing some research on what Bray said" spoke Mandy upon their arrival, she smiled at them wondering what they would do upon learning the four young royals were no longer in the kingdom, although she was unsure if there was anything they would have done to the four children. "The books I read state the invaders responsible for the death of the ruling queen and her king where there isn't a replacement for them, shall see everything they built fall and will be cursed to see their loved ones perish unable to join them until they are forgiven by the loved ones of those they killed, they would also be responsible for the fall of this kingdom" added Mandy revealing what she had found out from the small library in the village, she could see almost instantly it didn't both Jinder all that much.

"Our troops have already stormed Shadow City and have captured the occupants of the palace. Queen Paige, King Seth, Dean Ambrose, Prince Viktor, Princess Nikki, Roman Reigns, Galina, Punk and AJ Lee. There is no sign of the children but as you said they probably sent them away for their own safety" replied Autumn knowing she had thrust far won, they now had most of those they wanted vengeance against in their grasp and weren't about to let ago, at least not willingly. "Start planning what you want to do with them Mandy, their fates are in your hands, unless you do not want to have that responsibility, in which case we have a few entertaining ideas" continued the cruel invading queen, a smile placed firmly on her lips, especially as she thought of some of the ideas she had come with just to eliminate her own cousin as she had done with both her younger sisters and brother in law.

"I lived in this realm for years Autumn, I can not ignore something like that. So I hand their fates over to you, but first I shall ask them to surrender and come quietly, those who do please spare" spoke Mandy in response, watching as the queen in which she answered to reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Mandy soon walked into the main city surprised when the soldiers of Credence made a path for her without her asking them to move, upon reaching the palace she seen those who had been captured and held captive instead the beautiful ancient building standing on the balcony. Each of them knowing why she had come and also knew what they were to do. Paige had made it clear to the four who would be given the chance they had to take it in order to survive despite the guilt they would feel for turning on the rest of them. She knew they would stand a better chance of leaving the Shadow Lands alive rather than joining the rest of them in death. Mandy looked to each of them knowing that they were unlikely to do as she was going to ask thrust condemning themselves to death. "I don not come here to apologise for what I have chosen to do, I came here to ask you to surrender, it will save your lives as Autumn and Jinder have promise to let you live. If you don't surrender however your fates will be in their hands. Autumn and Jinder will trial and sentence each of you" shouted Mandy so that each of them could hear her, she smiled slightly when Roman took hold of his wife's hand and lead her from the balcony, joining Punk and AJ as they left the others. She knew they were surrendering but didn't understand why, after all the four had effectively turned their backs on their reigning king and queen as well as their closest friends. She watched as they were taken away so they were no longer in view of the ones still in captivity inside the palace. It was then Autumn and Jinder made their appearance to those held up in the palace.

"People of the Shadow Lands. Paige is no longer your queen as Seth is no longer you reigning king, from now on you answer to Mandy as your queen. As her first rule as queen she hands the fates of those in the palace over to us. They will be trialled tomorrow at dawn" shouted Jinder knowing he was not the king in this realm, he also noticed how the people of the realm didn't seem to listen to the words he had spoken, instead they slowly moved aside revealing Lord Sami, Lady Bayley and the Warriors Five, Mandy stood with the royal couple of Credence and smiled knowing they didn't have the faintest idea what was going on, she could also tell by looking at each of them they were concerned about what was happening, although it soon dawned on them it was an invasion.

"These people recognise no queen but Paige, they will only take orders from her or King Seth, in their absence from Princess Nikki and Prince Viktor. You are none of them and never will be, so these people will not listen to your orders, especially when you are invading their home" responded Sami to the orders Jinder had halloed out. Mandy soon signalled for something, watching in amusement when Sami was arrested, she watched as he struggled against the soldiers of Credence. "If you are to sentence me to death then so be it but I will go with a proud smile knowing that I was killed defending the one and true queen of this kingdom" spoke Sami knowing from Mandy's cruel expression she was going to sentence him to death out of vengeance for him giving all evidence he had against her to those who were investigating. He knew whomever decided his way of execution it was going to be painful, so he took the opportunity to kiss Bayley one last time and whisper his love for her.

"Well your there guards, arrest Prince Andy too" spoke Mandy a mocking tone in her voice when she referred to Andy by his royal title, like with Sami she watched in amusement as he too was placed in cuffs and dragged off as he protested, much to the despair of the remaining Warrior's five. The blond soon walked over to the man who had given the evidence against her, leaning down to be at the same high as him while he was forced to kneel on the stone cobbled ground. "You may go with a smile Sami but will Andy there. I want answers from the pair of you and you with give them to me willingly or you will suffer until you do" added Mandy when she was close to the two men who had been shackled and force to kneel, she knew one day she would win and get what she wanted, upon standing up straight she turned to the ones left behind, noticing how some of the Warrior's Five were holding Bayley back. "Unless you want to join them in their punishment I suggest you keep your mouths shut" added the blond who wanted to call herself Queen directing her words directly at Bayley and the four remaining warriors from Helmsley, smiling innocently when they looked at each other, she knew the people of the realm would eventually accept her as their new queen even if they were reluctant to do so to begin with. Neither Mandy, Autumn or Jinder could predict the events in which the following day would hold for all of them there.


	17. Curse of the Shadows

The four remaining members of the Warriors Five had decided since they were not to share the same fate as the queen in which they followed or their leader then they may as well try something that would help them as best they could. In the late hours of the night, the four warriors met with Punk and Roman trying to come up with a way that would free the royal family and their friends from the brutal ends they were sure to be faced with. Roman and Punk had also explained although they were reluctant to follow the orders they were given by their queen, she had told them to surrender so they would survive, they were also planning on breaking Sami and Andy from the dungeons as well as once again rally the troops of the Shadow Lands to fight for their freedom and royal couple. They were all aware if Paige was to fall along with Viktor then the only members of the royal bloodline to be left would be the four children.

Sami had been tortured during the night, much to Andy's dismay who was forced to listen to his friends agonising and painful screams, just as he seen the state he was in when he was all but thrown back into their shared cell. Andy was kind enough to attend to the wounds of his friend and cell mate as best he could, noticing his finger nails had been ripped out and at least one of his wrists had been broken. He felt for the other man knowing he too would soon suffer in the same way, when all they had done was look out for the person they showed the most loyalty to outside of their family and warned her of what they were to face. It was a surprise to them when the guards at the gate suddenly passed out and their cell door unlocked with a clunk on its own, both of them took the chance offered to them and ran, bumping into Roman, Punk and the four Helmsley warriors on their way. Andy quickly explained what happen to which Punk had mentioned Paige was up to something before they were caught.

The next day at dawn, Jinder, Autumn and Mandy stood before the palace they were yet to enter, looking up at the ones who were trapped and held prisoner inside, all three of them had twisted smiles on their lips as the time to trial each of them by the laws of Credence had come. The invading soldiers had forced Shadow City's population into the square before the castle to listen as each as their royal family members and protectors were sentenced. Mandy watched as Viktor and Nikki stood together, he jealously once again taking over as she looked away from the happy couple in disgust, she also watched as Seth and Dean stood either side of Paige, all five of them were looking down to the three who were to decide how they were going to die, just as each of them were aware their was little hope or chance of escaping and knew neither Sami or Andy were where they should be, thanks to Paige using her magic to free them. They were however unaware where Punk, Roman and the four warriors were or had been up to.

"Residents of the Shadow Lands, you are here to witness the sentencing of these people, they have been found guilty by the three of us and by the law of Credence. Your King Seth and the Queen's Protector are both former bandits, as by the law of Credence they are to be put to death for treason" spoke Autumn her voice echoing around the quiet square, her smile faded slightly when she noticed neither of the two men reacted in the way she hoped. "Your queen Paige she has been found guilty of witchcraft, unlawful punishment of your future Queen Mandy and treason against me. Prince Viktor has been found guilty of war crimes and treason where as Princess Nikki has been found guilty of theft, treason and plotting to overthrow the future queen" added Autumn noticing the confusion to cross both Viktor and Nikki's features upon hearing what they had been found guilty of, Nikki appearing to be confused on the theft end of things where as Viktor on the war crimes he had apparently committed. Autumn soon looked over to her husband who would be the one to deliver the news on how they were going to be put to death, as it was clear the five were already aware they were going to die at their hands.

"Princess Nikki is hereby sentenced to death by dunking, Prince Viktor shall be hanged at nightfall, where as the royal couple and the queen's protector are sentenced to the pits" spoke Jinder his smile growing more wicked when he seen the fear to pass over the features of Viktor upon hearing his sister's punishment, he had never heard of a woman being sentenced to death via the pits, just as he hoped now more than ever someone come to their aid, he didn't wish the pain of such death on anyone including his enemies, he especially didn't want his sister's final moment to be spent in insufferable pain and begging for death. He knew both Dean and Seth feared going out that way too, often had then spoken of having to watch criminals die like that, the unwinnable games and the cheers of people who seen it as entertainment as the person sentenced was hurt and killed in such awful ways. It was then soldiers clad in shiny black armour appeared, each of them armed with their standard weapons and targetting a member of the Credence Army.

"The only ones here who are guilty of anything are the three of you" shouted Andy revealing himself as one of the soldier and showing he was no longer a prisoner of torture in the dungeons where the three invaders through he was. "Prince Viktor, Princess Nikki, Queen's Protector Dean, Queen Paige and King Seth have done nothing to deserve the death sentences you three have given them. Our queen has only ever done what was right by these people, she refused to change he punishment Prince Jack received to a crime. She could have sentenced Mandy to death but out of love she only banished her, and she let you two live when you killed three close to her, even when she was advised to eliminate you" added Andy revealing that although the three invaders had done something to the five imprisoned in the palace, Paige had let them live out of mercy, despite the pain they had caused her.

"Yes our queen has magic, but she had not harmed any of you. She has protected this peaceful realm from war, made sure everyone who lives here have the freedom and peace all who come here desire. She like many past members of her family process magic, yet she uses it to help the residents of this land, to protect them from selfish and heartless people like the three of you" added Sami, revealing he was the one who the troops were following, just as he showed they would fight for their queen and royal family even if that meant each of them facing death. He promised her a long time ago he would be there to protect her when she needed it and as his queen he would happily give his life in service of what was right. "We are the troops of the Shadows and we shall here by fight and give ours lives in service of our royal family, the true rulers of our home. We stand besides the soldiers of Bright-Blade, Eprea and Helmsley to show our loyalty and love for our royal family. But more importantly we fight for our loved ones and friends" shouted Sami showing they would fight to protect their family and friends from the cruel and malicious ways of the ruling Credence couple and Mandy. It was then King Sheamus revealed himself from within the crowds, as did Prince Randy who nodded towards Andy proud he could be there to help a friend in need. He had met Queen Paige and King Seth a few years prior and was pleasantly surprised when they accepted someone as low born as himself as a prince and treated him as one and as if they had known him for years, where as Queen Autumn had treated him poorly like she was above everything and everyone she come across. King Daniel also revealed himself much to the surprise of both Nikki and Paige as they had believed Paige had trapped those from Eprea in their own kingdom. Viktor could only smirk as it dawned on him who had freed them, he knew it was either his one year old niece or the only other person to have lived who had been just as powerful as his sister. His mother Queen Michelle.

"It appears as if our ancestors and family members do not with us to fall just yet sister" spoke Viktor working out quickly, he knew if it was Saraya to reverse her mother's magic then she was to be a powerful sorceress, although he suspected it was their mother's magic to reverse the spells Paige had cast to keep the others three kingdoms away. Paige soon looked over to her brother and smiled upon seeing his smirk as she realised what his words meant, even if she herself had accepted her fate, those of the past were refusing to let any of them on the balcony just die without a fight of some sort. "Three kingdoms have come together with our own to fight for what they believe in, even if that means death. They are here for you, Sami and Andy are down there showing their loyalty to you, will you not fight one last time sister? Bring peace to our realm and the other three kingdoms?" added the crowned prince asking several questions of his own, he watched as Paige's smile slowly began to grow and as she nodded to answer his questions. Seth soon looked over to Dean both quickly realising they weren't going to just stand there as they had originally planned instead they were going to fight, he watched as Viktor sent a silent signal to the soldiers to evacuate the people to safety knowing this was going to end one way or another.

"Mandy!" shouted Paige gaining the attention of all three who wished to conquer and destroy her peaceful kingdom, the blond in question soon looked up to the balcony seeing Paige with her hands now resting on the stone railing as she looked down upon her. "If you wish to be queen of this kingdom, then so be it, but I will have war before I see this realm be reduced to the same pain and suffering as Credence. I would rather die than let these people be ruled over by someone who is blind to what is in front of them because of hatred, jealousy and envy, to let someone who would betray those who loved her to help those who would turn on her in seconds if it was what's best for them" spoke the reigning raven haired queen, making her voice echo using her magic just as she confirmed to those standing with her what her smile had meant. "Soldiers of the Shadows, I ask you to fight for your freedom and for those who can not protect themselves, like I also ask the soldiers of Eprea, Helmsley and Bright-Blade to fight with us. To ensure the peace all our kingdoms have will last" finished the queen watching as one of the soldiers began to tap a hand on their armour, the others following suit not long after at which point Dean turned to Paige, taking out his sword and kneeling before with a small smile on his lips.

"I, Dean Ambrose, promise to protect you my queen until the very end. I shall willingly follow you into battle even if that means certain death, I will follow your orders even if that means into a war" spoke Dean taking the hand she offered, he knew all to well Seth would follow Paige and Nikki could protect herself as she been given training by Roman at the order of Seth in case she happen to find herself in any sort of dangerous situation. He also knew Viktor wouldn't abandon his sister and he was still the captain of the forces, as well as Paige's part time protector. Seth soon placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and gently nodded, watching as she once again smile and looked to the sky, closing her eyes as she did so. In the distance each of them noticed the birds were starting to come like she was calling to them, just as the royal clothing each of them were wearing suddenly changed to armour, the three men wearing the black armour of the realm where as both Nikki and Paige wore the same armour in which they had wore years prior.

"Paige is not only the queen of this peaceful kingdom but also the Dark Sorceress who protects those who travel through the forests" spoke Sami when all was quiet, he stood before his former friend not understanding how she had fallen so far just because she couldn't have the things she desired most. He knew she would hurt others he loved dearly hence why he had given the evidence he had collected against her. "Everyone of us would follow her into battle if that means keeping the peace and freedom we all know, even if that means death. We would follow her because she asked us to not because we were forced to like Jinder and Autumn have done with their own soldiers" added the red haired soldier, he soon looked up to the balcony noticing the five no longer stood there, he knew if he was going to die then he would do so with honour and like he said to Mandy the day before with a smile on his lips, the five soon appeared at the top of the stairs to the palace. Both women looking over to Seth who nodded and sighed deeply trying to sum up his confidence as the ruling king.

"Soldiers of the Shadows, our peaceful home is in peril, the cruel rulers of Credence and our former high lady Mandy have brought war and death to our lands. They have murdered innocent people in the hopes of turning our lands into theirs, they invaded your homes and sentenced innocents to death, they expected us to accept it. I stand here before you asking you to fight for our home and our way of life" spoke Seth in an attempt to encourage the soldiers to fight although he knew they would have likely have done it without his speech. He noticed his wife was once again using her magic to allow his voice to echo, so those the furthest away could hear him even if they couldn't get a glimmer. He like the others could see the black birds heading their way, like a black cloud, he knew it was something to do with the spell Paige had cast before leaving the balcony. The group soon noticed the threes were beginning to move, Viktor quickly realising his sister was going to use everything she had to fight again those who threatened her kingdom, just as he had quickly realised it was their home to suffer whichever way the war ended. Autumn soon gave her husband the signal to prepare for battle, her smile evil as she realised she still had more soldiers that the remaining four kingdoms combined, that alone gave her overwhelming confidence. It was then Mandy looked up upon hearing the birds sqwarking, she quickly noticed the ravens of the forest circling the remaining four armies, just as she couldn't recall a single instance where it had happened before, it was also like the ravens were protecting those they were circling. The blond soon got the feeling something was going to happen and she would find out what the ravens were protecting the others from soon enough. It was then a soldier from the back of the Credence army appeared, he looked rough like he had been in a war no one else had seen, he whispered something to Jinder and Autumn both of which appeared unamused to hear his words to the point Jinder took his sword and drove it through the man's chest, the ruling pair of Credence soon looked to those who had previously been on the balcony, ready for war and stood with their soldiers.

"You wished to bring war to my lands Autumn, to eradicate everything I and the rest of my family stood for, what these people believe in, then I will use all of my power against you. These people will keep on living peacefully even I fall. You can be damn sure I will take as many of your men and you with. You bring war so I will release both the light and the dark magic I process and make sure neither of you harm another living soul, innocent or otherwise again" spoke Paige revealing just what it was she had done by casting her spell, she no longer kept the creatures to roam the forests at bay, they were now free and attacking those who the raven didn't fly over. Minutes later and the war had broken through the words, the silence had been taken over by cries of war and swords clanging together. Autumn as to be expected was trying to hide along side Mandy, Nikki was determined she was going to catch both of them one way or another as Roman was to protect her even when they were at war with another kingdom. Seth was currently in a duel with King Jinder, neither of them willing to yield although Jinder had a way to force the ruling king to do just that. It was just getting hold of the raven haired woman in question. Viktor and Sami along with the Warrior's Five lead the Shadow Soldiers into battle like before as free men, where as Prince Randy along with King's Sheamus and Daniel stayed true their promise of protecting the queen. Each of the three royals smiled when they seen her use her magic to create a bird of fire, ushering it towards the soldiers of Credence and making sure no home was damaged.

It was then one of Jinder's loyal soldiers and close friends Fandango seen his moment to strike, quickly taking hold of the dark queen, where as his partner in crime Tyler Breeze kept Dean occupied in a sword fight. Fandango drove his sword through her back watching as she dropped the weapon she clung to, Dean seeing what happened tried his hardest to fend of Tyler Breeze wishing only to get to his queen's side, he watch in near horror as she was once again pulled to her feet by the same man who had mortal wounded her and how she was dragged to where King's Seth and Jinder were, he too was soon yanked to the area when Tyler managed to disarm him. He seen Nikki and Viktor had also been caught, Viktor bloody from the battles he had faced were as Nikki appeared to have a minor injury to her arm. Paige looked around the battle field as she was dragged through it, tears appearing in her eyes when she noticed Sami had already fallen with Mandy standing besides him almost laughing, she had also spotted at least two of the Warriors Five injured, just as she had seen many soldiers from all the kingdoms had fallen. It wasn't long before she fell once again, feeling as her body grew colder and weaker with every step she took, only this time when she fell she heard the voice of her husband.

"PAIGE!" almost screamed Seth when he seen her fall to the ground, he had noticed the blood puddling around her, just as he noticed Viktor had broken free from his bounds and was now running with all his might towards Jinder, Roman on the other hand stayed with Nikki like Dean had done with Paige. At Viktor's silent signal Seth left his duel with Jinder and ran as fast as he could over to his wife and queen, catching her when she no longer had the strength to sit upright, he soon moved her hand seeing the bleeding wound and instantly knew she wouldn't survive such a wound as he was sure she had already come to the same conclusion. "I love you Paige, don' leave me ….. please don't go. Our little princess needs you like I do" whispered Seth not being able to bring himself to speak any louder, tears began to well up in his eyes as he pulled her into his lap hold both of her hands in his wishing there was something he could do to save her, Paige could only attempt to smile as she struggled to breath and say the words she wanted to speak.

"I ….. I'm sorry" whispered Paige as she struggled to catch her breath long enough to speak, she felt as she grew colder despite being in the warm embrace of her loving husband. "T…..tell Saraya … I … I love her and t …. thank y…..you for being here" added the slowly dying queen, a single tear rolling down her cheek at the thought of her young daughter, how she wasn't going to be there as she grew up nor would the little girl remember her, she would just grow up on stories other told her of the woman she had once been rather than getting to experience the love for herself and learn the magic of the family she was born into. "I…...I love you" utter Paige before losing her battle and letting out her final struggled gasp for air, Seth felt her hands go heavy in his own knowing she was no longer with them, he let his own tears fall as he placed her hands over her chest softly kissing her one last time as he closed her eyes for the final time, he soon walked over to where Fandango proudly stood, his rage and pain becoming his motivation as his daughter did, he soon began a sword duel with the man responsible for his wife's death.

"Always my queen I shall be at your side. I will protect Seth as best I can for you. Sleep well Queen of the Shadows" spoke Dean before placing the chain he wore with pride in her hands and going over to help Nikki out all while keeping an eye on Seth. The Princess knew by Dean's glum expression and the way Viktor held a hand of his heart that Paige had fallen, plus Seth's sudden outburst of anger was a good give away something had happened. Nikki held her head down for a few seconds before going to find Mandy, at this point she held a lot of anger for the woman especially when she knew most of the war was because of Mandy and her unwillingness to let go of the past and the things she couldn't have, she smiled angrily and with all her emotions when she found Mandy and Autumn together, both of them looked shocked to see her alive and their hiding place had been discovered, yet they also appeared to be amused it was her of all people to find them. The smiles they held soon faded upon realising she held a sword in her left hand and a dagger was around her waist attached to the belt there.

"You are no Queen, Autumn. You never will be neither will Mandy. This entire war was because you two couldn't leave the past behind, because Mandy was jealous she couldn't marry Prince Viktor. Because of both of you my husband has lost his only remaining sibling, an innocent child has lost her mother, Seth is now without his wife and this realm is without their queen and friend" shouted Nikki her fury showing through as she held her sword up ready to fight, she watched as Autumn shaking held her own sword up and attempt to fight, Nikki could only smirk as she disarmed the invading queen. "Roman taught me to fight in case I found my self in a situation like this, so I would never be a damsel in distress. And I'm doing this for Paige, Summer, Lacey and everyone of my friends and family I have lost because of either of you two" added Nikki before launching herself at the two women, throwing her dagger at Mandy and catching her, she caught Autumn off guard as it dawned of the Credence Queen she would actually have to fight. Nikki knew she was outnumbered but didn't care as long as there was a little vengeance for what both woman had done, Autumn was about to be struck down and had been injured when Mandy grabbed the dagger which had caused her injury and slid it across the princess's throat, watching as she slumped to the ground hold her neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding and save her own life, her struggle soon ended when she went lifeless. It was then the ground shook beneath the women's feet, neither woman knowing what had happened until Jinder appeared, he had a smile on his lips as he grabbed hold of a hand to each of them dragging them from the castle as it began to crumble and collapse. When they entered the courtyard square in front of the palace Mandy seen the life body of Paige lying in the arms of Seth with Dean resting on her legs like he was sleeping, she knew someone had placed them together, like she had noticed in the time it had taken the three to escape the crumbling palace someone had retrieved Nikki's body and placed her with Viktor and Roman, Sami had been placed between the six of them. It was a bit of a surprise when AJ stood in the path of the fleeing conquering couple and the disgraced high lady, tears in her eyes as she watched the city she called home crumble as the ground shook beneath her feet, as her eyes landed on her fallen friends lying together. She didn't flinch when she drove the dagger she held tightly through Mandy's chin.

"You didn't care for what happened to the people I loved in this realm, or the people who loved you. You thought you could just walk away after starting this war, a war that resulted in the loss of our royal family. Well you're wrong Mandy, because of you and these two heartless rats this realm is coming to its end. The enchantments were true and now you will never leave the once peaceful realm" whispered AJ as Mandy gasped for air, the dark haired woman didn't both to spare a look at the other two as she walked away, although a smile come to her lips when she noticed shackles appearing via magic to trap both Autumn and Jinder thrust preventing them from moving. AJ also noticed how none of the soldiers that were forced there even attempted to help them as they ran for safety and their own lives. She knew this was the end of the Shadow Lands how she had known it, it was destined to be nothing more than part of the forest now with the ruins of the cities and villages scattered around in the middle of it. AJ, Punk and Galina smiled for their fallen friends and loved ones before leaving the realm, following the Warriors Five who had all managed to survive despite receiving some injuries.

"Goodbye my Queen of Shadow and our good friend King Seth" whispered Punk as the group left the boarders of the city, he had made a promise to both king and queen he would looked after their daughter Saraya alongside AJ if both of them were to fall in battle, just as Nikki had made Daniel promise to care of Anna and raise her with love, Andy on the other hand had promised to keep a watchful eye on Konnor for Dean as like both Princesses Saraya and Anna he was now an orphan, although unknown to him he was also the heir to Credence since his mother was the only one of the three princesses of Credence to have a child. From the boarders of the realm in the little camp sites the evacuated residents had made the group of friends watched as the forest began to once again take over the once beautiful kingdom, they knew Autumn may have won the war she helped to start but she hadn't conquered the Shadow Lands, instead she was cursed with Jinder and Mandy to stay within the boarders of the kingdom, until the ones they had hurt had forgiven them for the crimes they had committed.


	18. Faded Through Time

It had been days since the battle had ended and the forest had reprocessed the once peaceful realm, the royal families of the three kingdoms that came to the aid of the Shadow Lands when they were in need of it the most, with the Warriors Five and the what remained of the bandits. Along with the young children of those who had fallen. AJ and Punk had Saraya where as Brie and Daniel had their own son Nathaniel as well as young Anna, Andy also stood nearby with Konnor where as Alice stood with what remained of her family, Katarina close by. Each of them had returned to help those who were injured in the battle and to bury their friends. Although AJ was both surprised and rather confused to see Mandy once again walking around, confused about what had happened to her and why the realm had been over run by the forest, AJ was more confused as she was the one who had driven the dagger through the chin of the other woman, knowing it had killed her. Alice on the other hand had quickly realised the enchantment that cursed Mandy, Autumn and Jinder to stay with in the boarders of the now realm of the fallen was also the reason why the traitorous blond was walking around as if she had never been killed in the first place.

Each of them stood at the graves for the friends and all those who had fallen including Lana from Bright-Blade who had been killed by Mandy as she attempted to flee the shop she worked with Layla in, the large group stood before the graves of their friends watching in awe as the stones moved on their own creating the sturdy stone tombs for each of them who had fallen in battle, just as they watch in amazement as other rocks formed tomb stones for the fallen soldier with the names, date of birth and date of death on, Punk smiled slightly upon realising the remaining three Wyatt's had been laid to rest by their brother so they would once again be reunited in the next life. Andy stood with his friends and what remained on the bandits, holding Konnor in his arms, he like everyone there knew the once great realm would become the focal point of stories and legends told to children and the ruins would be a subject or exploration, they all knew the realm would never return to how it once was, to how they remembered it no matter how much they wished it would.

"Here lies Sami Zayn, a great friend and a flawless captain of the Shadow Soldiers. He stayed loyal to his royal family and friends until the very end, even when he was given his chance to survive he came back to make sure those he loved didn't suffer" spoke Andy, tears in his eyes as Prince Randy and his father stood either side of him, the young boy in his arms luckily too young to understand what was happening. "He gave his life in service to his Queen Paige, he followed her loyally until the end and sacrificed his life to save mine, to make sure I returned to my family. Goodbye Sami, may you find peace and be reunited with those you loved so much" finished the Prince of Helmsley, smiling sadly as he remembered Sami had pushed him out of the way to prevent him being killed by a Credence soldier whom had swung his sword his way, it was then he looked to the young prince in his arms and noticed AJ held on to something as if her life depended on it.

"We lay Roman to rest, knowing he did everything he could to protect Princess Nikki, even when she ran into the thickness of war and attempted to stop Autumn and Mandy after Paige's death. He fell before he could reach her, but did so as an honourable man and in her service. Now he will be forever entombed besides her and Prince Viktor, her protector for all time" spoke King Daniel thankful someone had been there to protect his sister in law, as well as be a friend to her when she needed on the most. Even when he was aware it could lead to his own death, Roman had stayed by her side determined she would be reunited with her daughter, although Nikki hadn't made it through the battle he was sure she would be watching over them as all who had fallen would be.

"I stand here to lay my sister to rest one final time, she said once she would never find her happy ending after all the broken promises, but the day our father told her she was going to marry her long time love in Viktor, she knew her happy ending had finally been found. I know wherever she is now she will be looking down and watching each of the people she loved dearly and she will be guiding Anna. I love you my beautiful twin sister and now I know the pain Viktor once felt when Konnor fell, we shall meet again some day my beloved sister" whispered Brie not being able to encourage herself to speak any louder, especially when she looked down to the little girl her husband held in his arms, so innocent yet she had lost so much from that one battle, her parents, members of her family and the only place she had ever called home. Brie had never thought she would know the pain Viktor had once felt when he lost Konnor, yet there she was feeling the same unbearable pain, she hated the feeling and hoped it would one day become more bearable, so she could remember her sister without ending in tears.

"Viktor, he was a brave man, even when he was told by his father King Mark he wouldn't be king, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be there when his siblings needed him. When Konnor fell in the war three years prior, he was so afraid he would lose Paige too, he felt so much pain when he lost his twin, a pain he never really healed from, that pain only got worse when his father unexpectedly passed on leaving Paige and Seth as the rulers of their realm. He was a good friend and a fair prince to those who once lived here, although not biologically he was a proud father to Anna. Find peace my friend and your everlasting happiness with Nikki and your family" spoke Sheamus remembering when he had seen Viktor days after the battle when Paige was yet to wake up and Konnor had passed on, he knew things were getting better when he married Nikki and when Princess Anna was born. The King of Bright-Blade could only smile at some of the memories he had of the young prince.

"When Dean was told by Viktor, Paige had chosen him to be her protector, he was surprised yet so overjoyed about it because it would me he wasn't to be separated from Roman and Seth. The three were like brothers and he had gained a close friendship with Paige during the time he lived in these lands. He was a great friend to everyone who knew him and took his responsibilities as a father and queen's protector seriously, treating both as if they were the highest honour. I remember he said once he didn't think he would be more than a bandit who was force to flee from his home. Yet years later he came to call the Queen of the Shadows a friend and sister, he followed her until the end and now lays at her side on final time. Rest in peace Dean, we know when the sun and rain come together it will be you playing havoc once more" announced Galina not being able to bring herself to say a few words for her husband but could do it for one who was close to him, a small smile appeared on her lips to see who was buried to his right, Summer.

"If you told Seth a few years ago, he was going to get everything he dreamt about and more, he would have told you to look around, he was a bandit living off the land and travelling aimlessly through the forest. Yet that day I went back because I heard a girl shouting for help, he unknowingly got everything he wanted. He got Paige, he got his perfect partner who went on to become his wife and mother of his only child. Through marriage he went from an unknown bandit to Prince Seth and later King. He took all of his responsibilities seriously and learnt to love the peaceful realm because those who called him home loved and accepted him" spoke Punk looking at the little girls in his arms, he felt for her. She was a princess by birth and the rightful heir to the now forest realm they were standing it, yet all she was to inherit was the memories and magic of the past. "I promise you Seth, your little girl will be loved, she will know who you and Paige were and how much you love her, she will make you the proud father you were destined to be, goodbye my brother" finished Punk whispering towards the end at the thought of never seeing his two toned friend again but knowing he would never be alone especially when he lay besides his wife in eternal rest.

"Paige, she cared so much for the people who were around her, when I first met her she was a princess lost in the woods, at that time I was completely unaware she was the Sorceress who had protected us bandits during the night. When she married Seth, she was at her true happiest, although her heart had been broken when she lost her oldest brother. She carried on in his memory as all of us must do for each of our fallen friends" spoke AJ barely auditable to those the other side of the tombs, her voice barely a whisper as she fought to hold back her tears, she went to where the raven haired queen lay, in a beautiful black gown wearing her crown and white roses woven into her raven hair, AJ carefully place the onyx in which she held in Paige's hands, knowing those who knew her from her time before her reign as queen would know the meaning behind it. "When I see a black rose my sister, I will think of you. You will always be our ghost of a rose" added the small brunette woman before returning to her husbands side and taking her now adopted daughter into her arms, she knew Saraya didn't understand her parents were never coming back, just as she knew one day the year old girl would ask where her parents were and about the realm she had once called home.

"Here lies the royal family of the Shadow Lands, Prince Viktor the topaz prince and Princess Nikki the diamond princess, Queen Paige the onyx princess and her King Seth the tanzanite prince. Along with all three of their loyal friends and protectors, Sami Zayn the ruby prince, Dean Ambrose the emerald prince and Roman Reigns the iolite prince. May they be remembered for their bravery and kindness in war, our memories will be steal alongside their tombs and passed down from one generation to the next, may we hope they found each other in their place of peace and one day we may once again see them and join them in their peaceful existence as they watch each generation and the world. When we look at things they loved so much we will remember them and smile as we were blessed to know them" spoke Hunter, remembering the traditions of the land and naming each of them after the gem stones, he could remember Konnor's as well as Summer, Lacey and Jimmy's when they had been put to rest. Each of them slowly left the grounds of the old cemetery seeing the trio trapped there until such time they were forgiven walking around the ruins of the nearby city, they knew the only ones to forgive them were the children of the fallen, just as each of them wondered if it would ever happen.

 **~ Years Later ~**

It had been years since the fall of the Shadow Lands and the funerals for those who had perished. Anna was now twenty-five years old, she was happily married with her own children, just as she had been raised by her aunt and uncle, growing up as the princess of Eprea like her mother had done before her. Each day she was told of her mother and step-father whenever she asked about them, although she knew Viktor had been her step father, she had never shown interest in knowing her true father, not even when he come to her in the hopes of taking her away so he could bound with her and raise her somewhere else. Alice had gone to Helmsley with her daughter Katarina, trying her best to hide who her daughter truly was, but when Katarina was fifteen one of the warriors five told her of her heritage and how she was by birth a princess, her mother had told her the truth after that including who her father and his side of the family were and why neither of them were around. The former princess Alice was never able to tell her daughter the place she had called home for the first years of her life had been destroyed and was nothing more than ruins within the forest.

Saraya was now twenty three years old, she had been told stories of the Shadow Lands and unknowingly to her, her favourite story growing up was actually about her parents, she had grown up on stories of the great kingdom of magic. Yet never understood them until she reached her teenage years and her magic began to show, when it did she realised the magic in the stories was real and the people mentioned in those very stories were also her family members. She had found an old picture of her mother with both her older brothers as well as another of her father with the people he called family, just as she learnt to master her magic and knew her magic came from her mother the Onyx Princess. She could remember a small poem written through the years by Queen Brie of Eprea, often she remembered the words, especially when she felt as if she was alone. The daughter of the last royal couple of the Shadow Lands. She had also kept her father's sword as well as a jewel both her parents were named after, a tanzanite and onyx necklace. Like both Katarina and Anna she had also married, although through her own she had become the very thing she was born to be. A queen.

The three girls had organised a trip to the part of the forest that was once the great kingdom all three of them had been born and lived in, as well as the realm where each of them had lost someone close to them. Anna had lost her parents, much like Saraya had, where as Katarina had lost her father and almost every member of the family on his side. When the three arrived there, they went through the old crumbling abandoned towns and villages until they reached Shadow City. There they seen the old rotting market stalls set up by owners as if they were going to come back to them, the streets had been broken apart by the tree roots and moss over running it, even the glass in the windows had been smashed. Yet the sight of the once great palace in partial ruin caught each of them off guard, even more so when the three responsible for so much pain and suffering appeared from the ruins of the castle, having barely aged over the twenty odd years they had been trapped there. Mandy recognised Katarina almost instantly, to which she went over to her and took hold of her hands.

"Katarina" spoke Mandy her voice rough and almost as broken as her spirits had become, after spending so long trapped their with the same people as company she had realised her mistakes yet couldn't do anything to repent them, just as she felt overwhelming guilt whenever she passed by the cemetery where all those who had died lay, she often spoke to Viktor the only man had truly loved, although she never seen his ghost nor ever heard his voice, it was almost like she had been cut off from the spirit world by the choices she had made so many years ago. Mandy was more surprised to see a small tiara upon all three girl's heads, signalling all three were still recognised as royalty despite the place they were royalty of being destroyed so many years before. Katarina could only nod to the almost question the blond woman had ask, knowing from the stories and her own memories on who the woman holding on to her hands were. She knew all three of them had agreed on with the remaining bandits would effect so much.

"You're free to leave the boarders of this kingdom Mandy, but not all those who survived have granted you forgiveness as I am yet to do. Anna and Saraya on the other hand do grant it in memory of their parents" spoke the oldest princess of the Shadow Lands, reaching in to her bag and pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment giving it to the blond. She watched as Mandy turned towards the brunette and raven haired girls Katarina had travelled there with, recognition in her eyes it dawned on her they were the two other princesses of the realm, although she could see at least one of them held a higher status than the rest. Just as she was thankful the two girls had granted her forgiveness despite everything she had done and all she had a helping hand in taking away from them. "The others ask you keep away from them, as they only wish to live out their lives in peace rather than have a reminder of what they lost" added the older one of the three girls, watching as Mandy took the rolled up parchment, she was at least free the leave the realm which had become her prison over the years. To the surprise of all three girls Mandy wrapped her arms tightly around them almost as if she was happy to see they had survived and in a sense come home.

"Thank you for allowing me to leave this fallen kingdom. I'm sorry the three of you had to grow up not knowing one or both your parents, just as I am sorry for the part I played. Konnor would be proud of the woman you have become Katarina as Viktor would be of Anna, just as both Seth and Paige would be proud of who their baby girl grew to be" spoke Mandy before running from the old ruined city, not stopping to look back to the two she had be imprisoned with and argued with near enough every day for years. She knew this was her second chance to make things right with those she had hurt, just as she knew there was a possibility those who remained of the bandits wouldn't be pleased to see her or even speak to her after all the pain and hurt she had caused them so many years before hand. She only looked back to memorise the features of the three girls should she come across them again in the future.

"Well are you going to grant us our freedom?" asked Jinder with a demanding tone and anger in his voice, he like Autumn had heard the whispers of a true born heir taking the throne of Credence when he came of age, with the help of the former Prince Andy, turned Credence from a cruel and unjust place to one of freedom and peacefulness almost identical to how the Shadow Lands were once ruled. The true born heir had also married although the name of the woman hadn't been spoken by any of those who travelled through the ruined kingdom in the forest. Prince Andy had however gone on to rule Credence while the true heir grew up, as well as invited what remained of the bandits to live there, AJ and Punk had accepted, there they had raised the daughter of their best friends where she was free to practice magic without anyone sentencing her to a fate worse than death. Although it had confused Autumn and himself of who this true born heir was as both had assumed neither Lacey or Summer had children before their death's much like Autumn didn't with either of her marriages.

"It is not our place to grant you the freedom you desire, even if it was we wouldn't do it. Why would we grant you something you desire so much, when you never once cared for another around you. When you were cruel and sadistic rulers who wanted nothing more than to cause pain and suffering to those around you. You Autumn executed your own younger sisters and brother in law. Neither of you have done anything to deserve freedom, Mandy accepted what she had done was wrong against people who trusted her, eventually those she hurt will forgive her" spoke Anna revealing they weren't the ones who could give the pair what they desired although she knew who that man was, just as she knew rather well he was likely to deny them their chance at freedom if only to save the four remaining kingdoms the suffering and cruelty that would be released when they were.

"The only living one who can grant you your freedom, is your nephew King Konnor. The son of Dean Ambrose and Summer. We asked him along with us, yet he refused in favour of ruling his kingdom in peace, he also said his family members are dead. Prince Andy took him and raised him, making sure he would be prepared for when he took the throne. He made sure to teach him the ways and traditions of the Shadow Lands, making sure what once lived in this fallen kingdom didn't die with the people who fell" spoke Saraya revealing who the king and true born heir was, just as she revealed Summer had indeed bore a child before her death. She could see their surprise to learn of the truth and almost secret just as she knew they would be just as horrified to learn she was the current ruling queen of Credence, where cruelty and the ways both Autumn and Jinder had ruled were a thing of the past and part of the dark history of the now peaceful kingdom. "Credence will never return to its cruel ways, your reign is apart of its forgotten history now" added Saraya not even bothering to mention she was the queen, or even caring to hear their words before walking away to the cemetery near by.

Upon entering the cemetery where their family members were laid to rest one final time, each of the girls looked to each other and remembered their close friendship and family relationship, by rights they were first cousins just as they had grown up with the information for the most part at least. All three girls knew from the magic the fallen kingdom had running through it the ghosts of those who had gone before them would appear. Plus there was something Saraya had hoped to tell both Dean and Summer, when they reached the grave stones they were granted the sight of the ghosts of those who were laid to rest there, from Roman to the former king and queen in Michelle and Mark. Each of girls could only look to each other and smile, it was clear to both Saraya and Anna that Katarina didn't know how to react to what she was seeing although she knew how it was possible.

"Uncle Dean, Aunt Summer" spoke Saraya looking to both of them with a small smile on her lips, sensing her parents had come to stand either side of her, Mandy was right they were proud of her. "Your son Konnor is doing well as the Credence King, he grew up in Credence with Andy, he raised him once he got him from Eprea. Like you Uncle Dean he has a wicked sense of humour with Summer's kind heart, Credence has evolved into a free and peaceful kingdom since he and Andy have worked together to change it" added the Queen of Credence, she knew at least Summer would recognise the crown she wore, as it was the one Summer herself had once worn as a child when she was growing up in Credence, just as she knew only Summer and maybe her parents would also know it symbolised being Queen.

"Roman" gently spoke Anna looking over to the Samoan man who appeared to be so sad, she knew she could give him a little cheer up by informing him what happened to his beloved wife he had ended up leaving behind. "Galina is still alive, she settled with AJ and Punk in Credence, there she remarried and named her first born son after you. She still carries a picture of you wherever she goes and has taken it upon herself to tell the children of the kingdom the story of the bandits and the princess as well as other stories of this once beautiful realm and the people whom gave their lives for it" continued Anna revealing Galina had once again found her happiness and went onto have the family she had once been so excited to have, as well as revealing she had never forgotten her first love or the people she had lost so many years prior.

"Neither of you have been forgotten, you are more like legends now like the Dark Sorceress is a myth. The prince and princess of the gem stones still live on through memories and stories though. The great Sapphire Queen and her Undertaker King is one beloved by children in all kingdoms as if the love of the Moonstone Prince" spoke Katarina looking over to where her father stood when she said Moonstone Prince, she knew he would be proud she had carried on and become a strong woman and mother, just as she knew how he had died so long. Just as she was aware he would always be remembered just like all of them buried there would be, much like the rest he would be with her no matter where she went because she held them in her heart.

"You guys have some names to be remembered by even Lacey and Jimmy" spoke Anna a small smile creeping on her lips as she began to remember them, even how her aunt and uncle had made sure children around Eprea knew them if only to make sure the people who they referred to lived forever. "The Sapphire Queen and Undertaker King are Michelle and Mark, Ruby Prince is Sami, Roman became known as the Iolite Prince, Uncle Konnor has always been the Moonstone Prince, just like mom and dad became the Diamond Princess and Topaz Prince. Dean became the Emerald Prince with Summer being the Amethyst Princess. The ghosts of Raven Hill are Lacey and Jimmy where as Uncle Seth and Aunt Paige have two each depending on the story. They are either the Tanzanite Prince and Onyx Princess or the Bandit King and the Raven Queen" added Anna as she remember their names from the stories, she always remembered wanting to go to Raven Hill to see the ghosts there or hear more about the bandit king and his raven queen. She could only smile bigger upon realising they had been immortalised as prince and princesses apart from Michelle and Mark who were the king and queen.

"Leave here beautiful princesses of this realm" spoke Mark looking at each of the three girls knowing they were no doubt confused on why he was asking them to leave. "Our land must be left to the forest, Saraya your mother was the most powerful of our bloodline, there will never be another with such power again, thrust there will be none who can bring our home back. It is destined to fade in the myths and legends as we are. Your magic will always be with you, passed down from generation to generation as it always has been, but let the Shadow Lands became the land of the fallen, let it fade from existence. It was war and greed that destroyed this kingdom and so many beloved people, neither of you should suffer the same fate nor should the rest of the world. Let the kingdom fall into stories and myths that way no one else can be hurt by the two imprisoned here" explained Mark revealing why he was asking them to leave and allow the once great realm to fade into myths and legend while the buildings crumbled and the wood rotted away all of it waiting to be rediscovered again. The former king waited for each of the girls to nod before showing them his proud smile, whilst knowing they would never truly understand especially since all three were royalty of the now kingdom of the fallen as they had always been.

As the three girls left the palace, they each grinned at what they had discovered, the myths of the ghosts there were true and brought back by the magic which ran through the kingdom, as were the cursed ones who were forbidden from leaving the lands they had helped to destroy, never to find freedom or peace again. They all knew they would one day see Mandy again, just as they knew she would struggle with the new world, it had been twenty years since she had last seen the world, so much had changed and evolved since them, so much was different.

"What is magic? Is it my power runs so deep there is no limit? Then tell me why I feel so alone? My love is thicker than water, by my strength feels so shallow. Magic is responsibility. Its devotion, love and loyalty given to all my number ones. I got a bird to take care of that's more precious that a dove, and a twin with half my heart and a family I'll love. Another family I'm connected to goes beyond blood. We fight, train and hit and do it all for fun. They aren't like most families, they are my life blood. Their ravishing and Gothic and can glow like the sun. We've become royalty of people's hearts, the best there was, the best there is and the best there ever will be. Its our faithfulness that has given us all the right parts. Love and all we do will help us stand and rise above fears of fitting in or think one day our loved ones will say goodbye. So I'm high in the sky let me hear all your fears. Just promise me one thing, give me all of your sad tears. Because tonight around this fire and under these stars, a new person you will be and all I ask is you'll always forgive me" spoke Saraya as she remember the words to the poem Queen Brie had written so long ago, in memory of those who had been lost including her own twin sister. Each of the girls smiled as they left the lands they were born in, feeling a sense peace and knowing if they ever felt along again all they had to do was think of the ones they loved and the gem stone royalty.

The Shadow Lands were never rebuilt after the war. The three former princesses instead made sure the legacy and legends of the once great kingdom lived on, telling the stories of each of the people who had been buried there. Over time Seth and Paige became remembered as the Bandit King and Raven Queen rather than the Tanzanite Prince and Onyx Princess. Autumn and Jinder were never freed from their prison in the fallen kingdom, instead they lived for hundreds of years, destined to age slowly every decade until they finally passed on, even then peace evaded them as they were reincarnated to learn from their past mistakes and try at life once more, destined to relive life over and over again until they learnt to change their ways at which point they would be freed from their never ending torment and be allowed to finally find the peace they had been denied.

Helmsley, Bright-Blade, Eprea and Credence all found peace with each other. That peace lasted until those from across the seas finally arrived and invaded their lands. Credence and Eprea both fell to the conquering kings, Helmsley joining them not long after where as Bright-Blade was the last to fall. With King Stephan falling at the hands of a brutal conquering king, his final words being the names of those who he was to join including his parents and great warriors of the past. He knew all to well he was to join them and thrust welcomed death as if it was an old friend he had been expecting for years, rather than something to be feared. Eventually all five kingdoms and the people who lived in each of them faded in to legends of time, those legends soon became myths and thrust were eventually forgotten as he world moved on along with the existence of magic.

Yet although the five kingdoms and the magic of the Shadow Lands became lost with time, some things they once believed in live on. Their belief in love being the power everyone processes, peace and the power of choice. As does the debt all living things must pay. Death. The other thing that still remains was the very thing that ultimately destroyed the peaceful kingdoms, the one thing that never seems to fade, even when so many wish it would have died with the five kingdoms. War.

 **~ End ~**

 _A/N – Thank you for reading and for all support I have received on this. Much appreciated. Again thank you. Paige S-J Black._


End file.
